


Of Metempsychosis and Paranoia | Calculations and Preparations

by Ichigo_Oga



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Ara Ara Onee-sans galore!, F/M, Multi, SI-OC is a piece of shit, Self-Insert, Shota Self-Insert, Shotacons galore!, Thirsty Serafall Leviathan, Thirsty Sona Sitri, Trap SI-OC, minor crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 48,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichigo_Oga/pseuds/Ichigo_Oga
Summary: "They say that a Soulscape represents a person's true self. I wonder... what does this Hellish landscape full of blood, death and ruin mean, my dear Host?""Isn't it obvious? It means that I too, am a Monster, just like you O' Extinction Queen."Shota SI-OC!
Relationships: Asia Argento/Hyoudou Issei, Gabriel & Hyoudou Izayoi, Hanakai Momo & Hyoudou Izayoi, Hyoudou Issei & Hyoudou Izayoi, Ravel Phenex & Hyoudou Izayoi, Rossweisse & Hyoudou Izayoi, Serafall Leviathan/Hyoudou Izayoi, Sona Sitri/Hyoudou Izayoi, Tiamat & Hyoudou Izayoi, Xenovia Quarta & Hyoudou Izayoi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 40





	1. Prologue

Eons ago, there existed a Demon, the last of her kind, whose mere name was enough to strike terror into the hearts of those who knew of her feats.  
  
She was brutal, merciless and cruel, wreaking havoc and leaving a mess everywhere she went for nothing but her own amusement.  
  
She was so powerful that not even the ancient Gods and Goddesses wished to cross paths with her, for fear of death, as there was nothing she could not kill. Be it Gods or Dragons, nothing would survive clash with her, unless she expressly allowed it to. And those that were allowed to survive, would kill themselves or go into hiding in fear of facing her again, as to them, she had become their constant nightmare.  
  
For several millennia, she terrorized the World, gaining nicknames and titles far too many for her to remember; however, only one had stuck to her as it was the very same one she was widely known by.  
  
The Extinction Queen.  
  
She had brought many races to extinction- races that no one were able to record down into History- for her own sick amusement.  
  
She was a hedonist of the highest order, who sought pleasure through battles, blood, gore, death and sex. Her arrogance and pride were limitless, as she could not only back them up, but demonstrate the reasons for them with frightening ease.  
  
She would feed on the darker emotions of Humans such as despair, anguish, hatred, rage, and disgust, and empower herself in and out of battles, and soon enough, she had become the Third Strongest Being in existence right after Ophis, the Ouroboros Dragon, and Great Red, the Dragon of Dreams.  
  
Despite her arrogance and pride, she was intelligent, smart and level-headed, she knew how and when to choose her fights and avoid the ones that would end up in her death. Therefore, she never challenged the only two beings who were stronger than her, as fighting them would result in her death.  
  
Ophis, the Ouroboros Dragon was the manifestation of the Concept of Infinity itself, born out of the Dimensional Gap. Fighting it would leave her exhausted and give the ones she allowed to live to kill her.  
  
Great Red, the Dragon of Dreams also embodied the Concept of Infinity through the dreams and nightmares of every living being. As long as they dreamt or had nightmares, it would live and empower itself. Fighting it would be the same as an Ant striking an Elephant.  
  
Unfortunately she didn’t embody the Concept of Infinity, for she can empower herself from the Humans’ darker emotions only for a certain amount, but not anymore than that. Which is why she couldn’t risk fighting either of the bearers of the Concept of Infinity.  
  
Then one day, someone fearlessly approached her. At that time she had wondered if the man was unaware of who she was, or if he was one of the brainless brutes that disillusioned themselves into believing that they could kill her with those sticks that they would later call Swords and Spears. She was about to swat him aside, effortlessly killing him as she was bored and didn’t want to be annoyed by him, but stopped before she could hit him at the proposal he gave her.  
  
 _“Kill all those Sumerian Deities for me and I’ll give you my soul.”_  
  
That proposal intrigued her. As far as she could remember, during her younger years, anyone that approached her would mostly demand she bed them and would end up dead for their folly. But, never had anyone walked up to her and handed her their souls in a silver platter for her to take, in exchange for doing something for them.  
  
This unknown man had proposed to give her his soul to her in exchange for killing all of those jokes that were called Gods and Goddesses. Curious, she demanded he tell her everything, as she wouldn’t accept the proposal otherwise.  
  
As if expecting her to demand the entire truth, the man explained everything in details. He introduced himself as “King Gilgamesh of Uruk” and that was when it clicked in her mind, why he wanted her to kill those fools instead of doing it himself. She was well aware of who he was, and the events that revolved around him.  
  
She was rather painfully aware of what it was like to lose someone’s one and only friend. She did become who and what she was that day because of that loss.  
  
So she understood where he was coming from and accepted the proposal right after he was done explaining. He even demanded that she take in all of his negative emotions and half of his soul as advanced payment, as a promise in staying true to his words. She accepted without any kind of hesitation and left two days later.  
  
Simply put, he wanted her to avenge Enkidu on behalf of him by killing every Sumerian Deities, leaving Ishtar as the last one to die as he wanted her head to be the proof of her staying true to her words.  
  
Then two days later, the beginning of the end of the Sumerian Pantheon began. The slaughter earnestly began in the night of one New Moon and ended in the night of the next New Moon. It wasn’t easy, the slaughter was the longest battle she had ever fought in her life and was also the most joyous and thrilling one. By the end of it all, she was half-dead on her feet as she dragged the corpse of Ishtar with her towards King Gilgamesh’s throne in the Human Realm.  
  
She was dazed and almost out of it when she exited the Divine Realm, and thus she was unable to prevent herself from meeting her own end in the hands of the then upstart God, YHWH. Upon exiting the Divine Realm, all she saw was a vague humanoid figure and a flash, before blacking out.  
  
When she woke up, she found herself in a void wondering what had happened. She was supposed to be celebrating for bringing an end to an entire Pantheon, yet all she saw was an unending void that seemed to stretch on forever. Then she recalled what happened and white hot rage surged within her. How dare him!? How dare he show her his ugly insolence and cowardice!? He should beg her for the sweet release of death!  
  
And then that thrice damned upstart God YHWH had the gall to speak to her in that void without revealing himself like the coward that he was, and what she learned from, reignited a flame that she had long since believed to have doused. An all-consuming flame that burned with hatred, fury and vengeance, the very same flame that led her to creating her own flames that killed anything and everything.  
  
Apparently, YHWH had destroyed her physical body when she left the Divine Realm half-dead on her feet after slaughtering the entire Sumerian Pantheon, then sealed her soul inside an artifact named **Warlord Nightmare** , the first of many which would later be named as 'Sacred Gear'. Then that upstart YHWH went on to explain like a child about what those artifacts will be, their use and everything he had planned for them.  
  
She was so furious, she went all out and did her best in destroying the void she was in, to free herself and kill this upstart for his insolence. But no matter what she did, nothing worked and she was unable to free herself. Remembering what the purpose of the artifact was, she swore that she would get her revenge and waited.  
  
She didn’t know how long had passed since her sealing, but when her first Human host had awakened her from her slumber, she immediately killed him. He was a devout follower of that upstart YHWH and like Hell would she allow that upstart God to be pleased with the Human holding on to the artifact she was sealed inside of. It was one of the ways she had decided on to get back at YHWH. From then on, she would keep doing the same if they were his followers, killing them when they awakened her, until she got tired of it and decided to switch tactics.  
  
Since the artifact she was sealed inside of should be capable of killing Gods, she decided to take over her host and invade Heaven to kill YHWH, only to fail as the limitations of the Human body held her back from pulling out her full power. However, that wasn’t to say she stopped. She kept on trying and trying, but always failing to get her revenge due to the pathetic bodies that the Humans had.  
  
By the time she had over 300 hosts, she was done with her constant failure and wanted nothing to do with YHWH, so she allowed her hosts to have access to only small portions of her powers, sometimes a quarter, but not more than that.  
  
But then he became her host. Izayoi Hyoudou, the Human who gave up his own Humanity in order to protect it. He became a Devil. He was a small thing, only 13 years of age, short, cute, adorable and delectable. But more than those…  
  
He was already stronger than her previous hosts before he became a Devil, and with the enhancements granted by the **Queen Piece** , he was strengthened even more, and at that moment when his soul changed and adjusted to the new source of power, she felt like she could entrust her goal to him.  
  
Thus, she pulled him inside his soul, where she resided and destroyed the illusion he had about not having a Sacred Gear of his own. She was desperate and she knew it, yet she told him about Warlord Nightmare, and gave him a vague History lesson about how she came to be.  
  
 _“You’re hiding things from me.”_  
  
She internally commended him for catching on to the truth. He was smart, cunning and sharp-minded similar to her yet vastly different. Moreover, he wasn’t fearful of her. She had shown him everything she had done in her life by projecting her own memories, she had clearly shown him what she was capable of, and at the same time tempted him to ask for her power. She had completely believed that he would do so, instead he surprised her again.  
  
 _“You want something from me. In exchange for full access to this… overwhelming and legendary power of yours, you want me to do something for you. Tell me what you want, and I just might do it.”_  
  
Hearing that, she couldn’t help but burst out laughing. He had the gall to tempt her, the Extinction Queen, and so fearlessly at that! Even though she told him she could kill him anytime she wanted, he just laughed it off and looked at her like he knew something she didn’t.  
  
 _“You said that this is my soulscape, the representation of my soul right? So tell me… what gave you the idea that your rules apply here? This is my soul, so my word is law.”_  
  
She had belatedly realized that as long as they were in his soul, she could not harm him. She was weak in there and she hated it, and she knew that he wasn’t any ordinary host that she was dealing with, because she was dealing with a monster just like her. Albeit the monster wanted to protect its kin that it no longer had any relation to.  
  
 _“Your previous hosts were a bunch of illiterate fools, uncreative degenerates that had no sense or idea on how to utilize a power to its fullest. I bet you never pulled any of them inside their souls like you did with me, but then again, you wouldn’t have pulled me in here either if you hadn’t seen something in me. So tell me, what is it that you want from me? The fact that you went as far as tempting me with your full power means it’s something big. Ask and ye shall receive.”_  
  
She grit her teeth, pushed aside her pride and begged him to kill YHWH for her. He was her only hope and final shot at revenge. But then he dropped a bomb on her. YHWH was dead, had been dead for close to one and a half millennium and will remain to do so forever. At first she didn’t believe him, she refused to believe him, but that was until he provided the truth to her, visualized it just like she did.  
  
Her all-consuming flames that burned with hatred, fury and vengeance were doused with the proof he provided. The memories from his previous life, memories of the world he was reincarnated into, the world in which neither of them should exist. She had hoped her existence meant that the timeline was different and YHWH had survived the wrath of those two fire breathing lizards, but once again, he crushed that hope by confirming that YHWH was indeed dead in this timeline as well.  
  
It probably didn’t help that he would’ve refused the offer of her power even if YHWH was alive, as it would start a War that neither of the Three Factions could afford to take part in. Moreover, he loved his King too much for that. Her power meant nothing to him compared to the love for his King.  
  
She had accused that he had basically manipulated her into loving him, but he just shrugged it off.  
  
 _“I never planned to fall in love with her, heck I never thought I would even cross paths with her so early, but I did. Things happened, and this led to that, etc. I was planning to remain Human as long as I could, but now? Serafall Leviathan has unintentionally thrown those plans away by storming into my life, and I can’t say I have regrets.”_  
  
She envied Serafall for having someone so dedicated and loving as him on her side, but nothing could be done. YHWH was dead, she couldn’t get her revenge and will forever be unable to come to terms with her grief. But then he had to ruin it again.  
  
 _“If it means anything to you, I wouldn’t mind killing the users of **True Longinus** for you. I mean, it does carry YHWH’s will and the blood of Jesus. So if you want, I can kill them when they show up as long as they don’t ally themselves with any of the Three Factions or those that will ally themselves with us in the future. How about it? But know that I’ll need your full power for it. **True Longinus** is no joke, neither is its Balance Breaker. So, what say you?”_  
  
She couldn’t help but the snort that had escaped her. Of course he would want to have access to her full power, who wouldn’t? The power to kill everything to the point of manipulating causality and reality, and the power to make him nigh-invulnerable were both irresistible for him. Having access to her full powers meant that handling many of the things in canon would become easier for him.  
  
But in the end she agreed to it. If she couldn’t kill YHWH, then she could at least settle with killing the users of True Longinus. So they came to an agreement that she would train him in using her powers to their fullest, and master them until she deemed him worthy of the True Balance Breaker. Besides, it’s not like she could half-ass it either, she had already shown what she was capable of doing with her full powers, so he would catch on quick.  
  
She would rather not be questioned about it to the point of annoyance now that she knows she’s powerless here, thank you very much.  
  
The two of them sealed the deal with a proper introduction from both sides and a handshake.  
  
 _“I am Izayoi Hyoudou, Queen of Serafall Leviathan. I look forward to mastering your powers.”_  
  
 _“And I am Epis, the Extinction Queen. I’ll make you eat your words.”_  
  
 _“We’ll see about that.”_  
  
Thus began the life-long partnership between a Shota and an ancient Demon.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have criticisms then post a comment. If you want to badmouth my story, then get the feck outta here!
> 
> Also, here's the profile of the SI-OC: https://dxdfanon.fandom.com/wiki/Izayoi_Hyoudou


	2. Chapter 1: His first step into the Supernatural

“Talking”  
  
 _‘Thinking’_  
  
 _“Telepathic conversation”_  
  
 **Sacred Gear**  
  
 **[Epis]**  
  
 **(Ddraig)**  
  
 **{Albion}**  
  
 ** _*Sound effect*_**

* * *

“My dream has come true o’ little brother of mine~!” Issei cheerily said as he slammed open the door to my room and sauntered in. “I can finally experience _YOUTH_!”

  
Putting my laptop to Sleep, I faced my brother who was practically glowing. “Oh really? What happened?” Of course I know what happened, I’m just pretending to be unaware of it.  
  
“Hehe~ an extremely cute girl asked me out today when I was heading home~!”  
  
“Good for you.”  
  
“I know right~!?” He’s too high to note the sarcastic tone in my voice. “She’s soooo cute that I fell in love with her at first sight~! Tally-ho~!”  
  
Wrong exclamation! She’s not a fox for hunting! She’s a crow that must be shot down!  
  
“And she has biiiiiig boooobies~ hehehehe~!” He wrapped his arms around himself and wiggled like a snake.  
  
“Of course that’s where your priorities lie. I bet you would’ve turned her down if she didn’t have any.”  
  
“Do you know what she said?” He ignored me. “‘ _Hyoudou-kun! I love you! Please go out with me!’_ Kyaaa! I couldn’t say no to such a beauty like her now could I!? So I, the great Harem King, Issei Hyoudou accepted to go out with her this Sunday!” You don’t even have a Harem!  
  
“Okay! Okay! Now calm down! You’re creeping me out!” I sat down on my bed and pushed the study table chair towards him. Once he sat down I started my questioning. “Now, that’s nice and all, but tell me this. Are you sure it wasn’t a prank? Or a result of penalty game that her friends set her up with?”  
  
“Yup! There was no one around us, I looked high and low but found no one! It was only the two of us on that bridge, when the sun was setting, drap-”  
  
“Okay, okay, I get it, no need to delve into poetry that you killed people with from the cringe.”  
  
“Hey!”  
  
“Anyway, Baka-nii, are you sure that the girl- sorry what was her name again?”  
  
“Yuuma Amano.”  
  
“Right. How can you be so sure that the girl genuinely likes you?"  
  
“Huh? What do you mean?”  
  
Well, here goes nothing. I’m gonna try and convince him into not going into the death trap that is the date this Sunday. “Let’s face it. You are a well-known pervert. In fact, you are the only one regarded as “Women's Enemy” out of the Perverted Trio. So tell me, what makes you think she genuinely asked you out? What makes you think she isn't luring you into a trap where at the end of your date she'll kill you?” He gasped at that. “Think about it. If she were to kill you, the supposed “Women's Enemy”, society would see her as a “Hero”. And after you, your so called “friends” will be next. She would be doing a community service by getting rid of you and your friends!"  
  
“Impossible! Yumma-chan will never do that! An innocent maiden like her will never do something like that!” Ah, finally the annoying glow around him vanished. “You're lying! Yuuma-chan is too pure and sweet for that! She's also got amazing oppai! You're just jealous that I got a girl-”  
  
“Did she even give you her phone number?” I interrupted him mid-rant, he paused and shakily pulled out his phone looking through his contacts. When his soul started the leak out of his body, I realized that I hit the bullseye.  
  
As far as I can recall- 15 years are enough to forget many things about the source material, I don’t have perfect memory you know?- neither the LN, Manga nor the Anime had ever shown if Raynare had given him her phone number.  
  
“S-She didn’t…”  
  
“Hm…?”  
  
“She didn't give me her phone number…” Issei slumped over in despair as a dark grey cloud formed over his head and started raining. “Uwaaa…! How could this happen to me!?” Cause you don’t recognize a flag for what it truly is?  
  
“Baka-nii, why don’t you ask her at school tomorrow?”  
  
“But… she’s from a different school…”  
  
Okay, there’s the cue, now let’s see if he uses his brain or not. “Which school is she from? Surely it isn’t that far from here?”  
  
“I didn’t recognize her school uniform…”  
  
“Okay, stay quiet and hear me out alright?” He nodded. “It should be pretty much obvious that you’ve been had.” I raised a hand to stop him from talking. “Firstly, she is from a different school, one that is who knows how far away from our one. Secondly, she didn’t give you her phone number, only asked that you go out on a date with her this Sunday. Thirdly, no one, absolutely _no one_ says “I Love You” when they confess to a stranger. Do you get where I’m going with this?”  
  
Issei slowly nodded, eyes wide, skin pale and sweaty. “She was pranking me.” Good boy!  
  
I nodded. “That’s right. She’s pranking you. For all you know, she wouldn’t even show up on your date, making you waste your entire Sunday waiting for her and then she would show up in the next day…” I paused making him gulp as he leaned forward with trepidation in his eyes.  
  
“In the next day…?”  
  
I did the Gendo poseTM but instead I put my elbows on my thighs. “She will show up with a handsome man who is filthy rich, and tell you, _‘I’m sorry Hyoudou-kun, but I’ve found someone better than you, and by better, I mean this stud I’m hanging from the arm of.’_ Get it? She will rub herself against him and deeply enjoy the despair you will be in, then walk away calling you things like ‘filthy virgin’, pardon the language, ‘tit obsessed pig’ and many more. In the end, you’ll be left alone desiring death.” I stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry Baka-nii, but you’ve been played for.”  
  
Issei paled losing all his colors and turned into a husk. His soul left the body and tears rolled down the cheeks. _‘So easy…’_ I quickly grabbed the soul and shoved it back into the body and watched as his body inflated back into its proper shape, mass and volume before regaining all the colors.  
  
I patted his back in sympathy. “Now, why don’t you go take a bath, eat something light and turn in for the night? Maybe today’s incident will be your imagination?”  
  
“Yeah… I’ll just do that…” Issei stood up and walked out of my room for all accounts looking like a zombie. “Good night…”  
  
I wanted to retort that dinner wasn’t served yet, but held my tongue, as he is now, he won’t even respond.  
  
Once he left the room, with a small application of Magic, I shut the door, sat down on my chair, opened the Laptop and got back to my digitalized paperwork.  
  
Being the Queen of a Maou comes with lots of responsibilities, one of them being paperwork. Fortunately for me, my paperwork is digitalized and thus it takes less time to complete compared to those that do it in the old fashioned way.  
  
As for my King, it’s none other than Serafall Leviathan, the Maou in charge of Foreign Affairs. It’s been two whole years that I’ve been her Queen, yet not much is known about me in the Underworld other than three facts:

  1. I’m the youngest among the Maous’ Queens.
  2. I’m decently talented in Magic and CQC.
  3. I have a Longinus-Class Sacred Gear.



**[You’re evil you know?]**  
  
 _‘Big talk coming from you of all people, Epis.’_  
  
 **[She’ll be dropping by here tomorrow morning won’t she? You know that, yet you crushed his hopes and dreams.]**  
  
 _‘Well, you know how I am, so you shouldn’t be surprised that I did something like this.’_  
  
 **[He will think that you were the one fooling him into believing that falsified truth out of jealousy for being single. He won’t take you seriously anymore after that.]**  
  
 _‘That’s the plan, Epis. I want him to think like that, because if the date ends up like it did in Canon, and he’s reincarnated into the Tomato’s Peerage, then he’ll know better than to diss my warnings.’_  
  
 **[Hmph… what makes you so certain that the Tomato will reincarnate your foolish brother into her Peerage? What if she doesn’t?]**  
  
“Then I’ll start peeling the Tomato.”  
  
If ordinary people found out that I have a voice inside my head that I regularly talk to, they would think that I have Schizophrenia. They would be concerned/creeped out and advise that I get myself treated, but then again, they would say that because of their lack of knowledge and awareness of the Supernatural side of the World.  
  
While having a voice inside your head isn’t a common thing in the Supernatural World, it isn’t exactly rare either. Some Sacred Gears have spirits or souls of a physically dead being sealed inside them, so the users of said Sacred Gears, and the spirit/soul inside it tend to communicate with each other.  
  
As far as I know at the current moment, there are only five Sacred Gears that allow this phenomenon to occur, all of them being Longinus-Class Sacred Gears.  
  
Going from top to bottom, first comes my **Warlord Nightmare** , a High-Tier Longinus-Class Sacred Gear that houses the soul of an ancient Demoness named Epis, the Extinction Queen. Similar to **True Longinus** , **Warlord Nightmare** can also kill Gods in its initial form. Contrary to Canon, **Warlord Nightmare** is the first Sacred Gear that YHWH had created, and unfortunately for Epis’s pride, the second most powerful Sacred Gear.  
  
I awakened her right after Serafall had turned me into her Queen, completely destroying the illusion that I had of me not having a Sacred Gear. At first I had thought I didn’t have a Sacred Gear, so I decided to settle for versatility and adaptability instead of being a master in my art, but then Epis ruined that plan, not that I mind since this would increase my value in the Supernatural World by leaps and bounds.  
  
But I digress. The next four are all Mid-Tier Longinus-Class Sacred Gears.  
  
The first two are **Boosted Gear** and **Divine Dividing**. Both of them houses the souls of the Heavenly Dragons Ddraig and Albion respectively, thus the fire-breathing winged Lizards can talk to their hosts and vice-versa.  
After that is **Regulus Nemea** , containing the spirit of the Lion King, the Nemean Lion Regulus. And finally is **Canis Lykaon** , housing the spirit of King of Arcadia, Lycaon turned into a Wolf.  
  
To my knowledge, all of these Sacred Gears are that which allows us to communicate with the beings sealed inside them by YHWH.  
  
“Issei! Izayoi! Dinner is ready!”

* * *

  
  
As per my routine, I woke up at 5:30 AM and started meditating. I expanded my senses across the entire Kuoh Town and checked up on everyone's Ki to find out about any kind of anomalies.  
  
Having done that, I went to the front yard with a bokken in hand and started going through my Kendo and Iaido katas, and after that I did the Karate katas.  
  
With my morning training done, I freshened up and donned the school uniform, except I wore the waistcoat instead of the blazer. Eating something light for breakfast, by 7 AM I left home with my bento in hand and headed towards school.  
  
Now, classes start at 8:30 AM, so I could come to school at around 8 AM or later, but instead I arrive at school by 7:10 AM. As for why?  
  
It’s because I’m the Disciplinary Committee Head, so I have to come to school earlier than the rest of the students bar the StuCo.  
  
The Disciplinary Committee is a branch of the StuCo with its office right beside the latter’s. It is rather new as it was introduced this year with only seven members so far. Me being the Head, a second year student as the Vice, one third year, two second year and two fellow first year students as Enforcers.  
  
Our job is pretty simple as there are only three tasks that we carry out:

  1. Detecting and examining some behavioral problems among students.
  2. Meeting with misbehaving students (i.e Perverted Trio) and clarifying the negative effects of bad behavior on their life.
  3. Taking suitable action towards students' misconduct.



Other than these three are some light paperwork and weekly reports to the StuCo President.  
  
In the morning, I and my Vice alongside Sona and Tsubaki stand on both sides of the school gates to regularly greet and check the students for objects they shouldn’t be carrying such as Magazines, (fashion or otherwise).  
  
We also check if any student are violating the school dress code, if they do, they are made to stand by the school gates as punishment and then are forced to fix their dress right in front of everyone. No one repeated the same mistakes ever again, especially since it was I, the “Effeminate Prince” who enforced such a rule.  
  
The Enforcers are made to patrol the school grounds, before and after school starts and ends, for any abnormality or catching anyone who sneaked past us in the morning, or kicking out those not a part of the Clubs hanging around after the end of the school.  
  
We are the ones to deal punishments to the Perverted Trio, with them often ending up being either the target practice for Archery Club, practice dummy for the Karate or Kendo Club. Sometimes, I even make sure to keep them after school to clean the entire school. Issei had arrived late yesterday because of that.  
  
I made it a strict rule among everyone in the Committee to arrive by 7:30 AM and get to work, because that’s when the school gates for the students open. If they are to arrive late, they must let me or my Vice know ahead of time.  
  
Once everyone arrives, we head out to our posts and carry out our duties, and then go to our respective classes by 8:25 AM.  
  
This has become my routine at school since the third week of the school’s first semester started.

* * *

  
  
“Heeeeeey~! Izayoooi~! Hold uuuuuup!”  
  
It was when I was heading outside to eat my lunch that Issei called out to me.  
  
“What is it Baka-nii?” Matching my gait with his, I led him to my lunch spot under the shadow of a large tree beside the Old School Building and sat down.  
  
“Hehe~ Guess what?”  
  
Opening my foot tall bento divided into three compartments, I answered, “I was right about Yuuma Amano pulling a prank on you?”  
  
“Nope~! She actually meant it when she said she loves me and wants to go out with me! Look!” he pulled out his phone and showed me a number saved as ‘Yuuma-chan’. “She even gave me her phone number! Turns out she was so excited that she forgot to give me her phone number!”  
  
 _‘Yeah, right. As if.’_  
  
He glowed again just like last night and shot me a happy grin. “In fact she herself came to our house this morning to walk me here to school. So there's no way she's deceiving me! H-Hey, what’s with that sad look on your face? Are you pitying me?”  
  
He looked so proud of himself with this morning’s incident that I couldn't help but pity him. He's gonna get killed and he doesn't even know it. “Aren't you ashamed?” Ignoring the inevitable, I decided to poke fun at him as I finished the food on the first compartment of the bento.  
  
“Huh? Ashamed about what? And please drop the pitying look, it hurts.”  
  
“Baka-nii, you, a man needed to be walked to school, _escorted_ by a woman, where instead it should be the other way around. That’s why, I’m asking if you’re ashamed of yourself or not.”  
  
“Hey! Her school is far away from here and since mine is closer, she decided to walk me here.” I blankly stared at him as I drank the chicken soup from the vacuum flask.  
  
“Even if her school is on the opposite end of Kuoh Town from our school, it’s you who should be escorting her.” Although I have to admit that Raynare’s done a smart thing. The fact that she showed up to escort him to school implants the faux illusion of how serious she is about dating him. _‘And my brother is completely unaware of it…’_  
  
 **[Give him a break. He doesn’t even know that the Supernatural actually exists. For all accounts, he’s just a normal human.]**  
  
 _‘One who had the unfortunate luck of being born with a Sacred Gear in him, a Longinus no less…’_  
  
 **[Life isn’t fair, you should know that well.]**  
  
 _‘Good job stating the obvious.’_  
  
Well, it’s not like Epis is wrong. Heck, if I was in his place, completely unaware of the Supernatural, then I too would’ve been excited at the prospect of a date with a beautiful girl. But alas, tis not meant to be.  
  
“Fine, fine, I’ll walk her to her school starting tomorrow.” Issei rolled his eyes pocketing his phone. “Anyway, you should find yourself a girlfriend too you know? I mean, if I can find one, then you can find one too can’t you? Especially with how popular you are. Maybe you should ask Serafall-san out?”  
  
“Baka-nii, if you weren’t a Pervert of the highest caliber then you would’ve been asked out a lot of times. Sure you may look average-”  
  
“Ouch!”  
  
“-but you have a good enough personality to cover up the lack of ‘bishounen’ vibes around you. If you weren’t a pervert, or at least didn’t try to invade a girl’s privacy, self-proclaim yourself as the ‘Harem King’ and declare your love of breasts loudly in the school grounds, then maybe you would’ve had better friends than those two that you call friends. It’s alright to be a pervert, heck, Serafall herself is a big pervert-”  
  
“Really!?”  
  
“-yes, but only in private. It’s fine to be a closet pervert, people will, at worst, laugh you off instead of hating you.”  
  
“Ohhh! I see! I see!” Do you now? “Okay, but what about you? Any plans on asking Serafall-san out?”  
  
“There’s no need for that.”  
  
“Huh? You’re already going out!?”  
  
“The term ‘going out’ is an understatement.” I shot him a grin of utter smugness. “You see, Baka-nii, I and Serafall have a relationship that transcends the one of mortals like you.”  
  
 **[Literally.]**  
  
“Serafall and I are connected to each other on a spiritual level. Everything I feel, she feels. And everything she feels, I feel too. Therefore, neither of us need to ask each other out, for we know what exactly our hearts want. All we do, is merely act on our desires and love for each other.”  
  
 ** _*Sob* *Sniffle*_**  
  
I paused and just stared at my brother who was on his knees- _‘No wait, it’s me who’s standing in front of him in a T-pose…’_ \- crying rivers of tears as he looked up at me in awe, hands clasped as if… praying to me? I ignored Epis who was laughing her ass off from inside my soul at the scene and just asked, “Are you okay?” This is too weird, even for me.  
  
Issei nodded and pulled out a handkerchief before blowing his nose with it. “Yeah, I’m… **_*hic*_** just overwhelmed and awed by your passion. I never thought that kind of love exists outside of fiction-”  
  
“Harems exist only in fiction too at the current age, so don’t think you can have one in real life.” Unless the government does anything to increase the birth rate of our country.  
  
“-I hope I’ll have the same relationship with Yuuma-chan like you do with Serafall-san, if not, then better!”  
  
Yeah, no. You’re gonna die on your first date and get traumatized.  
  
“Good luck with that.”  
  
“Yeah…”  
  
The school bell then decided it was time and rang ending the lunch break. “Well, Baka-nii, don’t get yourself into any kind of perverted shenanigans. You’ve got yourself a girlfriend, try to control yourself, okay? You don’t need her image of you to be ruined do you?” Not like you have one to begin with, but oh well.  
  
“Yeah, you’re right! See ya later Izayoi!”  
  
“Yeah, yeah…”  
  
 **[…‘a relationship that transcends the one of mortals’ huh?]**  
  
 _‘You know that’s true.’_  
  
 **[…doesn’t make it any less weird.]**  
  
I suppressed the urge to snort. What I told Issei about my relationship with Serafall is true. The Evil Pieces connect a Master and their Servant on a spiritual level. Even though Serafall is in the Underworld now, I can feel her presence as if she is right beside me or hugging me from the back.  
  
Moreover, I can feel how much she loves me, as she never bothered hiding it or making it so that I can’t feel whatever it is that she is feeling. And I returned the favor, never hiding what I feel for her, which led us to getting intimate in more ways than one.  
  
We can even talk to each other in our minds using the bond of the Evil Pieces, which can be rather troublesome at times as she would keep on complaining about her job. I just bear with it and let her vent it out on me, that’s the least I can do.  
  
There’s no secret between the two of us, I know everything about her past, just like she knows the fact that I’m a reincarnated person from an alternate universe. It isn’t about equivalent exchange, but rather, a matter of trust between the two of us. The fact that we are so open to each other shows how much we trust each other.  
  
And well, we _do_ love each other, so there’s that. As of now, our relationship hasn’t been officialised, more so because of me than her. Serafall had wanted the entire World to know about our relationship, but I requested that she didn’t reveal it now. I want to become a High-Class Devil, if not, an Ultimate-Class Devil first, then reveal our relationship to the world.  
  
Serafall was reluctant in agreeing to it as she honestly couldn’t care less if she, a Maou, had a Low-Class Devil for a lover. What matters to her is that we love each other, status be damned. But I was insistent on it, I want to avoid unnecessary scrutinizing from the Elders of the Sitri Clan _and_ the Old Devils, for that I need to prove my strength to them and Kokabiel is the perfect scapegoat for that.  
  
Serafall and I had trained and sparred a lot. She never held back and went all out from the beginning, so I’m somewhat used to fighting an opponent at her level. While Kokabiel is nowhere close to her, I’ll have to push my Touki beyond its limits to defeat him. Serafall is confident that I can win, and I refuse to prove her wrong.  
  
Also, it helps that killing him increases the chances of my promotion to Ultimate-Class Devil. So there’s that.  
  
 _‘Oh well, if things go according to the plan, then everything will be fine. But then again, I just might temp Murphy.’_

* * *

  
  
Pausing mid-sign on a paper I looked up just in time for three knocks to resound in the currently empty Disciplinary Committee Office.  
  
 ** _*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*_**  
  
“Come in.” The door opened wide and one Sona Sitri entered the room looking quite serious. “Take a seat Sona.” With a nod she quietly sat down. “What brings you here?” With the only occupants in this room being the two of us, I decided to abandon all formalities. She is the only one in this school that knows about me being a Devil. Moreover, we’ve known each other for over six months, by now we’ve gotten close enough to call each other by our first names without any suffixes. “Want something to drink? Tea? Or some snacks?”  
  
“No, thanks.” She refused with a shake of her head.  
  
“Okay, what’s the matter? You look quite tense. Serafall isn’t bugging you is she?”  
  
“No. I’m here to consult with you a hypothesis of mine.”  
  
Hypothesis? “Go on.”  
  
“Let’s say, there is this person that you like, maybe even love them. You are certain that it’s not a crush that you have on that person, but actual attraction, both romantic and sexual. Now you want to confess to them. How will you do it?”  
  
Well now that’s a surprise. Who would’ve thought that Sona Sitri of all people would face an ordinary girl’s trouble?  
  
 **[Well, I didn’t.]** Neither did I Epis, neither did I.  
  
“Well, how I confess to them depends on what my current relationship is with that person. How close are we? How much do we know about each other? How much time have we spent with each other? After all, a good romantic relationship cannot last long without either parties knowing each other well enough.”  
  
“Hmm…” Sona pondered on my questions for a bit before answering. “You’re currently friends with them. Both of you spent quite some amount of time in each other’s presence and are quite close to each other, enough to know some sensitive information about each other.”  
  
 **[Oh my~]**  
  
“I see…” I hummed and leaned back into my chair giving some thought to the entire matter. How would I confess huh? “Do you want to know how _I_ would confess or how I think is best for _you_ to confess?”  
  
Sona sputtered with a slight dusting of pink on her cheeks. “W-What makes you think I plan on confessing to someone?”  
  
“Do you really want to know?”  
  
“Hmph! For all you know it could be that I’m talking about Tsubaki or someone from my Peerage, or someone else entirely for that matter.” Tsubaki? Heh, she would rather become an Ostrich than admit her feelings for Yuuto.  
  
I grinned. “True. Then why don’t you tell me _who_ it is that you’re talking in behalf of? My answer may vary depending on the person.”  
  
Sona sniffed. “I told you it’s just a hypothesis of mine, nothing more, nothing less.”  
  
 **[Huh, didn’t take her for a Tsundere.]**  
  
 _‘At least she isn’t hitting me unreasonably.’_  
  
“Is that so?”  
  
Sona’s eye twitched as she ground out, “Yes, now how would you confess to them?”  
  
“I would be blunt with them.”  
  
“Blunt?”  
  
“Yep. I’m not the type to beat around the bushes, neither do I like it for that matter, unless I’m in the mood to mess with someone. That’s why, I would walk up to them and straight out tell them that I love them, and want to go out with them. Sure there’s the chance they would turn me down, but that doesn’t mean I should hold my feelings in, it isn’t healthy to do so. Of course, the entire thing will be done in private, doing it in public will only pressurize the recipient of my confession and they might not give out the answer they would’ve wanted to.” I spread my arms to the side and shrugged. “There you go, that’s what I would do if I was in your place.”  
  
“Like I said, it’s not me who’s confessing.”  
  
“If you say so.”  
  
Sona sighed and stood up. “Anyway, thank you for your time Izayoi-kun. See you on Monday.”  
  
“Sure, it might be earlier if Serafall decides to kidnap you. Be aware of the crazy.”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
Aaaaaaand she’s gone. Shaking my head, I got back to signing the papers. Whoever has caught her eyes is going to die soon, either in my hands or Serafall’s.  
  
 **[That sis-con will definitely be the one to do it. Who knows, she might let you piss on the corpse.]**  
  
“Eh, whatever.”

* * *

  
  
“Hey Izayoi, got a moment?”  
  
I blinked twice and looked up from my place on the couch of the living room at Issei who looked quite serious, and bothered with something.  
  
“Yeah, sure, what’s up?”  
  
“Can we go to your room? It’s best if we talk there…” he looked at the kitchen where mom and dad were washing the dishes. Is it about Yuuma? Why can’t we talk here…?  
  
I shrugged and got up. “Sure.” I started heading upwards to my room and Issei followed me in. Like last night, I sat down on the bed and he took the chair. Seeing as whatever Issei wants to talk about seems to be a serious matter, I activated the sound blocking barriers to give him more privacy. “Okay, what’s up? You look constipated.”  
  
“You know who Rias Gremory is right?”  
  
 _‘Don’t tell me…’_ I nodded feeling like I know where he is going with this.  
  
“Well, how do I say this without sounding stupid…?” he scratched his head and looked to the side. Did he really plan on talking to me about this without a sound plan?  
  
“Why don’t you start from the beginning?”  
  
“Yeah, let’s do that.” Issei took a moment to prepare himself and nodded. “After classes ended, that bishounen bastard Kiba came to my class and told me to come with him, cause his club President Gremory-senpai wanted to talk with me.” Oh ho? So she’s making her move now instead of later when this doofus would die?  
  
“Then?”  
  
“He took me to the Old School Building and led me to the Occult Research Club, where Gremory-senpai and her boobs were waiting for me, ehehehe~”  
  
 **[ _*Snort*_ ]**  
  
I slapped him. “Focus!”  
  
“R-Right! So, she then told me weird voodoo stuff like her being a Devil and what not. She told me she could make my dream come true and make me a Harem King, but that it would take time. All I would have to do is become a part of her… family that she calls her Peerage? Yeah, that and I have to become a Devil too.” He snapped his fingers. “Also, she told me that there’s this Sacred Gear thingy in me that could make me powerful.”  
  
“What did you do?”  
  
“Eh, I told her to give me some time to think about it.”  
  
I blinked. Wow, Scenario #3 came true in this timeline huh? And to think he didn’t accept the offer…  
  
 **[Maybe he has enough sense to not ditch his girlfriend for a Harem?]**  
  
 _‘Could be possible.’_  
  
“So why didn’t you accept it? I’m sure she presented some proof to validate her claims. If she claimed that she can make you a Harem King, then why didn’t you jump at the… golden opportunity? Knowing you, this is rather strange.”  
  
He slumped over and looked disturbed. “Yeah, she did provide me with a proof.” He pointed to his back. “Bat wings popped out of her back. _Bat wings!_ Himejima-senpai also showed me that Magic exists! _Magic!_ And that Kiba bastard created a sword out of thin air!” Then he started crying abruptly. “Koneko-chan outright ignored me! What should I do Izayoi!?”  
  
 _‘Go die in a ditch.’_ Is what I want to say, but who knows? He might even end up doing it.  
  
“So? Why are you talking to me about this? I’m pretty sure Gremory-senpai told you to keep these things a secret…” I narrowed my eyes at him. “…unless she also wants me to be in this Peerage of hers?”  
  
“Well, it’s true that she told me to keep these a secret, but you always told me to think things through, right? Contracts, offers, business deals and stuff are always more than they appear to be. That’s what you beat into my skull, so I thought I would think this through.” He grabbed his head and grimaced. “But thinking all this stuff hurt my head, so I thought I’d talk it out with you, since you’re the smarter one of the two of us.”  
  
Glad to see my lessons are paying off. “You do know that everything you’re talking about sounds like someone with Schizophrenia or something would say?”  
  
“Yeah I know, but you’re the one who always talked about possibilities. So why don’t you think of this as a possibility?”  
  
I sighed. What to do? To reveal the truth or not to? Decisions, decisions… on one hand I want to make my debut in style by defeating Kokabiel, on the other hand, I’m getting tired of all this hiding. Hmm, maybe I should start with the ORC and the StuCo for now? Heck, I can confidently take on opponents on par with strong High-Class Devils that aren’t one Sairaorg Bael, and win. But against someone on par with Kokabiel? I’ll have to push my limits, and resort to Touki.  
  
Haaaa, why did I have to be a shitty Self-Insert/Isekai victim? If only I didn’t have knowledge about this world…  
  
 **[Just go with the truth. Even I’m getting tired of hiding like this.]**  
  
 _‘Yeah, let’s finally reveal ourselves no?’_  
  
“Izayoi? You there?”  
  
“Baka-nii, remember what I told you the next day of my 13th birthday?”  
  
Issei scrunched up his face and nodded. “Yeah, you quoted DIO and said that you were abandoning your humanity. Now that I think about it, what did you mean by that?” Ah, it’s unfortunate that he can’t connect the dots, but it’s not like it matters.  
  
“I meant it in a literal sense.” I stand up and spread my arms to the sides pointed diagonally downward. More like the pose Golden Frieza did upon his transformation. “You see…”  
  
 ** _*FWIP*_**  
  
Issei gawked and fell out of his chair at the sight of my six bat wings. “Wha-!?”  
  
“I have become a Devil on the night of my 13th birthday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izayoi's past, how he grew up, his training, his interactions with Serafall etc will be shown through interludes.


	3. Chapter 2: Shattered World View

> “Talking”
> 
>  _‘Thinking’_
> 
>  _“Telepathic conversation”_
> 
>  **Sacred Gear**
> 
>  **[Epis]**
> 
>  **(Ddraig)**
> 
>  **{Albion}**
> 
>  ** _*Sound effect*_**
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **Previously on Chapter 1…**
> 
> “Baka-nii, remember what I told you the next day of my 13th birthday?”
> 
> Issei scrunched up his face and nodded. “Yeah, you quoted DIO and said that you were abandoning your Humanity. Now that I think about it, what did you mean by that?” Ah, it’s unfortunate that he can’t connect the dots, but it’s not like it matters.
> 
> “I meant it in a literal sense.” I stand up and spread my arms to the sides pointed diagonally downwards. More like the pose Golden Frieza did upon his transformation. “You see…”
> 
>  ** _*FWIP*_**
> 
> Issei gawked and fell out of his chair at the sight of my six bat wings. “Wha-!?”
> 
> “I have become a Devil on the night of my 13th birthday.”
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
> “Izayoi... you… wha-!? How!? When!?”
> 
> Seeing the sheer shock on Issei’s face, I couldn’t help but chuckle. “Going by the sequence of your questions, yes, it is I, Izayoi, your younger brother. I became a Devil in the night of my 13th birthday.” I flapped my six bat wings. “How did I become a Devil? Now that’s something I’d rather you personally experience than hear from me. Of course, that is, if you’re willing to become a Devil.”
> 
> “…” Issei didn’t reply, only did the gold fish impression.
> 
>  **[I think you broke him.]**
> 
> I snapped my fingers before his face and he jolted in place. “Wha-?” he shook his head and stood up. “Izayoi… what the Hell!? I’m confused!”
> 
> I nodded. “Understandable. Sit down and let me explain everything.” He sat down and paid close attention to me. I retracted my wings and sat down on the bed. “Before that, tell me, what exactly did Gremory-senpai tell you?”
> 
> “Well, she told me that Devils, Angels and… Fallen Angels exist. There was this war that happened a long time ago between them, which ended in a tie. Uhh, the Devils suffered a tremendous loss in which they lost their Four Satans, so one of the new Satans decided to come up with the ‘Evil Piece System’ to increase their population, and with this system the Devils can reincarnate anyone, as long as they aren’t a God, into one of their kind… uh… only High-Class Devils can create these Peerages. Oh, and Reincarnated Devils start off as Low-Class Devils and have to work a lot to become a High-Class Devil, only then do they get Peerages of their own. That’s about it.”
> 
> I nodded. Tomato’s more competent than I took her for. “Alright, let me expand on the ‘Evil Piece System’. Remember Chess?”
> 
> “Yeah, you forced me to play it many times.” To increase your brain power you doofus.
> 
> “Right. The ‘Evil Piece System’ takes after it. There are 16 members in a Peerage. A King, a Queen, two Knights, Rooks and Bishops, and finally eight Pawns. The value of each piece is based on the number of Pawns. Queen is equal to nine Pawns, possessing all the characteristics of Rooks, Knights, and Bishops, making them the most balanced piece as well as the most powerful. In a Peerage, they are the second-in-command.”
> 
> “Rooks are worth five Pawns. Rooks specialize in high offensive and defensive power but low speed.” I won’t tell him about Castling now, he won’t get it.
> 
> “Bishops are worth three Pawns. Any species except Gods revived with this piece gets a boost to their reservoir of Demonic Power and an increased affinity towards Magic.”
> 
> “Similar to Bishops, Knights are worth three Pawns as well. The Knights get a boost in speed and mobility but have low defense making them weak to strong attacks. If their legs are injured then their mobility will be gone.”
> 
> “Finally Pawns are worth one each. Pawns have the ability to promote to any piece but the King as long as they are in enemy territory like the Church, or have their King’s permission. Any question?”
> 
> “Yeah, what Piece are you?”
> 
> “The Queen.”
> 
> “Heh, Queen. Anything else?”
> 
> “No, that’s all you need to know for now.”
> 
> “For now?”
> 
> “Yeah, because other than being a Devil, there’s your Sacred Gear that we need to talk about.”
> 
> Issei snapped his fingers. “Oh right, that too! Gremory-senpai told me that it’s something God made to create miracles. She told me that I have one too. What exactly are they?”
> 
> “A Sacred Gear is also known as ‘God's Artefacts’. They are items with powerful abilities bestowed upon humans by the God of Bible. The God of Bible created the Sacred Gears as part of his system to enact miracles on Earth. These Sacred Gears are irregular powers bestowed to certain humans. For example, most people whose names are recorded in history are said to be Sacred Gear possessors. Hence they used the power of their Sacred Gears to write their names in History. There are many people that possesses Sacred Gears and thus play a very important role in the world. Any question up until this point?”
> 
> “Not really.”
> 
> “Every Sacred Gears have something that is called the ‘Forbidden Move’. It is however commonly known as ‘Balance Breaker’. It's a state, form or transformation that allows the full powers of a Sacred Gear to be released through evolution. They are mostly triggered by high emotions combined with a change in heart or spirit of the wielder. Either that or a life threatening situation or extreme physical conditioning and training.”
> 
> “What exactly do you mean by a change in heart?”
> 
> “For example, in Shounen Anime you watch the protagonist defeat the villain saving the day. But they usually let the villain live, giving them a second chance. Now, because they are sticking true to their ideals, they would be unable to attain the Balance Breaker and no, that “Power of Friendship” power up doesn't work in real life. Now, if they want to achieve the Balance Breaker, they must throw aside their ideals, switch from ‘defeat’ to ‘kill’. If they can't, then only when their friends and family are targeted, they will get temporary access to an incomplete Balance Breaker. The safest but longest way to attain Balance Breaker is through extreme physical conditioning and training.”
> 
> “But why is it called ‘Balance Breaker’? Can't it be called something like ‘Ascension’ or something?”
> 
> “They are called that because even the weakest and most useless Sacred Gear can change the tides of a battle through their full powers. That way, they upset the “Balance” that's set on this world.” Seeing the wonder and amazement on his face makes me question if this is how Azazel feels when he's nerding out about Sacred Gears to the wielders. If so, then damn does it feel _good_.
> 
> “Damn…” Issei whistled impressed.
> 
> “Yep.”
> 
> “Now what?”
> 
> “There’s more. Out of all the Sacred Gears, there are 14 that are in a league entirely on their own. They are classed as ‘Longinus’ and have the ability to kill Gods.”
> 
> “For real!?”
> 
> “Yep. Mind you no one has actually killed a God yet, but the Sacred Gears hold the power to kill them.”
> 
> “Woah…”
> 
> “Now let’s find out your Sacred Gear. If you’re lucky then you might end up with a Longinus. Tomorrow’s Saturday, so there’s no problem waking up past bed time.”
> 
> Issei nodded. “Okay, what do I do?”
> 
> Hehehe~ this is gonna be fun~
> 
> “Stand up.”
> 
> “Huh? Why do I need to stand up?”
> 
> “ _Stand up_.”
> 
> “Okay, okay, sheesh… now what?”
> 
> “Raise a hand.” He raised his left hand. “Now, close your eyes and imagine the strongest thing that comes to mind.”
> 
> “S-Strongest thing…? Son Goku from Dragon Ball…?”
> 
> I grinned. “Now imagine him in a particular pose where he looks the strongest.” Issei's body twitched as if he was going to do that pose but held back. “Now lower your arm and mimic the pose of that person. You have to imagine it strongly okay? Don’t hold back.”
> 
> “Do I have to…?”
> 
> “Do you want to find out your Sacred Gear or not?”
> 
> “Fine…” He took the pose and carried out the entire thing. “KAMEHAMEHA!”
> 
>  **[Hahahahaha!]**
> 
> “Now open your eyes. In this place which is filled with Mana, the Sacred Gear will appear more easily.”
> 
> “Okay…” Issei slowly opened his eyes-
> 
>  ** _*FLASH!*_**
> 
> -and white wings with blue glass panels popped out of his back. Ah, right. Vali is the Red Dragon Emperor in this timeline.
> 
> “Woah!” Issei stumbled forward and looked over his shoulder, his face settling into a deadpan. “Really? Wings? What will they do? Let me fly? They look like they will break anytime soon!”
> 
> “Hey, don’t diss them so soon. Those aren’t _any_ wings, they are called “The White Dragon Emperor's Light Wings” and are commonly known as **Divine Dividing**. They house the soul of the Vanishing Dragon, Albion sealed inside it.”
> 
> “Dragon? You mean these wings are just a jail for a Dragon’s soul?”
> 
> “I will punch you.” He shut up. “Yes, it is a jail for a Dragon’s soul, blame God for that, but that doesn’t mean it’s useless. Sure you can fly with it, but that’s not all there is to it.”
> 
> “What does it do?”
> 
> “ **Divine Dividing** is a Mid-Tier Longinus-Class Sacred Gear. It divides your opponent's power by a factor of two every ten seconds; however, you can't divide their power without making contact first. Depending on your physical condition you can perform only a limited number of Divides as more than that would destroy your body. Also, there's a ten second cool down between each Divide, something that you'll have to get used to and get rid of on Balance Breaker.”
> 
> Issei’s mood did a complete 180. “It’s a Longinus!?”
> 
> “Yup, and the Dragon that it houses the soul of isn’t any ordinary Dragon.”
> 
> “What do you mean?”
> 
> “Hmm, let me tell you a tale that you must know as its user.”
> 
> “A tale?”
> 
> “The history behind **Divine Dividing**.”
> 
> * * *
> 
> Once upon a time, there were two Dragons. They both had unrivalled power that put them in a league entirely of their own.
> 
> They were called “The Heavenly Dragons”.
> 
> One was Albion Gwiber, the Vanishing Dragon, the White Dragon Emperor, and the Dragon of Supremacy.
> 
> The other was Y Ddraig Goch, the Welsh Dragon, the Red Dragon Emperor, and the Dragon of Domination.
> 
> Both of them held so much power that only a handful of beings could dream of matching them. Every single Gods and Goddesses feared them, for the two had slayed many of their kind from ancient times and always left their mark wherever they went.
> 
> Ddraig and Albion were considered rivals of each other but held so much hatred and hostility towards each other that whenever they would cross paths with each other they would battle and try to defeat each other. Their battles were so intense that they would rage on for days on end, leaving only utter destruction and ruins in their wake.
> 
> One time they battled across the entire _World_ eventually stumbling into the middle of another war between three sub-factions. The two Dragons paid no mind to the ongoing war and kept on battling each other, taking countless lives in the process. The resulting destruction caused from their battle was so extreme that the war between the three sub-factions was put on ceasefire and the leaders- the Four Satans, the God of Bible and the Fallen Angel Cadres- focused on defeating the two Heavenly Dragons no matter how low their chances at victory were.
> 
> In the end, the Four Satans sacrificed themselves to defeat the Dragons and the God of Bible destroyed their bodies, before sealing their souls into the Sacred Gears that would later be known as the **Divine Dividing** and the **Boosted Gear**.
> 
> But even then, the battle between the two Heavenly Dragons did not end. Enraged at God for sealing their souls into Sacred Gears made for humans, they forced their human hosts to battle each other to settle the scores. Sometimes Albion's host would win and sometimes Ddraig's. This has gone on for centuries and to this day is still carried on.
> 
> Because of these two Dragons and their selfishness, the lives of their hosts would be ruined and thus be one of constant struggle, pain and tragedy often being the reason for the deaths of their friends and family.
> 
> * * *
> 
> “... and you will face the same fate unless you grow strong enough to flip fate the bird.”
> 
> Issei summed up his situation with only one word. “Shit.”
> 
> “Shit indeed.”
> 
> Issei stayed quiet for some time before groaning. “I shouldn’t have left the Dojo.”
> 
> “You shouldn’t have.”
> 
> “Ugh…”
> 
> “Power attracts power Baka-nii. Both in the form of allies and enemies. You, my brother have the power to upset the balance of the world. Now that you have awakened your Sacred Gear, factions from all around the world will come for you, either for recruitment or...”
> 
> “…elimination.”
> 
> “So? What will you do?”
> 
> “I… don’t know. What do you think I should do?”
> 
> “There are three options I can give you at the moment.” I shrugged and raised on finger. “First option is to stay Human, and master **Divine Dividing** , then attain the Balance Breaker and master it. Grow stronger. Fight your rival, the Red Dragon Emperor and win.”
> 
> I raised another finger. “Second option is to become a Dragon. Talk to Albion, make a deal with him. Give him your Human body, in exchange he will craft you a stronger body of a Dragon. That will make mastering **Divine Diving** and its Balance Breaker a lot easier since the body will be crafted from his own flesh and blood. Grow stronger. Fight your rival and win.”
> 
> I raised a third finger. “Finally, ally yourself to a Faction. Be it the Devils, the Angels or the Fallen Angels, any will do. Heck, you can even ally yourself to Factions outside of them, like the Norse, Shinto, Olympus, and the Celts. There are so many Factions out there for you to ally yourself to. Longinus users like yourself are extremely valuable to them, so you can go and offer them an alliance. You can also apply the second option to this one, and once again, grow stronger. Fight your rival and win.”
> 
> “I see…” Issei took a deep breath and tried to relax.
> 
> “Anything else?”
> 
> “Yeah. Do you have a Sacred Gear too?”
> 
> I nodded. “Yup. It’s a Longinus too.”
> 
> “Really? Show it to me!”
> 
> I held out my arm to the side and in a burst of flames, a gold-edged scarlet great sword manifested itself. With a grin of utter smugness, I spoke up. “Allow me to introduce you to **Warlord Nightmare** , a High-Tier Longinus.”
> 
> Spoiler: Warlord Nightmare
> 
> “That’s just not fair! Why do you get a sword when I get a pair of wings!?” As expected, he whined. “First, you get a hot chick like Serafall-san, and now you get a cool looking sword Sacred Gear like this!? It’s even a tier higher than mine! _Why_!?”
> 
> “Fate is a, pardon the language, _bitch_ , my brother.”
> 
> Issei just grumbled and crossed his arms. “So? What does it do? I bet it’s a lot cooler than mine.”
> 
> I smiled innocently and twirled the sword that is almost the same size as me. “Oh this? It has an ability named “No Return”. It’s a passive ability with the aim “to leave irrecoverable wounds”. So even if you’re wearing a full body armor, **Warlord Nightmare** will outright ignore it. Any wound no matter how minor or major they are will never heal unless I allow it.”
> 
> “That’s so much better than mine!”
> 
> I slapped him. “You fool! Think about it! You can weaken a God by dividing their power by two every ten seconds! I on the other hand have to keep on cutting them until they bleed to death!”
> 
> “Oh!”
> 
> “Yes ‘Oh’!”
> 
> “Then why is it a High-Tier Longinus? Shouldn’t it be a Mid-Tier or Low-Tier instead?”
> 
>  **[Oh you sly bastard…]**
> 
> “That’s because of its second ability “Scarlet Extinction Flames”. There’s nothing the flames can’t kill.” I shrugged. “I won’t even need the Balance Breaker to kill Gods. You will.”
> 
> “…”
> 
> “…what?”
> 
> “Don’t you “what?” me! You weren’t going to tell me about it if I hadn’t asked were you!?”
> 
>  **[Bwahahaha! You’re _evil_!]**
> 
> “Perhaps.”
> 
> “Arrgh! I’m gonna fucking kill you!”
> 
> * * *
> 
> “Where are we headed so late at night?” Issei asked tugging at the cloak I made him wear. “And won’t mom and dad be pissed if they find out that we’re out of the house at freaking 1 AM? Also what’s with this cloak? Why am I the only one wearing this? Are we doing some kind of secret mission or something?”
> 
> I hummed as I lead Issei towards the church. “We’re heading towards the Church. What mom and dad doesn’t know won’t hurt them. The cloak that you’re wearing will erase your presence and turn you invisible once I pump Demonic Power into it. And yes, we are doing something similar to a secret mission. Mainly, it’s about confirming a suspicion or two of mine. Moreover, this will serve as your live practical session on what it means to be part of the Supernatural.”
> 
> “Isn’t the Church supposed to be a place where Devils can’t enter or get anywhere close to?”
> 
> “Not if they are abandoned. The one in Kuoh is abandoned and currently, Fallen Angels and a bunch of criminals are residing in it. Kuoh Town is the territory of Devils, and the fact that Fallen Angels are here without permission means that they are trespassing.”
> 
> “Which means?”
> 
> “If they refuse to leave, then they will die. All I’m doing is cleaning up a mess that the current territory overseer of Kuoh is supposed to do.”
> 
> Issei stopped in his tracks. “Hold on! How can you speak so lightly about killing them!?”
> 
> I half-turned and looked Issei in the eyes. “They are criminals and trespassers, if they don’t leave then they will die. Simple as that.”
> 
> “B-But, that’s not r-”
> 
> “Right? Baka-nii, in the Supernatural World, there’s no right or wrong. The strong survives, the weak dies. Clashes between Devils and Fallen Angels are common even with the currently fragile peace. You were offered a position in Gremory-senpai’s Peerage, if you accept it then cleaning this sort of things will become one of your jobs.”
> 
> Issei pursed his lips. “Even so-”
> 
> “There’s no “Even so” in the Supernatural World. It’s simply “Do or Die”. If you don’t want to get your hands bloody, then forget about accepting Gremory-senpai’s offer. As long as you think like a Human and live like one, you will never get a Harem.”
> 
> “Wha-!?”
> 
> “Remember what I said about power attracting power? That also applies to women. If you’re powerful then women will shove their, pardon the language, cunts right in your face and demand that you impregnate them.” He blushed and drooled already forgetting about his protests earlier. “If you don’t have power, then not a single woman will acknowledge your existence.” I picked up a pebble and held it in front of his face. “This pebble will have higher value than you. You want a Harem? Stop thinking like a Human, get stronger and become powerful. How you do it depends on you.” I shrugged. “Now come, I’ve got some cleaning to do and practical lessons to teach you.”
> 
> “…alright.”
> 
> A couple of minutes later we stood in front of the abandoned Church. “Listen up, this is what you will do. Once I open the doors, you will move to one corner and stay still. Your job is to observe only and nothing more. Am I understood?” He nodded. “You will not move an inch, you will not make a sound. You will only watch, hear and breathe. In case a fight breaks out I’ll leave my familiars to guard you. Got it?”
> 
> “Yep.”
> 
> “Good.” I tapped the cloak and Issei turned invisible completely vanishing from my senses. “Rina, Shina.” A Griffin popped out of thin air and a Panther came out of my shadow. I ignored Issei’s yelp of surprise and addressed the two familiars. “Your job will be to protect Baka-nii by putting up a silencing and protective barrier around the three of you. Understood?”
> 
>  **“Yep. Got’cha Boss!”**
> 
> “Good.” I cracked my fingers and rolled my arms. “Now then…” I raised my right leg, pumped it full of Ki to strengthen it and used the Rook Piece trait in the Queen Piece to Spartan Kick the doors.
> 
>  ** _*BAM!**CRASH!**SQUELCH!**SPLAT!*_**
> 
> “Hello~! Anyone home~?” I strolled in with a wide grin plastered on my face ignoring how the exorcists scrambled to get their bearings. In the distance I can see the doors over a puddle of blood and some limbs sticking out from underneath them.
> 
> “Who are you!?”
> 
> “What the fuck!?”
> 
> “Call the boss lady!”
> 
> “They are dead!”
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **Issei POV**
> 
> I stared dumbly at the display of strength that Izayoi just showed. He kicked the doors off of their hinges! What the fuck!?
> 
> “Ah, such panic never ceases to amuse me.” How can he comment so nonchalantly when the Exorcists all pointed guns and light sabers(?) at him? And what does he mean by ‘never ceases to amuse me’!? How many times has he done this!?
> 
> “What do you want brat!?”
> 
> “Who? Me? I only want to talk to your Fallen Angel boss. Where are they?”
> 
> “Let’s go stand in one corner.”
> 
> The talking bird nudged me- _‘Oh my God, it talks!’_ \- and I quickly entered the Church going to the immediate corner on the left side of where the doors were.
> 
> “Huh? Why should we tell you where she is?”
> 
> “Hey! He just invaded our place didn’t he? Let’s kill him!”
> 
> Oh shit! Are the-?!
> 
> “Worry not.” The talking bird landed on my shoulder. “These fools amount to nothing for Boss. Think of them as unimportant mob characters.”
> 
> “O-Oh…” Is that so?
> 
> “Hahaha! You? A bunch of pitiful and sad excuses for Human beings? Kill _me_? How funny!” I don’t think it’s wise to piss them off Izayoi! There’s like 40 of them here! “If you don’t want to die, then call your Boss. On second thought, don’t call her. I’ll find her myself. Instead, come and attack me. Giving your heads to the Vatican will get me some decent cash.”
> 
> “Grrr…! Don’t be cocky brat! I’ll kill you!”
> 
> I tensed as Criminal #1 rushed at Izayoi with a light saber in hand.
> 
> “Hehe~ wrong choice~”
> 
> “DIE!”
> 
> Criminal #1 got close to Izayoi and slashed at him, only for the light saber to be stopped dead with a single finger by Izayoi.
> 
> “Wha-!?”
> 
> Izayoi flashed an innocent smile that was _anything_ but innocent. “As I said, _wrong choice_.” I stared dumbly as the dude’s head simply flew off of his shoulders right after Izayoi said his part. The dude’s body fell to the ground and Izayoi kicked it aside. “So? Who’s next in death row?”
> 
> “GET HIM!” Criminal #2 yelled and charged at Izayoi with several others following his lead. Half of the criminals stayed in the back and pointed their guns at him, while the rest rushed at him with their light sabers.
> 
> “All of you then? Okay, don’t worry it will be over in a second.” Overconfident much dear brother?
> 
> He just waved is hand at the incoming dudes and-
> 
>  ** _*FREEZE!*_**
> 
> -my jaw hit the ground as I stared at the dudes that were turned to ice statues. He… he… Izayoi can do something like this…!? I don’t know if I should be scared or amazed. If he can do something like this with just a wave of his hand, then what else can he do? How long has he been capable of doing this? How strong is he?
> 
> “Izayoi Hyoudou?”
> 
> I blinked and looked at the direction of the new voice, only to salivate and push down an erection, then stare dumbly at the woman, who was not only hot as hell wearing a BDSM gear, but also had black feathered wings! Wait, why does she look so familiar…?
> 
> “Ah, Yuuma Amano…” Excuse me? “…nice of you to finally join me!”
> 
> Eh? What? That woman is Yuuma-chan? Hehehe, Izayoi’s joking isn’t he? There’s no way Yuuma-chan is a Fallen Angel…right?
> 
> The woman cringed. “Please don’t call me that. My name is Raynare, not Yuuma Amano.”
> 
> Ah…
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **Izayoi POV**
> 
> “And judging by what you’ve done, am I safe in assuming that you’re a Magician?”
> 
> I shrugged. “Maybe. Maybe not. But that’s not important. What’s important is that, you _will_ answer my questions.”
> 
> “And if I don’t?”
> 
> I smiled coldly at her. “You will die.”
> 
> Raynare looked at the ice statues and scoffed. “Just because you froze a bunch of lowly humans doesn’t mean you can take on a Fallen Angel of my caliber. Besides…” she snapped her fingers and three more Fallen Angels came out from the basement. “…there’s four of us, and you’re alone.”
> 
> I chuckled. “So what if there’s four of you? Not even a hundred of you will be enough to make me sweat.”
> 
> “Don’t be cocky brat!”
> 
> I ignored the Fedora Man and got straight to the point. “What are your intentions with my brother? I know you asked him out yesterday and plan on going on a date this Sunday. But what I want to know is, what is your true plan?”
> 
> “Hmph. I guess I can tell you that. I plan on killing him at the end of the date. He’s got a Sacred Gear that makes him a threat to us, so our higher ups sent me and my group to get rid of him.”
> 
> “You plan to get rid of a human completely unaware of the Supernatural World simply because his Sacred Gear makes him a threat?” She nodded. “Okay.”
> 
> “Huh?”
> 
> Ignoring their confusion I proceeded to ask another question. “Who is the higher-up that wanted to get rid of him?”
> 
> It was the Fedora Man who answered. “Obviously Azazel-sama did you ignorant fool!”
> 
> “Do you really expect me to believe that?” I asked Raynare despite her not answering me. “Azazel is known to get a hard on every time a Sacred Gear’s name floats around him. He would never send anyone to kill a Sacred Gear user, especially one who is completely unaware of the Supernatural. Moreover, this is a Devil’s territory, specifically the territories of the siblings of the current Lucifer and Leviathan. Azazel isn’t an idiot, sending a bunch of his pet crows here, let alone ordering them to kill a Sacred Gear user instead of recruiting them, is the height of idiocy and foolishness. The only one who would do this is Kokabiel. Am I wrong?”
> 
> “You talk like you know him better than us brat.”
> 
> “And we’re not crows!”
> 
> “The fact that you’re not denying it means that I’m correct. Kokabiel probably told you that doing this will get you promoted, so you agreed like the idiots you lot are.”
> 
> “…”
> 
> I stared at them for several seconds before sighing. “I’m giving you two options. First is to leave this place and I’ll pretend that you never came here. The second option is rather simple.” I shot them a bloodthirsty grin. “I’ll kill you. Decide quickly.”
> 
> “You brat! Who do you think you are!? _I_ ’ll kill you!”
> 
> Fedora Man formed a blue light spear and dived down at me. Just as he was about to slash me with it, I glared at him and he flew back crashing into the ice statues shattering them into icy mist.
> 
> “Guh…!”
> 
> “Dohnaseek!”
> 
> “Death it is.”
> 
> “Wha-? How dare you!” I jumped to the height of the blonde gothic loli Fallen Angel and punched her hard enough to crush her skull. I backflipped mid-air and stomped the blue haired whore Fallen Angel, crushing her spine from the blow as she crashed to the ground creating a small crater around her.
> 
> I hovered in air and crossed my arms raising an eyebrow at Raynare who was gritting her teeth. “Well? What will you do? Leave or die?”
> 
> “Like Hell! If I go back now then Azazel-sama will get pissed at me!”
> 
> I leered at her. “And you will die if you stay here. _Leave_.”
> 
> “…tch fine.” She flew down and lifted the blue haired half-dead whore Fallen Angel and sent me one last glare before leaving.
> 
> I snorted and floated down looking at the exit of the Church where the Gremory Peerage stood staring at me.
> 
> “Why the heck are you people wearing _pajamas_?”
> 
> * * *
> 
> “Why did you become a Devil Izayoi?” Issei asked as we left home heading towards the ORC.
> 
> Last night, I and Tomato agreed to meeting up at the ORC today in the afternoon to discuss last night’s incident. Issei didn’t even notice their arrival, apparently too shocked over learning that his first girlfriend was a Fallen Angel sent to kill him. He had been in a daze the entire walk home and promptly fell asleep once I dropped him in his room.
> 
> He woke up late this morning and I reminded him about the meeting. He wore a red full-sleeve button up shirt under a black vest, blue jeans and brown shoes. I wore a white full-sleeve button up shirt under a blue vest, cream colored gabardine pants and white slip-on shoes. Both of us had gold scarves wrapped around our necks.
> 
> “Why did I become a Devil you ask?” I tapped my chin. “There are a few reasons. First and foremost being the fact that I love Serafall, she’s a Devil by the way, she reincarnated me into a Devil as her Queen.”
> 
> “Cool.” I huffed at Issei’s bland reply.
> 
> “I love Serafall, so I want to be by her side my entire life. As a Human, I’ll live for a century if I’m lucky, but as a Devil? I can live on for tens of millennia. Secondly, I want to protect Humanity. As a Human, I’ll be weak in power scale, but as a Devil? I can grow limitlessly. The more power I have, the more respect, admiration, fear and allies I’ll attract. That way, idiots will know better than to mess with what’s mine.”
> 
> “You’ve got a Hero complex.”
> 
> “So did you and Irina.” I rolled my eyes. I wouldn’t call myself a Hero, but more of an Anti-Hero. “The third is to become a Maou.”
> 
> “A Maou? Really?”
> 
> “Yup. Reincarnated Devils like me are looked down upon in the Underworld by the Nobles. I want to get rid of that discrimination by becoming a Maou. For that I want to succeed Serafall as the next Leviathan.”
> 
> “Of course she would be a Maou…” He grumbled sourly. “Then why does she wear a Magical Girl’s outfit?”
> 
> “She has a TV show in the Underworld where she stars as the Magical Girl. If I succeed her as the next Leviathan, then she won’t have to divide her time between her duties as a Maou and her show. All in all I want to make things easier for her. Then there’s the fact that I want her to be proud of me. If I succeed her as the next Leviathan, then I will be her equal in status and power.” I shrugged and stretched my arms. “There you go, those are the reasons I became a Devil.”
> 
> “What about Harem?”
> 
> “High-Class Devils and above are allowed to have Harems. So if you become a Devil and climb your way up to the rank of a High-Class Devil, then you too can get yourself a Harem.”
> 
> “I wasn’t talking about myself.”
> 
> “I know. Maous aren’t allowed to have Harems, so no, I’m not interested in Harems. Once I become a Maou, I’ll marry Serafall and have a large family.”
> 
> Issei stared at me for a few seconds before sighing with a fond smile on his face. “You really love her don’t you? You’ve even thought out your entire future.”
> 
> “Yep.” Upon reaching the school I followed Issei to the ORC. “Now let’s face the Music.”
> 
> “Yeah…” he knocked on the door thrice and it was opened by Yuuto.
> 
> “Good afternoon Issei-kun, Izayoi-kun. Glad to see you made it.”
> 
> “Oh, it’s you.” Issei deadpanned making Yuuto awkwardly smile.
> 
> “Heya Kiba-senpai!” I waved at the bishounen.
> 
> “Come in and take a seat on the couch.”
> 
> “Pardon the intrusion.” I pushed Issei inside the room and sat down beside Koneko exchanging nods with her. Yuuto went and stood by the window.
> 
> “Ara~ ara~ look who’s here, ufufufu~”
> 
> “Heya Himejima-senpai!” I cheerily waved at the sadomasochist as she brought a tray of tea and snacks for us. “Thanks for the hospitality!”
> 
> “Ufufufu~ you’re quite polite, aren’t you?”
> 
> I only grinned at her and took a sip of tea. “The tea is great Himejima-senpai! Can you teach me sometime how to brew tea as good as yours?”
> 
> “Fufufu~ why thank you! I will be more than glad to teach you, and please call me Akeno.”
> 
> “If you say so.”
> 
> Issei’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance as the two of us openly flirted in front of him.
> 
> “Good afternoon Ise-kun, Izayoi-kun. I didn’t expect you to come earlier.”
> 
> “Good afternoon to you too Gremory-senpai. As for coming early? Figured we all could go out for lunch after talking things out.”
> 
> Rias sat down on her chair behind the desk and nodded. “Hmm, I guess we could.”
> 
> “Great!”
> 
> “Ara~ ara~ aren’t you the charming one. If you go on like this I’m afraid I might fall for you ufufufu~”
> 
> I shrugged. “So I’ve been told.”
> 
> “Can we start the meeting please?” Issei gritted out with a vein throbbing on his temple.
> 
> Rias chuckled. “Very well. Let us start.” She pressed a hand over her chest drawing Issei’s eyes to her breasts. “I am Rias Gremory, Heiress of the House Gremory, King of the Peerage and the President of the Occult Research Club. A pleasure to meet you.”
> 
> “I am Akeno Himejima, the Queen of Rias Gremory and the Vice-President of the Occult Research Club. A _pleasure_ to meet you.” Issei shuddered at her tone even though it was mostly directed at me.
> 
> “Koneko Toujou… **_*nibble*_** …Rook…”
> 
>  **[Heh.]**
> 
> “Yuuto Kiba, Knight of Rias Gremory. An honor to meet you.”
> 
> “Can’t say the same for me…” Issei grumbled. “I am Issei Hyoudou, from Class 2-C. Nice to meet you all.”
> 
> “You forgot the “Leader of Perverted Trio” and “Self-Proclaimed Harem King” Baka-nii.”
> 
> “Oh shut it.”
> 
> We all chuckled before I stood up. “I am Izayoi Hyoudou, Disciplinary Committee Head, from Class 1-C and…” I smiled widely at them blinding Issei with the shine of my teeth.
> 
>  ** _*FWIP*_**
> 
> I brought out my six wings and flapped them before bowing with a hand across my chest. “…the Queen of Serafall Leviathan. A pleasure to meet you all.”
> 
> The entire Gremory Peerage stared dumbly at me with their mouths open wide.
> 
> “Huh?”


	4. Chapter 3: I hate you Murphy

> “Talking”
> 
>  _‘Thinking’_
> 
>  _“Telepathic conversation”_
> 
>  **Sacred Gear**
> 
>  **[Epis]**
> 
>  **(Ddraig)**
> 
>  **{Albion}**
> 
>  ** _*Sound effect*_**  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Previously on Chapter 2…**
> 
> “I am Izayoi Hyoudou, Disciplinary Committee Head, from Class 1-C and…” I smiled widely at them blinding Issei with the shine of my teeth.
> 
>  ** _*FWIP*_**
> 
> I brought out my six wings and flapped them before bowing with a hand across my chest. “…the Queen of Serafall Leviathan. A pleasure to meet you all.”
> 
> The entire Gremory Peerage stared dumbly at me with their mouths open wide.
> 
> “Huh?”  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
> “So let me get this straight.” Tomato said as she blankly stared at me with her elbows propped up on the table and fingers of both hands interlocked with each other’s. “You crossed paths with the Maou Leviathan in Kyoto when you were 11.”
> 
> “Yep.”
> 
> “She had sensed your vast back then ‘Mana reserves’ and Sacred Gear, and then had stalked you for an _entire year_ until jumping into a fight between you and a Stray Devil to ‘save the day’ so to speak of.”
> 
> “She admitted all these herself. Proudly too.”
> 
> “She then took you under her, pardon the pun, wings and had been teaching you Magic.”
> 
> “Ice, Lightning, Barriers, Seals and Bindings.”
> 
> “Then a year later, on the night of your birthday, she offered you to be her Queen.”
> 
> “It was a Mutation Piece.”
> 
> “Since then, you’ve ‘cranked’ up you training so that you don’t tarnish her reputation.”
> 
> “Yep.”
> 
> “I see.”
> 
> “…”
> 
> “You have my condolences.”
> 
> “…you know it’s kinda funny how Sona had asked the same things you did now over six months ago.”
> 
> Tomato took a sip of her fifth cup of Tea and raised an eyebrow, her aquamarine eyes dull, far too done with anything related to the ‘Sis-con Maous’. “Is that why she chose you to be the Disciplinary Committee Head?”
> 
> “I was the one who suggested it.”
> 
> “I see.”
> 
> Yep. She’s done.
> 
> It took half an hour to summarize my story so to speak of about how I became Serafall’s Queen, and the more Tomato learnt, the more she got tired and drank Tea. Akeno was amused with Tomato’s reaction to my story, Koneko paid half attention to me and half attention to her snacks, Yuuto looked like he wanted to pity my luck but at the same time he wanted to sympathize with me, except he didn’t know _how_.
> 
> All in all? I am the one who’s entertained.
> 
> “What about you Ise-kun?”
> 
> “…zzz…boobies…hehe…”
> 
> Tomato’s eye twitched, Akeno chuckled and Koneko shot a disgusted look at him. Issei is slumped over the armrest of the couch, asleep and snoring.
> 
> I pointed a finger and shot a bolt of Lightning at him.
> 
> “Ouch!” Issei yelped awake and glared at me. “What was that for!?”
> 
> “Rias-senpai asked you something.”
> 
> “Oh. Sorry about that Gremory-senpai! I fell asleep. Hehe~” Issei nervously said rubbing the back of his head.
> 
> Tomato nodded taking another sip of Tea from her fifth cup not taking her dull unblinking aquamarine eyes off of him. “It’s okay. Have you decided on whether you will become a Devil or not?”
> 
> “That huh?”
> 
> Tomato looked at me questioningly and I shrugged.
> 
> “What do you think Izayoi?”
> 
> “Why are you asking me? It’s your life, you should decide what to do, not me.”
> 
> Issei sighed. “Even still I want to know what your opinion is. You’re the smarter and mature one out of the two of us.”
> 
> “I say you go for it.” I waved my hand in Tomato’s direction. “Despite how she looks-”
> 
> “Excuse me?”
> 
> “-the House Gremory is known for treating their servants like family. You will have an easier time as a Devil with them than other Factions, or Houses. So I say go for it.”
> 
> Issei stood silent for a few seconds before nodding. “Alright, if you say so.”
> 
> “Your turn Rias-senpai.”
> 
> “Ise-kun, please lie down on the couch.” Tomato said getting off of her seat. Once Issei lied down, Tomato brought out a box from a Magic circle and opened it.
> 
> “Which Piece will you use?”
> 
> Tomato pulled out a Pawn Piece and placed it on Issei’s chest. It didn’t glow. Tomato placed another one with the same result. She repeated it five more times before they all started glowing together. “Seven Pawns… what is his Sacred Gear? A Longinus?” Tomato mumbled to herself.
> 
> “I suggest you put limiters on five of the seven Pawns. The power boost from all seven at once will explode him.”
> 
> “I’ll die!?”
> 
> “Very well.” A crimson glow surrounded Tomato. “I order you, Issei Hyoudou, in my name Rias Gremory! Shed your human skin and don the one of my kin! Be delighted, for you will be resurrected as a Devil, into my Pawn!”
> 
> The Pieces glowed and sunk into Issei’s chest. In Canon, Issei had taken eight Pawns to be resurrected from the dead, when he had the **Boosted Gear**. In this timeline, he took seven instead of eight with **Divine Dividing**. Is it because he was alive that he required seven or is it because **Divine Dividing** is easier to Master? Well, not like it matters. This is Issei we are talking about, Plot Armor is his Trump Card.
> 
> “Huh? I don’t feel anything different.”
> 
> “You will. In daylight, you will feel weak. In the night you’ll become stronger and all of your senses will be enhanced.”
> 
> “Heeee? That so?”
> 
> “It will take about a week to adjust.” I pipe in. “Well, it took me a week to adjust. It might be more for you.”
> 
> “This week’s gonna be a pain huh?”
> 
> “Yup.” I turned to Tomato. “Rias-senpai. Leave his training to me. He’ll be strong in no time!”
> 
> “You just want an excuse to beat me up don’t you!?”
> 
> “By the way, he’s already awakened his Sacred Gear last night with my help.” I ignored him.
> 
> Tomato crossed her arms under her Tomatoes making Issei drool. “Really? I’m sure it is a powerful Sacred Gear if he took seven Pawns to turn.”
> 
> I smiled up at her. “Two words Rias-senpai.” I turned Issei around and slapped his back sending a pulse of Demonic Power into his spine making him yelp.
> 
> “Hey!”
> 
> Two metal white wings with blue glass panels popped out. “ **Divine Dividing** …!” Tomato’s eyes brightened and a grin threatened to split her face in two. She threw her arms up and cheered. “Hahahahahaha! A Longinus! Hah! Take that Sona!”
> 
> “Is it really that big of a deal?” Issei asked scratching his head. “I mean, yours is a High-Tier Longinus that can kill Gods in its base state right?”
> 
> “Huh? Yours is a Longinus too Izayoi-kun?” Tomato paused in her cheering. “Now that I think about it, Maou Leviathan did say it was a Longinus, but not which one.”
> 
> I held my hand to the side and in a burst of scarlet flames **Warlord Nightmare** manifested. “Blade of the Extinction Queen, **Warlord Nightmare**.”
> 
> Everyone stared in awe at the sword that is almost as big as me.
> 
>  **[Fuhahahaha! Bow down to me Mongrels! For you are in the presence of I, the Extinction Queen, Epis! Fuhahaha!]**
> 
>  _‘Reallly? You had to emulate Gilgamesh?’_
> 
> Everyone flinched hearing Epis suddenly talking to them from the sword.
> 
> “Was… was that really Epis…?” Tomato asked shakily. Well, knowing Epis’s legend I’m not surprised she would be fearful of her.
> 
> I sighed. “Yup.”
> 
> “Excuse me Izayoi-kun, when did you awaken her?” Akeno asked with a serious look on her face.
> 
> I just cocked my head pretending to not know why she’s asking that. “Right after I was turned into a Devil. Why?”
> 
> “Izayoi-kun, the users of **Warlord Nightmare** are known to die after awakening it. Are you alright?”
> 
>  **[Firstly, _I_ killed them cause they were that upstart YHWH’s followers. Secondly, they were utterly pathetic and weak. Thirdly, Izayoi has defeated and subjugated me unlike those idiots. That’s why he’s still alive. He has proven he’s strong. He has proven he’s not pathetic. You may as well forget everything that has been written down about my jail, cause all those times, I never allowed the idiots to use my _true_ power. Izayoi is the first, and he will be the last to use my full powers. Don’t you dare patronize him.]**
> 
> “U-Understood.”
> 
>  **[Good.]**
> 
> “Awwww~! You’re making me blush Epis-chan~!”
> 
>  **[…shut it.]**
> 
> “Anyway Rias-senpai!”
> 
> “Yes?”
> 
> “Let’s make a schedule for Baka-nii okay? I’ll deal with his training and you’ll teach him his duties as a Devil.”
> 
> “I see. Do you have something in mind?”
> 
> “Yep.”
> 
> “Hey! Don’t I get a say in the matter!?”
> 
> I turned to Issei and raised an eyebrow. “Do you want a Harem or not?”
> 
> “Of course I do! But wh-”
> 
> “Then you’ll train. If you’re not strong then you’re worth less than a pebble. I may not approve of a Harem, but that doesn’t mean I won’t help you attain one.”
> 
> “Really?”
> 
> I grinned at him. “Don’t think for a moment that it’d be easy. Because, you’ve already walked into Hell.”
> 
> Rias snapped her fingers at me. “EMIYA, right?” Weeb spotted!
> 
> I winked at her. “Yup. ‘That’s Hell you’re walking into.’ Hmm, should’ve said that before you turned him.”
> 
> Rias nodded. “You’re right. It would’ve been funnier if you did.”
> 
> “We can’t have everything now can we?”
> 
> “Sadly we can’t.” Tomato perked up as if an idea just came to her. “Hey! Do you think Yuuto can pull an UBW?”
> 
> “The Reality Marble? Maybe if he really wants it as his Balance Breaker, but not out of it. But he can probably do the flying swords and stuff.”
> 
> Both of us then turned our heads towards Yuuto making him tense. “Bu-Buchou?”
> 
> “Hey, want me to deal with him too?”
> 
> “Wh-What?” Poor dude looks scared.
> 
> “I’d be glad if you would.”
> 
> Tomato and I shook our hands. “So I have two Devils to tort- err, train?”
> 
> “You were going to say ‘torture’!? You were, weren’t you!?”
> 
> “That’s right Izayoi-kun. When can you start?”
> 
>  _“HEY!”_
> 
> “Hmm, how about four days a week sound? Sunday, Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday? Do you have a training ground to use?”
> 
> “Hmm, there’s a villa atop a mountain that you can use. Will you start from tomorrow?”
> 
> I turned to Yuuto. “What do you think?” I didn’t ask Issei because he’d be sure to whine and reduced the four days of training to three, if not two.
> 
> Yuuto awkwardly laughed. “Hahaha, how do I say this…?”
> 
> I crossed my arms over my chest and raised an eyebrow. “I’ll have you know I’m the two time national Kendo and Karate champion. So you shouldn’t have any problem with the training should you? Besides, it’s not like I’m going to teach you how to use a sword from the scratch. No, I’ll teach you new tricks that you can use with your **Sword Birth** in the Rating Games in the future.”
> 
> “‘New’ my ass! You’re just ripping off EMIYA and Gilgamesh!”
> 
> “And?”
> 
> “You’ll get sued for copyright?” I rolled my eyes at his question.
> 
> “I guess I can try, at least. For Buchou’s sake.”
> 
> “Yuuto…”
> 
> “With that out of the way, let’s go grab lunch!”
> 
> “Ufufufufu~ someone’s eager to eat~” Akeno said wrapping her arms around me from behind and pushing her Akenos against my head. “Would you perhaps like to eat this Onee-san~?”
> 
>  _‘Oh? So you want to play it like that huh?’_ Faster than Akeno can react, I turned around, got on my tip-toes, pulling her tight against me, I wrapped my arms around her waist and placed my chin on top of her Akenos. Ignoring her surprise, with half-lidded eyes, I replied in the seductive voice that Epis grilled into my system, “If you prove to be delicious enough, then I’ll be glad to _gobble_ you up.”
> 
> Akeno shuddered and moaned. “Ahn~”
> 
> “Wow…” I don’t have to turn around to see how impressed Tomato is. “…this is the first time I’m seeing Akeno like this…”
> 
> Akeno whined as I let her go. “Well, Epis is a great teacher. She taught me everything about dominating others or making them submit to me.”
> 
>  **[Damn right I am!]**
> 
> Though Serafall was hard to dominate, but then again, she _is_ a Maou.
> 
> “Anyway, all of you change into outdoor clothing. You lot shouldn’t wear school uniform all the time you know?” No, seriously, why are they wearing school uniform on a weekend? Only Issei and I aren’t wearing the school uniform.
> 
> “What’s wrong with the school uniform?” Tomato asked in confusion.
> 
> “People will think you have a school uniform fetish if you walk around in public wearing school uniform on a _weekend_.”
> 
> “Ah…”
> 
> “Oh~? And what if I told you I have that fetish? Maybe the naughty schoolgirl who didn’t do her homework?”
> 
>  _‘You’re just begging for another one right there Akeno.’_ I turned around with my arms behind me and leaned towards Akeno. “In that case, I can be the teacher who bends you over a desk and, pardon the language, _fucks_ you silly as punishment for not doing the homework.”
> 
> “Ara…?” Akeno looked genuinely surprised.
> 
> I grinned viciously and tapped her cheek making her shudder submissively. “That’s what I thought.” I narrowed my eyes, grasping her chin with my thumb and index finger, I pulled her down to my level before whispering into her ears, “Now, how about you change here right in front of me? Hmm? Make it a feast for my eyes, why don’t you?”
> 
> Akeno shuddered again and her legs trembled.
> 
> “Hah! Just kidding!” I let her go and twirled around before standing beside an awed Tomato. “I wouldn’t ask something like that of you without getting to know you better and going on a date or two.” Not like I plan to. Serafall is enough.
> 
> Akeno quickly recovered and pouted. “That was rude of you Izayoi-kun. You shouldn’t give hope to a pure maiden like me and take it away the next instant.”
> 
>  _‘Pure maiden my ass.’_
> 
> “Like I said, if you want me to do them to you, then we’ll have to know more about each other than what we do at the moment. Become more than ‘Senpai-Kouhai’, and for that to happen, dates exist.” I replied confidently.
> 
> “Ara?” She cupped her cheek and looked at me with eyes that had ‘desire’ written on them. “Are you asking me out on a date?”
> 
> “Maybe, maybe not. Who knows?” Akeno only smiled.
> 
>  ** _*SOB* *SNIFFLE*_**
> 
> We all paused and looked at Issei who was down on his knees, looking at me with tears of blood running down his cheeks and hands clasped together in prayer. “You are simply amazing Izayoi…! Teach me how to seduce women! For our brotherhood! For us poor fools that are bound to remain virgins for the rest of our lives. TEACH US!”
> 
> Needless to say, I didn’t.  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
> In the end we agreed to starting Issei and Yuuto’s training from next Sunday.
> 
> Issei’s training will consist of relearning Karate from me, and mastering **Divine Dividing**. Then I’ll push him towards Balance Breaker as much as I can until Tannin takes over.
> 
> Yuuto’s training will be more of a transformation because I’ll be turning him into EMIYA and push him into evolving his **Sword Birth**. Hopefully, his Balance Breaker will be EMIYA’s Reality Marble. To make this successful, I’ll be shoving everything I know about both EMIYA and Gilgamesh into his skull.
> 
> Since their training will be starting next week, Issei will be distributing the pamphlets this week. I’ve tasked Yuuto to watch every scene of EMIYA and Gilgamesh in YouTube. Though, I’m worried that he will end up destroying his TV after seeing Artoria using Excalibur on Medusa. Hmm, maybe I’ll shove the idea of Excalibur Morgan into his head later?
> 
> Seems plausible enough.
> 
> “You know…” I spoke up entering an abandoned warehouse. “…you’re not doing a good job at hiding yourself.”
> 
> “Tch. So you noticed?” Dohnaseek stepped out from the shadows forming two light spears in his hands. I had half a guess he would do this, that’s why I didn’t kill him last night.
> 
> “And the rats you brought as well.”
> 
> I had sensed the presence of 25 Fallen Angels in this town two hours ago after returning home from the lunch Issei and I had with the ORC. I had sent Shina, the Panther familiar to see where they were. Shina reported that they were using one of the abandoned warehouses in the outskirts of the town and I headed towards there after evening.
> 
> I didn’t inform Issei about it, because if I did then he would’ve informed Tomato and co, then drag them in, ruining my fun. You see I’m a bit of a battle maniac. I enjoy a good fight, and these 25 Fallen Angels will be the ones to provide me with it. Rest in _pieces_ nameless Fallen Angels.
> 
> “Yer a cocky one ain’t ya shortie?”
> 
> A big and burly Fallen Angel came under the moonlight standing beside Dohnaseek proudly displaying his four wings.
> 
> “I’m not cocky if I can back up my claims.”
> 
> The Fallen Angel created a large javelin of light. “Then show it!” Dohnaseek stepped to the side and let Mr. Burly dash at me. I watched in boredom as the Fallen covered the distance between us in an agonizingly slow pace. Once he as right above me, he brought down his javelin on me. “Now die!”
> 
> I let the javelin land on my shoulder and looked the large Fallen in the eyes, taking minor satisfaction at seeing the shock and confusion that filled his eyes.
> 
> “That’s it?” I asked grabbing onto the light javelin with my thumb and index finger. One major advantage of being Epis’s host is that I have complete immunity to light despite being a Devil. “This isn’t impressive. I’ve killed several two winged Fallens with light spears or swords more intense than yours.”
> 
>  ** _*SHATTER!*_**
> 
> With the slightest of squeezes, I shattered the light javelin and punched him in the Solar Plexus.
> 
> “GUH!”
> 
> Mr. Burly doubled over my fist before shooting backwards destroying a wall as he crashed outside through it. He won’t be getting up after that. I had coated my fist in Ki at the last second before punching him. I’ve damaged his very soul, so even if he stands up, he’ll die soon after.
> 
> “Next.”
> 
> “Take this!” I stepped to the side dodging an attack from the second Fallen before side-kicking him into a third one. My hand shot to my left choking an invisible fourth Fallen.
> 
> “You’re a _mongrel_ aren’t you?” The fourth Fallen’s invisibility wore off.
> 
> “Wha-grrk!”
> 
> “You’re a Human-Fallen Hybrid born with a Sacred Gear. That makes you a mongrel. Do you know what a Mongrel is?” I backhanded a fifth Fallen before grabbing a sixth one to slam him into the seventh Fallen that tried to sneak up on me.
> 
> “N-No…” Even though I told you moments ago?
> 
> “It means a mutt born of mixed descent.”
> 
> “Wha-!?”
> 
> “Sleep.”
> 
>  ** _*CRACK!*_**
> 
> I snapped his neck and then used him as a flail to beat up the fifth, sixth and seventh Fallen leaving them in a gory mess.
> 
> I tilted my head and let a needle thin light spear pass through the place my head was. I waved my hand and turned the eighth Fallen into an Ice statue. I’ll hand it to him, creating a light spear as thin as a needle isn’t easy. Unfortunately for him, I’m too aware of my surroundings to miss it.
> 
> “Don’t bother trying.” I told Dohnaseek as I punched a hole through the ninth Fallen, his innards and bone shards hitting the tenth Fallen behind him giving me the chance to kick him between the legs reducing his jewels to a bloody mess. “I’ve placed a barrier that will prevent anyone from entering or leaving the place. You can’t even call for backup as it is now. So…” I covered the distance between the two of us and grabbed his arm. “…don’t try to run away, okay?”
> 
> “You-!”
> 
>  ** _*SNAP!* *CRAAAACK!* *CRUNCH!*_**
> 
> “ARRRRGHHH!” Dohnaseek screamed in pain clutching the disfigured mess that I turned his left arm into.
> 
> “Now, now, don’t scream so loud! No one will hear you~.” I stabbed the 11th Fallen with an Ice spear before using him to hit the 12th Fallen. I stepped on the 12th Fallen’s head and crushed his skull with a sickening _crunch_. “Think! All these Fallen Angels, your kin, your brethren are dying because you were too much of a coward to face me alone! You’ve done a great job in reducing your kin’s numbers for Heaven and Underworld!” I elbowed the 13th Fallen in the face and then backhanded him into the 14th and 15th Fallen consecutively.
> 
> “J-Just _who_ are you…?” Dohnaseek gritted out.
> 
> “Who? Me?” I pointed at myself with a silly grin as I plunged my fingers into the 16th Fallen’s chest before frying him inside out. All of my six wings popped out of my back and wrapped themselves around 17th to 22nd Fallen Angels and snapped their necks instantly killing them. “I am Izayoi Hyoudou, Queen of Serafall Leviathan. Can’t say I’m pleased to meet you considering what you and Raynare had planned for my brother.” I absolutely relished in the terror that Dohnaseek felt.
> 
> “Y-You… are the… Leviathan’s Queen?”
> 
> I kindly smiled at him. “I did introduce myself in that manner no?” I glanced at the remaining three Fallens including Dohnaseek, all of them staring at me in terror. Ah, I forgot, but there’s another passive ability that **Warlord Nightmare** gives me. ‘Hopeless’. This ability feeds me the negative emotions my enemies feel and empower me. So all this time, the more Fallen I killed, the stronger I became. Despair, Anguish, Anger, Hatred, Disgust and all sorts of negative emotions, you name it, they all empower me.
> 
> Of course there’s a limit to how much I can be empowered, so once my tank gets full, I convert the rest into Demonic Power for my Magic spells. It’s no wonder **Warlord Nightmare** is a High-Tier Longinus. With the amount of negative emotions that empowers me, I can kill a God without even using Balance Breaker.
> 
> “Do you see what you did Dohanseek? You brought several of your own kin to their death, albeit it was unknowingly, I don’t blame you really. If I had introduced myself as Serafall Leviathan’s Queen last night then you wouldn’t have thought about showing up tonight. Right?”
> 
> Dohnaseek hesitantly nodded.
> 
> “I know the kind of man you are, and I also know how to make you dance on my palm.” I patted his shoulder and glanced at the remaining Fallens that were trembling in their boots. “You see Dohnaseek, from the very beginning I knew _when_ you and Raynare came to the town, _what_ your intention was and _who_ your target was. All I needed to do was wait for the right time and then…” I picked up a shard of iron and crushed it in my palm. “…crush you.”
> 
> The Fallen Angels whimpered and I resisted the urge to moan as power filled me from their despair, terror and fear.
> 
> “Tell me Dohnaseek, do you know why I didn’t introduce myself as the Leviathan’s Queen?”
> 
> “…”
> 
> I cruelly grinned down at him. “I was bored. I wanted to _kill_ , _hunt_ and play with my _prey_. And unfortunately for you, I chose you as my prey. So I left you alive last night knowing that you would do this. And you did not disappoint me my dear Fallen Angel!” I shot an ice spear through the skull of 23rd Fallen making Dohnaseek flinch and the last one to scream and beg for mercy. “Remember a year ago when several of your six winged Fallen Angels, ones that served Kokabiel, stationed in Florida disappeared?” I spread my arms to the side and smiled. “It was I who killed them.” Though it was possible thanks to Azazel.
> 
> “BUT!” I crouched down to Dohnaseek’s level and frowned at him. “You are not my _real_ prey. Kokabiel is.”
> 
> “Wh-Wha…!”
> 
> “Clairvoyance is a pain you know?” I lied through my teeth. “But at the same time, it’s so handy! That is how I knew everything. And now… you’ll die. Thank you for your service~!”
> 
> Drawing a Magic circle that Epis taught me beside him, I stood up and hopped away leaving two crumbling ice statues. _‘Epis, be sure to store all of it. I’ll need it when that crow shows up.’_
> 
>  **[Heheheheh~ I knew I was right in choosing you! You would’ve made a fine successor for me if I wasn’t sealed by that upstart YHWH!]**
> 
>  _‘I’m glad you choose me. After all…’_
> 
>  **[…only a monster can succeed another monster.]**
> 
> I walked home feeling lighter than usual with a large grin plastered on my face as the warehouse and everything in a radius of 300 meters burnt down to non-existence.
> 
> “Ah~ a job well done~”  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Vali Lucifer watched from far away atop a telephone pole as the boy named Izayoi Hyoudou walked away from the burning warehouse looking jolly and self-satisfied.
> 
> He had been spying on his rival, the current White Dragon Emperor. What he saw disappointed him to no end. An utter pervert obsessed with the female body. His parents weren’t anything special too, normal parents with not even an ounce of Mana in them or Magical history for that matter. The same being applied to their eldest son, who had the unfortunate luck to be his rival.
> 
> He had almost lost hope of a good fight, but then the youngest child showed up.
> 
> At only 15 years of age, he already had six wings after serving Serafall Leviathan as her Queen for two years. Normally, the number of wings tell what class a Devil falls into. Four to Six wings meant that they are Mid-Class Devils. But Izayoi Hyoudou? That didn’t apply to him.
> 
> Vali can already sense the immense reserves of Demonic Power that the younger Hyoudou has, easily on par with a weak Ultimate-Class Devil. Yet he had only six wings? Unbelievable. He should have at least eight wings. Perhaps, he was hiding his true power? If so, then why? What’s the use and benefit of doing so?
> 
> Vali’s thoughts came to an abrupt halt as the tip of a sword touched his neck.
> 
> “Don’t you know that it’s rude to spy on others? Hmm?”
> 
>  _‘When did he-!?’_
> 
> Vali glanced at the person holding the tip of the sword at his neck, lo and behold, it’s the same person he was just thinking about, smiling innocently as if he wasn’t holding a sword that can kill him with just a nick at his neck.
> 
> “Leviathan’s Queen.” He greeted in return with the name only a few knows of.
> 
> “It’s quite unbecoming of the current Red Dragon Emperor to spy on others you know~?” So he knows? “Then again you are that rat Rizevim’s grandchild. So I’m not surprised.” A look of rage crossed his face before vanishing when the tip of the sword slightly dug into his neck. “Tut-tut! Don’t be a bad boy Vali Lucifer~! Your great-grandfather would’ve been disappointed you know? I’m sure he’s already rolling in his grave with how his son and your father turned out to be.”
> 
> Vali calmed down and Izayoi removed the sword from his neck.
> 
> “I was merely scouting my rival’s progress.”
> 
> “And you’re disappointed to say the least?”
> 
> “Yes. It’s unfortunate that you aren’t my rival, if you were then our clash would’ve been the most epic one in history.”
> 
> “I’m aware. Maybe we would’ve done the same amount of damage Ddraig and Albion had done during the Great War?” he shrugged. “Regardless, I’m rather happy with Epis. I don’t want a fire breathing winged lizard in my soul.”
> 
>  **(What was that you brat!?)**
> 
> “And there he is! Speak of the lizard and ye shall come!” Wasn’t it Devil? “Hey! Hey! Ddraig! Do you even remember why you and Albion started fighting each other?”
> 
>  **(Of course I do! What do you think I am!?)**
> 
> Vali suppressed a shudder at the shark like grin that settled on Izayoi’s face. “Oh really? What was the reason then?”
> 
>  **(…why should I tell you? You’re not even my host.)** Wow, he actually forgot?
> 
> Izayoi giggled. “Hehehe~ I knew it! You and Albion both forgot why you were fighting didn’t you? How cute~!”
> 
>  **(Vali, murder him! Murder him right here and now!)**
> 
> “Ufufu~ maybe another day?” the younger Hyoudou looked at his watchless wrist. “It’s already getting late enough as it is. If I don’t return home now, I might get into trouble~.”
> 
>  **(So you’re running away? Hmph! I didn’t take you for a coward.)**
> 
>  **[Watch it you dumb Lizard.]** Vali wasn’t sure but he probably felt Ddraig flinch at hearing Epis’s voice.
> 
>  **(Epis… so you’re awake…)**
> 
>  **[What of it?]**
> 
>  **(…nothing.)**
> 
> “I never said that did I? I only told you to hold it off, maybe until the Golden Week? That time I won’t have school, so we can find ourselves a good place to dish it out? What do you think Vali Lucifer?”
> 
> “Hmph. I’ll think about it.”
> 
>  **(Vali!?)**
> 
>  _‘Hush Ddraig. I have no interest in fighting him now. He may have taken down several Fallen Angels, but all of them were weak. I’d rather gather more intel on him first, then fight. He’s not like his brother. He knew that I’ve been spying on his brother.’_  
>  Besides, Azazel had told him to lie low and not cause any trouble for him. Moreover, Izayoi knows _who_ he is, regardless of whether it’s about him being the Red Dragon Emperor or a Lucifer. Information is power, and in this case, Izayoi is the one with power. Not to mention the sheer confidence he had displayed, as if it didn’t matter that Vali was the Red Dragon Emperor.
> 
>  **(Fine…)**
> 
> “Okie-dokie! Have a good night! Ciao!” with that the younger Hyoudou blurred away returning home.
> 
>  _‘Hmm…maybe I’ll send Kuroka to keep an eye on him?’_
> 
> Spoiler: Vali Lucifer
> 
>   
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
> “Hehehe~ who would’ve thought I’d meet the edgelord so soon?”
> 
>  **[…]**
> 
> “You and Ddraig sounded like you the two of you have some History. Wanna talk about it?”
> 
>  **[…another day.]**
> 
> “Okay.”
> 
> From what I can recall, Vali had already stalked Issei in canon to find out more about the latter, but I didn’t think it would be _now_ , but sometime before Excalibur Arc. The fact that he did it now means that Azazel probably knew about Issei possessing **Divine Dividing** from the beginning and told Vali about it.
> 
> But that means that he probably knows that I possess **Warlord Nightmare**. Hmm… this might be troublesome.
> 
> Let’s see… Issei has become a Devil, thankfully this time without dying. Before that I’ve dealt with Raynare’s group right in front of the Gremory Peerage and Issei himself. Next is-
> 
> “Ah…”
> 
> I can’t help but want to bash my skull into a wall now. Raynare’s gone, Issei and her date never happened, Issei didn’t die but became a Devil nevertheless. Now at one glance one would say there’s no problem in everything that has happened so far, but I say “NAY!”
> 
> There’s one big glaring problem! With Raynare gone, Asia won’t be here! That means Issei and Asia’s ship will not sail! Oh no, oh no no no no! For all I know she is dead! I mean it’s not like Kuoh is the only place where Raynare and co. can extract Asia’s Sacred Gear, they can also do it in another town and kill her! And if they do, then Diodora will jump in and ‘save’ Asia, then do whatever he wants to her!
> 
> “FUUUUUUUUUUCK!”


	5. Chapter 4: Cleaning the Trash

“Talking”  
  
 _‘Thinking’_  
  
 _“Telepathic conversation”_  
  
 **Sacred Gear**  
  
 **[Epis]**  
  
 **(Ddraig)**  
  
 **{Albion}**  
  
 ** _*Sound effect*_**

* * *

 **Previously on Chapter 3…**  
  
There’s one big glaring problem! With Raynare gone, Asia won’t be here! That means Issei and Asia’s ship will not sail! Oh no, oh no no no no! For all I know she is dead! I mean it’s not like Kuoh is the only place where Raynare and co. can extract Asia’s Sacred Gear, they can also do it in another town and kill her! And if they do, then Diodora will jump in and ‘save’ Asia, then do whatever he wants to her!  
  
“FUUUUUUUUUUCK!”

* * *

“I’m such an idiot… stupid Murphy, stupid Butterfly Effect, why do you exist? To make me suffer?” I grumbled lying face first on my bed.  
  
 **[Can you drop it already? It’s getting annoying here! Stop grouching and move on!]**  
  
 _‘Shut it Epis! You won’t get it! Issei x Asia is my OTP! And now with that crow out of this town-’_  
  
 **[Yeah, yeah, Miss Sugary Goodness won’t be coming to this town, won’t meet your brother and fall into a forbidden love blah blah blah! What’s done is done! So stop grouching!]**  
  
 _‘But-!’_  
  
 **[Tell me this, do you regret your actions?]**  
  
 _‘Yes and no.’_  
  
 **[I’m gonna fuckin’ murder ya!]**  
  
 _‘Alright! Fine! Sheesh! I don’t regret what I did! Happy now?’_  
  
 **[Good, now settle down and think how you will torture those poor fools. What’s done is done. Don’t think on it. So what if Miss Sugary Goodness won’t be a part of that damned Perv’s life? There’s more aren’t there?]**  
  
 _‘True…’_ Thinking back to my old life, I think I shipped Issei with Aika, a couple of times.  
  
 **[Both of them are perverts of the highest degree. They would either mesh too well or not at all.]**  
  
 _‘What about Murayama? Katase?’_  
  
 **[Fat chance.]**  
  
Yeah, no way can I think of a way in which those two would fall for Issei. Those two can’t even tolerate him being related to the ‘pureness’ and ‘cuteness’ that is I. It will be a cold day in Hell when those two falls for him.  
  
 **[…you do know that your King _can_ make a day cold in Hell?]**  
  
“…” No arguments there. Serafall’s Cross Celsius Trigger is very powerful. Not even Grayfia can pull it off. But that aside, there are other girls too.  
  
Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Ravel and Rossweisse. As it is now, nothing’s too set in the stone. It’s only been a day since Issei had become a Devil and met the ORC.  
  
Moreover, there are other factors to count.  
  
Issei doesn’t have **Boosted Gear** but **Divine Dividing**. He didn’t have that date with Raynare and so he didn’t die. He became a Devil through normal means. He took seven instead of eight Pawn Pieces.  
  
I didn’t exist in the Canon timeline. My very existence might’ve altered the path Canon took. Not to mention, I’ve been hanging out with Serafall for three years, been her Queen for two years and lover for a bit over a year. I’ve already gotten my hands covered in blood. I’ve done a lot of things behind the scenes.  
  
Rias Gremory approached Issei with the offer of making his dream of being a Harem King come true the next day after he was asked out by Raynare. This resulted in Issei consulting in me about the matter and I revealed the truth to him, both about myself and Raynare.  
  
Then there’s Sona. She’s quite different than she was in canon. From what I recall about Canon, Sona was the poster girl of ‘strict’, ‘no-nonsense’, ‘serious’ and ‘business’. She wasn’t flexible at all, or I could be wrong about her, but yeah, she’s quite different in my timeline than her Canon counterpart. She isn’t serious 24/7, students tend to approach her a lot for anything, advice, tips, questions and references etc. instead of admiring her from afar. She does tend to smile more, at least more than the time when I first met her. She’s more receptive to jokes, often time making a few herself and picked up on my sarcasm. But the point is, she is different from her Canon counterpart.  
  
With all these factors in hand, suffice to say, Canon events might not even align together. New things might happen, or worse, some Arcs might exchange the time of incidence. For all I know, the Excalibur Arc might occur before the Riser Phenex Arc.  
  
 _‘This is such a pain… at this point, it’s best to just…’_  
 **[Wing it. With how you’ve changed things, not everything is bound to go according to your plans.]**  
  
That’s true, as it is now, it’s better to wing everything than to worry about them. _‘Maaaan, I so wanted to quote Aizen and say ‘All according to the plan’ and then push up pair of glasses on my nose with my middle finger like Uryu.’_  
  
But even so, I should keep the notebook with detailed plans on the Arcs and how to deal with them instead of throwing them aside. Who knows? They might become useful in the future.  
  
For now, let’s focus on training (torturing) Issei and Yuuto.

* * *

  
  
The rest of the week was quick to pass.  
  
There were no weird Supernatural shenanigans (i.e slaughtering Crows), and no strange murders at night (Freed).  
  
Issei had been adapting well to his new Devil body and is currently distributing pamphlets, Yuuto has started playing the VN of Fate/Stay Night before watching the Anime to have a better understanding of the plot, Koneko is being Koneko, Akeno and I flirted from time to time, sometimes in the hallways and sometimes in the ORC when I drop by to check up on Issei.  
  
School has been peaceful as well, I didn’t have that much pressure on my shoulders despite being the Disciplinary Committee Head as my Enforcers have been doing their job pretty well. We’ve been active only for two weeks and every students from First to Third Years know better than to mess around the school.  
  
However, there are a certain trio of students that never learnt anything from their punishments.  
  
The Perverted Trio.  
  
No matter how many times they are being punished, they never stop. At this point I wouldn’t be surprised if they turned out to be Masochists.  
  
Thankfully, Issei is slowly but surely stopping himself from getting involved in those shenanigans. And once he stops being a part of them, well, let’s just say Matsuda and Motohama won’t be- hmm?  
  
 ** _*SLAM!*_**  
  
“Hyoudo-sama!” I looked up from my papers at the door where three of my Enforcers deposited the aforementioned duo of the Perverted Trio, tied up and gagged.  
  
 **[You just had to jinx yourself…]**  
  
For reasons unknown, everyone insisted on calling me ‘Hyoudou-sama’ when I brought up the matter of my title being too long. Being called ‘Head’ seemed just… weird, so that was out. Then my Vice-Head suggested that I be referred to as ‘Hyoudou-sama’ and everyone followed suit ignoring how I was against it.  
  
“Yes, Enforcer Yamada? What did they do this time?” I asked ignoring Epis’s groan.  
  
Saya Yamada, or ‘Enforcer Yamada’ as she referred to in school is a Second Year student. She has black waist-length hair, blue eyes, light peach skin and a moderately curvy body. She is one of the few volunteers that were accepted as an Enforcer when I and the StuCo started recruiting people into the Disciplinary Committee.  
  
She is one of the most diligent students in the school that came in the Top 10 of her Year. She is a very straightforward, earnest, intelligent, sophisticated and disciplined person nearly obsessed with organization and discipline, most of the time expecting her classmates to follow suit. This behavior of hers annoyed many of the students and once she became an Enforcer, they became more disciplined so as not to have her ramble on and on about ‘indiscipline and unruliness’.  
  
Having her in the Committee is a boon.  
  
Saya took a deep breath and clenched her fists. “These pigs were caught red-handed inside the girls’ dressing room attaching hidden cameras and video recorders.”  
  
“MMPPPH! MMPH!”  
  
“What?” I straightened up on my seat and coldly stared at the pigs tied up and gagged on the floor.  
  
“Not only that.” The girl next to her placed a sack beside my table and opened it revealing not only said cameras and video recorders but… “Porn magazines as well.” It shouldn’t be possible! Every morning every single students are being checked for things like these, so how did they…? “Apparently, they sneaked them into their closets last night and were planning to skip classes to read them.”  
  
Ah, I see. But how did they sneak in? When? No matter, the time to finally get rid of these scums have presented itself, and I’m taking it. “Thank you Enforcer Shiranui.”  
  
Maya Shiranui, or ‘Enforcer Shiranui’ as she is referred to in school, is the sole Third Year student in the Committee. She has light brown shoulder-length hair, grey eyes, fair skin and a similar but slightly more developed body to Saya’s. She joined the Committee mainly because it would help increase her chances of getting into a better University once she graduates from Kuoh Academy.  
  
“What will you do about them this time Hyoudou-sama?” One of my fellow males spoke up. “The last times, they were used as target practice for the Archery Club, and training dummies for the Karate and Kendo Club, if not then they were made to clean the entire school. The fact that they had the gal to do something like this shows that they won’t stop at nothing to continue disrupting the peace of our school.”  
  
The pigs glared at me as if daring me to punish them.  
  
“Enough is enough.” I started with a glare. “Before any kind of disorder and mayhem is caused by other students, it’s better to show everyone what will happen if they go against us by breaking the rules.” Everyone paid close attention to me including the pigs. “So we’ll make an example out of these two.” I shifted my attention to my Vice-Head. “Vice-Head Nonaka, please head towards the Prinicipal’s office with Enforcer Yamada and debrief him on the situation, I’ll be joining you shortly with the Student Council President and Vice-President there.”  
  
I faced my fellow males in the Committee ignoring the struggling pigs. “Enforcers Kurosaki and Shiraishi, please assist Enforcers Shiranui and Shindou in dragging these two towards the Principal’s office.” The two of them nodded and stood up joining their fellow Enforcers in dragging the pigs outside.  
  
“So it’s time?”  
  
“Yes.” I nodded and walked out of office. All of them are well aware of the plan I had for the Perverted Trio. Finally, it’s coming to fruition. With the StuCo office next to ours it didn’t take me a minute to stop before the doors and knock on them.  
  
“Come in.” I pushed open the doors and entered the office, empty bar Sona and Tsubaki. “Izayoi-kun? What’s the matter?”  
  
“President Sona.” Sona straightened up and replaced the relaxed demeanor for a serious one. “Matsuda and Motohama have been caught red-handed by my Enforcers some time ago attaching hidden cameras and video recorders in the girls’ dressing room. Not only that, they have admitted to have sneaked in Porn magazines last night into their closets.” Sona and Tsubaki narrowed their eyes. “I believe it’s time to make an example out of them. Vice-Head Nonaka and Enforcer Yamada are on their way to debrief the Principal on what happened. I ask that you join me there.”  
  
“Only them?”  
  
“Yes. I don’t sense my brother anywhere near the school grounds and he doesn’t have the guts to do something on this scale.”  
  
“I see.” Sona pushed up her glasses and nodded at me. “You’re right. Tsubaki, grab the complaints on those two and let’s go.”  
  
Tsubaki nodded and went to a corner of the room where three stacks of papers, with two being noticeably higher than one, sat. I stood up and took one stack from Tsubaki before following Sona.  
  
We all ignored how we played favorites with Issei as we headed towards the Principal’s office. The Perverted Trio would’ve been expelled at the beginning of this year if Tomato hadn’t wanted to have Issei in her Peerage. Because of that, those three kept on causing headaches for Sona since last year. But no more.  
  
With Issei out of the school grounds, there’s no way he can be dragged into this mess that the other two have gotten themselves into. With them expelled, Issei will know better than to continue disrupting the peace of the school. We can’t do anything to Aika because she never did anything remotely close to what the Perverted Trio did, otherwise she would’ve been warned about walking on thin ice.  
  
 **[You’re so evil!]** At least someone is as pleased as me.  
  
 _‘I’m your host. Do you expect any less?’_  
  
 **[Nope!]**  
  
 _‘Glad to see I met your expectations.’_  
  
It didn’t take us long to reach the office and we entered after knocking three times. “Ah, Disciplinary Committee Head, Student Council President and Vice-President! Welcome! Please take a seat. I’d love to hear your opinions on what to do with Matsuda and Motohama here!”  
  
“Thank you for your time Principal.” Sona and I bow my head at him as we sit down opposite to him. Behind me is my Vice-Head Yuki Nonaka, and Tsubaki behind Sona. The Enforcers are to my right keeping the now released pigs surrounded in case those two decided to escape.  
  
“No problem. Now then, let’s get to the matter at heart yes?” Sona and I nodded. “Matsuda and Motohama here have been caught red-handed by the Enforcers some time ago attaching hidden cameras and video recorders in the girls’ dressing room. And apparently they have admitted to have sneaked in Porn magazines last night into their closets.” I nodded.  
  
The Principal, Akuragi Shiba is a middle-aged man with short greying black hair, black eyes framed by white rectangular glasses wearing a black business suit.  
  
“Anything to say for yourselves Matsuda and Motohama?”  
  
“W-Well, I, uhh…”  
  
“I’ll take that as a no.” He smiled. “So far, how have they been punished?”  
  
“The last times, they were used as target practice for the Archery Club, and training dummies for the Karate and Kendo Club, if not then they were made to clean the entire school.”  
  
“Yet they still did this?” He asked picking up a camera and a magazine.  
  
“Yes sir.”  
  
“What do the two of you have in mind for them?”  
  
Sona and I exchanged glances before I spoke up. “Let’s call their parents and inform them of this situation. Regardless of how they react to it, they should be offered two options.” I raised a finger. “Either, they will transfer their sons out of our school to another school, or…” I raised another finger. “…these two can stay but they will be publically castrated in front of the entire school in the assembly hall.”  
  
Everyone cringed and reeled back in shock while the two pigs shrieked in fear and covered their manhood.  
  
“CASTRATION!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?”  
  
“PLEASE DON’T! I WON’T BE ABLE TO MAKE MYSELF A HAREM IF YOU CASTRATE ME!”  
  
“That… is a bit extreme no?” The Principal asked with a wince.  
  
“I’ve heard about their deeds last year and have gone through the complaints. If many hadn’t demanded the castration then I wouldn’t have suggested it.”  
  
Akuragi glanced at the two feet tall piles of paper and winced. “These are…?”  
  
“This month’s.” Sona deadpanned making the pigs flinch. “Last year, we had enough complaints to fill all corners of our office.” Akuragi cringed.  
  
There’s a spot in the school building where students can submit their complaints and concerns for the StuCo to deal with. Surprise, surprise! It’s mainly about the Perverted Trio!  
  
“I…see.” Akuragi leaned back on his chair and silently thought for a few seconds, glancing at the piles of paper, the pigs, me and Sona, before sighing and sitting straight. “Very well! Call their parents and tell them to arrive tomorrow morning before classes start. For now, keep these evidences in a safe place where they can’t harm them. When their parents come tomorrow morning, I expect you two to be here with the evidences.”  
  
“WHAT!?”  
  
“YOU CAN’T BE KIDDING ME!”  
  
“WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?”  
  
“Enforcers.”  
  
“GUH!”  
  
“H-HEY! OW! STOP!”  
  
“W-WAIT! LET US EX-”  
  
 ** _*SLAM!*_**  
  
My Enforcers dragged the pigs out of the room before slamming the doors shut making Akuragi wince.  
  
“…”  
  
“…”  
  
“Your Enforcers sure work quickly huh Disciplinary Committee Head?”  
  
I smiled in pride. “Yes. All of us are a single body and have perfect synergy when it comes to carrying out our duties.”  
  
“It’s good to see that. Only two weeks have passed yet you’ve got the entire school disciplined. It’s really impressive.”  
  
I shrugged. “I say the credit goes to you and the Student Council. If you hadn’t approved the idea, then I doubt the Committee would’ve been created, and without the Student Council, I wouldn’t have gotten myself such fine Enforcers. So, it’s all thanks to you and the Student Council.”  
  
Sona and Tsubaki smiled while Akuragi laughed heartily. “In that case, you’re welcome!”  
  
“That aside, what will you do tomorrow when their parents will be called?”  
  
“Either they will be expelled or they will transferred out.” He warily eyed the piles of paper. “After seeing this and learning of what the Student Council and the students have gone through, I’m not keeping them here anymore.”  
  
“Excellent.” I sighed in relief. “With this, hopefully, no one will even have the thought of underestimating us.”  
  
“They won’t.” Sona pushed her glasses up. “After Matsuda and Motohama will be expelled, no one will take us or you lightly.”  
  
“Good.”

* * *

  
  
The next morning, right at 8 AM, Matsuda, Motohama and their respective parents were brought to the Principal’s office by my Vice-Head where I, Sona and Tsubaki were waiting with the complaints on those two pigs. My Enforcers were taking over for me, my Vice-Head, Sona and Tsubaki at the school gate, so I wasn’t worried about being there.  
  
The entire meeting lasted for 15 minutes where surprisingly enough, the parents were not hysteric. Nor were they begging us to let the pigs stay. Instead…  
  
“I sincerely apologize for giving birth to him.” Both mothers spoke up and bowed towards us in eerie synchronization.  
  
“Yeah, I expected something like this to happen sooner or later. Never should’ve allowed him to take this academy’s entrance exams.” Similar to the mothers, the fathers grouched and grumbled in synchronization.  
  
 _‘Well, ain’t it fucking weird?’_  
  
Sona and I exchanged glances as the Principal awkwardly nodded. Their behaviors were far too creepy and weird.  
  
The pigs on the other hands looked ready to die, as if waiting for the ground to open up and swallow them whole. “I’m sorry I exist.”  
  
The Hell? Even they are in sync? What’s happening?  
  
“Well, there’s two options for them. Either you can transfer them out to an all-boys school or I can just expel them.” Akuragi tapped the piles of paper. “And yes, every co-ed schools in the country have been made aware of their habits and have blacklisted them, so there’s only the all-boys schools left. Though…” he pulled out two envelopes and look at them with pursed lips before passing them to the parents. “Ishiyama High have expressed interests in taking them in.”  
  
Oh? Isn’t that the school that straightens up delinquents into well-mannered citizens? I wonder if Akuragi’s got friends there or something?  
  
“I-Ishiyama H-High…?” Matsuda’s mother wearily asked opening the envelope. “The school that’s known for reshaping delinquents?”  
  
“Yes. My friend is the Principal of that school and has volunteered to take them in. However, he will understand if you refuse the offer.”  
  
The parents read the letter that they found in the envelope and stayed quiet for several seconds before the fathers snorted. “We accept. The brats need to be taught a lesson, and where else but Ishiyama?” Motohama’s father spoke up with a grin.  
  
“NOOOOOOOO!”  
  
 _‘YESSSSSSSSSS!’_  
  
Finally these two will be gone from Issei’s life! Those two have always been a bad influence on him ever since the three met. And now with them out of the picture, I can finally breathe a sigh of relief, as I can mold him into the perfect mate/boyfriend/husband material for his future Harem! I’ll be an uncle to sooooo many kids! Issei will thank me later in the future for this! Muhahahahaha!  
  
“So we’re done then?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
With that the parents shook hands with the Principal before the mothers dragged the pigs away by their ears. After a few moments of silence, the Principal spoke up.  
  
“Once again, thank you Disciplinary Committee and the Student Council for your efforts in getting rid of the menaces.”  
  
“Think nothing of it.” This time I and Sona replied in sync getting a laugh out of the Principal.  
  
“Seriously though, what was with the parents? The mothers and fathers were in scary synchronization!”  
  
I shrugged. “Maybe they have some kind of history?”  
  
“Maybe. Anyway, you should head to your classes, they will be starting soon.”  
  
“Of course.” With a bow, the four of us left the Principal’s office.  
  
Once we were far away enough I stretched my arms upwards and grinned. “Finally, they are gone! Now all that’s left is iron up my brother and Kiryuu-senpai. Then Peace will grace us with its presence.” Hah! Like that will ever happen! Peace is temporary, but conflict is eternal.  
  
“Has this been your plan all along Izayoi-kun?” Sona asked with a side glance and a small smile on her face.  
  
“Ever since I’ve become the Disciplinary Committee Head. Originally, my brother was also in the equation, but lately he hasn’t been getting himself into any kind of trouble, so I didn’t see any reason to keep the plan on hold.”  
  
“Then were the cam-”  
  
“Nope. They weren’t a part of my plan, but nonetheless, they proved to be an ever better catalyst to get those two in this situation.”  
  
“I see.”  
  
“Anyway, I’ll go to my brother’s class and drop the bomb on them along with a warning first, then go to my class. See you!”  
  
Receiving three nods I climbed up the stairs and headed straight towards Issei’s class. Upon reaching the class I knocked on the door twice before opening it. “Good morning Senpais~!” I greeted with a large smile making the girls squeal and the few boys scowl. “I’m here with _wonderful_ news!” I stood behind the teacher’s desk taking amusement in how the girls gasped. “From today onwards, Matsuda-senpai and Motohama-senpai are no longer among us!”  
  
 ** _*Si--------------lence*_**  
  
“…eh?”  
  
I held back my laughter as everyone stared at me in dumbfounded shock. I worded it in that way exactly because I knew they will react like this.  
  
“T-They are…dead?” As expected Issei was the one who asked it standing up on shaky legs. “Th-This better not be a j-joke Izayoi…!”  
  
I blinked in faux confusion before gasping. “Oh my! That came out wrong! I’m sorry but they aren’t dead!” I really am tho. Those two should be dead, yet they aren’t, so yes I’m sorry.  
  
The girls groaned cursing at the survival of the aforementioned pigs, while Issei looked relieved.  
  
“Ah, what I meant to say is that they are no longer in our school!” I smiled brightly and explained. “Yesterday after school was over, Matsuda-senpai and Motohama-senpai have been caught red-handed by my Enforcers attaching hidden cameras and video recorders in the girls’ dressing room. Not only that, they have admitted to have sneaked in Porn magazines two nights ago into their closets.”  
  
The boys all blanched and the girls growled in rage.  
  
“DAMN THEM!”  
  
“THOSE INSUFFERABLE PERVERTS!”  
  
“THEY SHOULD JUST DROP DEAD!”  
  
I clapped my hands to gain their attention. “Their parents were called in this morning to finalize the paperwork. They were given two options. Either they would transfer out their sons to another school or said sons will be expelled. The parents chose the former.”  
  
The girls cheered and the boys sagged in their seats.  
  
“Now then.” Once everyone focused on me, I dropped my smile and narrowed my eyes pinning all of them under my gaze as I spoke in a frosty manner. “I suggest that you behave properly. The next person to do anything remotely similar to what Matsuda-senpai and Motohama-senpai did _will_ be expelled.” I tapped my knuckles on the desk and let it ring loudly in the now silent classroom. “Issei Hyoudou and Aika Kiryuu.” Both straightened up. “Know that the two of you are on thin ice. Change before tragedy strikes you.” The two gulped and nodded. “Later on the whole school will be told of this news, but I personally delivered it to your class because of you two. _Behave_.”  
  
With that I power walked out of the classroom and headed towards mine with a satisfied smile on my face.

* * *

  
  
“Was it really necessary to transfer them out?”  
  
As expected, Issei asked me this right after dinner. “Well, it’s either that or expulsion. Getting them expelled would result in their parents losing face, not like they haven’t yet, but that won’t happen if they transferred out.”  
  
“Still…”  
  
“They would’ve been allowed to stay in the school, but for that to happen, those two would’ve been castrated in front of the entire school live.”  
  
“CASTRATED!?”  
  
“Yes.” I nodded with an amused smile on my face.  
  
“Good God- _OW_!” I suppressed a wince as Issei cried out in pain from calling out to God.  
  
“Are you stupid? No, wait don’t answer that. Of course you are. What kind of Devil calls out to God?”  
  
Issei sighed. “Sorry, forgot about that.”  
  
“Anyway, did you do any contracts yet? It’s been a week and you seem to have gotten used to your body.”  
  
“Well…” he rubbed the back of his head and refused to look at me. “…there was this one contractor I got into a heated debate about Goku and Vegeta for a few hours. We had fun, but…”  
  
“You forgot to make a contract with him?” He sheepishly nodded. “Yep. Sounds like you alright. Anyone else?”  
  
Issei’s eyes glazed over and he shakily wrapped his arms around himself shuddering in fear. “Yeah, there was this muscly dude, who was tall and scary as Hell!”  
  
“Hell isn’t scary. I’ve gone there. In fact it’s quite beautiful.”  
  
My retort flew over his head and he continued. “He wanted to be a… _Magical Girl_. A friggin’ Magical Girl! He wanted me to turn him into one! He went like _‘Please give Mil-tan fantasy powers nyooo!!’_ I thought I was gonna get killed!” He sobbed and dropped to his knees. “He even made me watch anime until daybreak!”  
  
I couldn’t hold it in and started laughing. “BWAHAHAHAHAHA! That sounds like someone you would attract! HAHAHAHAHAHA!” Oh man, this is funnier than Anime, Manga or LN made it out to be! “HAHAHAHAHA!”  
  
“STOP LAUGHING! This isn’t funny!”  
  
“You’re right! It’s not funny, it’s _hilarious_! HAHAHAHA! What did Rias-senpai say? How did she react?”  
  
Issei scowled. “She gave me a look of pure pity and told me to hope that my next contractor is someone _sane_!”  
  
“BWAHAHAHAHA!”  
  
Issei groaned and slumped over on the couch. “This sucks…”  
  
“That would’ve made for a good pun if you were a Vampire.”  
  
“Shut up!”

* * *

  
  
"Alright you two, it's 5 AM now, so we all will be circling the entire town first." The next Saturday morning Issei, I and Yuuto gathered at the school’s track field.  
  
"Circling the entire town!?" Issei exclaimed losing all traces of sleep.  
  
"Yes. After that the two of you will do push-ups, pull-ups, sit-ups, crunches and squats, 50 each with 15 seconds break in between. After that you will get a 10 minute break, then we'll start with the combat lessons for Baka-nii, while you Kiba-senpai, will create as many swords as you can before trying to control them with your mind. Understood?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
"Ohhh man I'm gonna die…" Issei whined making me scowl.  
  
"You are more than welcome to leave if you want. The way you are now, no one will look at you. If you want to stay like this and keep on dreaming about being a Harem King, then go on and be my guest. You’ll die a virgin.”  
  
“Okay, okay, got it! No more whining, I need to man up and do this!”  
  
I sniffed. “Good. Now let’s start.” We did some stretches for a few minutes before setting off for the run. “Remember, don’t use you Sacred Gear or the speed granted by a Knight Piece. You will do this purely on your own effort.” Both nodded. By my calculation, it will take us half an hour more or less to finish a single lap around the town. If I was alone then I would've done more than 50 laps in that time, but with them I'll have to hold back, because even without using the Knight Piece trait in the Queen Piece, I’m _fast_.  
  
It took us 40 minutes to lap the entire town once. It would've taken 32 minutes if it was only me and Yuuto, but Issei took an additional _eight_ minutes, still better than what I expected from him. By the time he had reached the two of us, I was on my 256th push-up while Yuuto was on his 23rd pull-up. I allowed him to rest for a few minutes before yelling at him to start.  
  
I'm not going to go on a broad explanation on how long the two of them took to complete the tasks I set them to do, I'll just give a short assessment of their physical condition.  
  
Issei, even for a Devil is weak. Even though I had forced him to learn Karate before he became a degenerate he still hasn't improved. By the time he was done with the tasks, he was drenched in sweat unable to move, lying flat on the ground face first moaning in pain.  
  
Yuuto took everything in stride despite being a bit surprised at me doing 500 for everything where he and Issei did 50. Other than that, he did fine.  
  
“Before you start on Issei-kun’s combat lessons, will you mind sparring with me? Just one round.”  
  
I shrugged and held out my hand to the side manifesting **Warlord Nightmare** in a burst of scarlet flames. “Sure. Baka-nii, rest for a bit and watch how we fight. In due time you’ll also be expected to fight like this.”  
  
“Got’cha.”  
  
“Thank you Izayoi-kun. I haven’t had a decent sparring partner for a while, so I’m grateful for this.”  
  
“No problem Kiba-senpai! Despite how I look, I like fighting.” I replied making a gap of several meters between us before taking a stance with my left side facing him as I held my sword pointing backwards. That’s right, I’m using Artoria’s stance! It’s fun and suits the length of my sword.  
  
“I see you’re using Saber’s stance.” Yuuto smiled with a twitch and created a broadsword using his **Sword Birth**.  
  
“Yep! Been using it since I awakened my Sacred Gear. Japanese style just doesn’t go with it.”  
  
“Agreed.” He took an ordinary stance with his legs spread to shoulder width and sword held in the center with both hands.  
  
“Before we start, tell me this.” I let my six wings reminding him that I’m on a league different than his. “Do you want me to go all out? Or…” I retracted four of my wings. “…hold back to someone slightly above your level?”  
  
Yuuto remained silent for a few seconds before answering. “Go all out. I want to see where I measure up to you.”  
  
“I see.” I smiled and retracted my wings. “All out it is.” I glanced at Issei. “Baka-nii, count to three.”  
  
“Alright! One! Two! Three!”  
  
 ** _*BOOOO-BO-BOOM!*_**  
  
“W-WHAT THE HELL-GUHAH!?” Issei yelled as he flew back out of the track field and crashed into the wall of the New School Building.  
  
The entire track field was cracked as I took a step to cover the distance between me and Yuuto, then another to twirl around him and hold the tip of **Warlord Nightmare** to his jugular. Both steps were taken past the speed of sound, not only breaking the sound barrier twice but wrecking the entire track field.  
  
“I win.” I smiled as Yuuto finally registered what happened and tensed as only a meter and a half radius of the ground beneath us remained intact.  
  
Yuuto dematerialized his sword and shakily raised his hands with a wobbly smile on his face. “S-So it seems… hahaha.”  
  
I dematerialized **Warlord Nightmare** and patted his back. “Don’t worry, I’m sure in due time you’ll become as fast as me, if not faster.”  
  
“Hopefully.”  
  
“What the-!? What happened here!?” Yuuto and I turned our heads to look at a dumbstruck and panicking Rias Gremory. “H-How did this happen!? Oh no! Sona is going to kill me!”  
  
“Calm down.” I and Yuuto floated to her side. “We just had a spar. And this is the result.”  
  
“Calm down? Calm down!? Are you even looking at the same thing as me!? The entire track field is _wrecked_! Sona will kill me!”  
  
“No she won’t. The track field is completely fine. Take a look.”  
  
“What do you mean it’s fine!? It’s complet- oh…” I snorted as Rias dumbly stared at the track field that was no longer cracked and wrecked.  
  
I crossed my arms and smugly smirked at her. “You were saying?”  
  
“The track field is fine?”  
  
“Of course it is! Nothing happened to it!” I sniffed ignoring Yuuto’s grumbles.  
  
“Anyway, what happened here? I was coming here to check on you guys and then I heard a loud explosion from the distance and rushed here.”  
  
“Actua-”  
  
“Kiba-senpai and I sparred. He told me to go all out. I did. Ended the spar in less than a second. That’s it.”  
  
Rias stared at me for several seconds before looking at Yuuto who sheepishly nodded in agreement.  
  
“What about Issei?”  
  
“Oh him? He flew.”  
  
“He what?”  
  
I pointed at the New School Building where Issei was stuck to the wall groaning and moaning in pain making Rias gasp and head towards him. I and Yuuto followed her and the latter assisted in pulling Issei out of the small crater he was stuck into the wall of the New School Building.  
  
“Ohhhhh, I can see the Staaaaars…!” Issei moaned as he slumped forward into Rias and Yuuto’s arms with his eyes swirling.  
  
“Oh my goodness! How did this happen?”  
  
I shrugged nonchalantly. “As I said, he flew. The shockwave that I produced sent him flying away into the wall of the New School Building.”  
  
“How can you be so nonchalant about it!? He’s your brother!”  
  
“Eh, he’ll be fine! I threw him through worse things in the past.”  
  
Rias and Yuuto both blankly stared at me.  
  
“It was fun.”


	6. Chapter 5: Balls and Favor

“Talking”  
  
 _‘Thinking’_  
  
 _“Telepathic conversation”_  
  
 **Sacred Gear**  
  
 **[Epis]**  
  
 **(Ddraig)**  
  
 **{Albion}**  
  
 ** _*Sound effect*_**

* * *

  
  
 **Previously on Chapter 4…**  
  
“Ohhhhh, I can see the Staaaaars…!” Issei moaned as he slumped forward into Rias and Yuuto’s arms with his eyes swirling.  
  
“Oh my goodness! How did this happen?”  
  
I shrugged nonchalantly. “As I said, he flew. The shockwave that I produced sent him flying away into the wall of the New School Building.”  
  
“How can you be so nonchalant about it!? He’s your brother!”  
  
“Eh, he’ll be fine! I threw him through worse things in the past.”  
  
Rias and Yuuto both blankly stared at me.  
  
“It was fun.”

* * *

Since then, a bit over three weeks has passed by.  
  
With Matsuda and Motohama gone, Issei has _almost_ stopped perving on girls. He wouldn’t go peek at them, or intrude upon their privacy, but he would often drool and giggle in a perverse manner imagining who knows what about his female classmates or other women. However, there would be moments when he would have a frown on his face. Matsuda and Motohama were the only ones that he could’ve called friends, with them gone, he has no one to spend time with. The other boys don’t even talk to him out of fear of getting expelled. And he refuses to hang out with Yuuto because of his idiotic grudge against the latter being a ‘bishounen’. All in all, Issei is isolated in the school except for when he’s with the ORC. I know I caused this to happen but I can’t say I have any regrets. If this is what will lead to him becoming a better person, then so be it.  
  
As for his training? Issei has been improving quicker than Yuuto. It’s like he’s distracting himself from thinking about breasts and women. I’m pretty sure my words about him being on thin ice always rings inside his head.  
  
From what I observed during training him, Issei’s body remembered the moves but his mind didn’t. So it would be quite often that Issei would end up in a tangled mess due to his mind and body not working in junction. It took two whole weeks to get rid of this problem, but once we did, I made him do every move 1000 times. At the end of the katas, he would be face down in a puddle of his own sweat and tears. I was merciless with him, giving him not more than two minutes of rest before starting on his Sacred Gear training.  
  
He can currently use _Divide_ five times, as in dividing someone’s power by 32. Though that is the only ability he can use. _Transfer_ hasn’t shown up because he hasn’t been presented with a situation where he’d need it, but, the main concern is if he can even use it. I mean it’s an ability he unlocked in **Boosted Gear** in Canon, and in this timeline, he has **Divine Dividing**. So it can be possible that he won’t have that ability. But that doesn’t mean we can’t try. Sacred Gears are absolute _hax_. If he desires for an ability that shares the stolen power from enemies to his allies, he can just will **Divine Dividing** to evolve in a way that would create the _Transfer_ ability.  
  
Yuuto on the other hand can currently shoot the swords he creates, but it takes some time to lift them up, aim them and fire. The speed at which the swords fly are slow, slow enough that even Issei can dodge them. So the current objective is to make him shoot them in at least sub-sonic speeds, if not supersonic speeds. He has grown faster too, pretty sure much more than what he reached after the Training Camp during the Rating Game against Riser.  
  
Speaking of which, Riser still hasn’t shown up, and neither has Asia for that matter.  
  
As of now, I’m sure _something_ has happened to Asia, but it’s no use fussing about it, so for now, I’ll push her to the back of my mind. I mean, it could be that she never met Diodora to begin with, so she hadn’t been exiled from the Vatican. Or Diodora had gotten his hands on her and is currently breaking her in, who knows? Or, she is probably stuck with Freed in another Country unknowingly assisting him in killing the clients of some unknown Devil. _Or_ , she’s dead and Raynare has **Twilight Healing**. Anything is possible.  
  
But Riser? He should’ve shown up one and a half week ago, if the notes in my journals on Canon are anything to go by. Then again, this timeline is _vastly_ different, made even worse (or better depending on how you look at it) courtesy of me. I’m pretty sure the Rating Game against Riser hasn’t been held yet, because if it had, then Serafall would’ve made me sit on her lap, eat and feed her popcorn as she molested me while watching the match. And I’m confident that Riser’s time to show up is close because I’ve witnessed Rias twitching weirdly, looking around herself strangely and falling in a daze with a blank look on her face as she stared at nothing.  
  
Issei even asked me if I knew anything about what’s going on. I told him that I don’t know, it wasn’t the truth, but it wasn’t a lie either. I mean, something else could be bothering her instead of her arranged marriage. And unfortunately, Riser is still a womanizing piece of shit in this timeline. I mean the sheer amount of rumors that floated around in the Underworld about him are testaments to that.  
  
All that I have to do now is wait, maybe he will show up after the ‘Ball Tournament’ next week?

* * *

  
  
It’s the day of the competition and the first game is a Tennis match between me and Sona. Leader vs Leader. Unlike in Canon where Rias fought Sona as the representative of the girls in her class, this time, it’s Club Leaders against Club Leaders. The Disciplinary Committee may be an extension of the Student Council, but at the same time it can be considered a separate organization. That’s why I’m facing her, gender be damned.  
  
Turns out the Occult Research Club won’t be participating in the ‘Ball Tournament’ for the _third_ time. Not because Riser showed up, but because they don’t meet the only requirement for the competition. Namely that every club must have a minimum of six members to participate in the competition, and they have only five due to an obvious reason: Gasper (Asia doesn’t count). With him not a part of them at the present, they are lacking one member shy of participation. Thus all that they can do is support me and my Enforcers. Sona is Rias’s rival, and since I will be facing Sona, Rias has taken my side. Not that Sona was surprised. If anything she expected it.  
  
“So how are we doing this President?” I ask as I roll my shoulders, the Tennis racket lying at my feet.  
  
“Hmph. All out. No holding back.” I can feel her eyes burning holes into my skull. Prolly cause of my stunt with the Fallen Angels last month.  
  
Ignoring that, I grinned at her as I stretched and did a split making my fangirls squeal. Serafall and Epis both have commented that my butt is the most attractive and ‘hunger inducing’ part of my body. And since I did a split wearing shorts, the fangirls had the front seat view of my butt… err, let’s not continue that line of thought.  
  
“KYAAAA! IZAYOI-SAMA!”  
  
 ** _*SPLURRRT!*_** They had a nosebleed.  
  
“IZAYOIIIII! KNOCK HER OUT!”  
  
“YOU GOT THIS PRESIDENT!”  
  
“Izayoi-kuuuun~! Take her out!”  
  
Rias and Issei held up a banner with ‘Disciplinary Committee’ on it as they cheered for me. While Saji waved a flag with ‘Student Council’ written on it.  
  
I smirked at Sona. “Let’s give them a show shall we President?”  
  
Sona’s glasses gleamed as she pushed them up. “Of course!”  
  
I tossed the ball into the sky and bent backward. “You better dodge this President, cause it’s gonna hurt!” Just as the ball dropped to the level I wanted, I swung the racket with moderate strength and yelled, “ ** _Leviathan’s ROAR!_** ”  
  
 ** _*FWOOOSH!*_**  
  
Sona’s eyes widened before she ducked letting the ball fly past where her head was tearing through the steel nets at the edge of the field.  
  
Silence enveloped the field after that as everyone stared dumbfounded at what happened.  
  
She looked at the hole and then back at me with wide eyes and stuttered, “Y-You-”  
  
“All out, remember?” I shrugged pulling out another ball and bouncing it. I looked at the referee. “Score?”  
  
“H-Huh? O-Oh! 15-Love!”  
  
“Tch.” Sona took a breath and prepared herself. “Very well! Then you better be prepared to face the same!”  
  
“I’m still holding back you know?” I smiled. “Going all out would end up with the whole school ground getting destroyed.” My smiled widened as her confidence didn’t even falter at the sheer scale of destruction I can cause. I tossed the ball up and repeated the same motions except I didn’t use the same attack again. “ ** _Leviathan’s STORM!_** ” The ball curved in the air and zig-zagged right in front of Sona’s face resulting in her missing the strike and another point to me.  
  
“30-Love!”  
  
“They’re using Magic in broad daylight…” Issei commented dryly.  
  
 _‘At least he’s picked up on my snark.’_  
  
“Well, they did agree to go all out, even if Izayoi-kun is holding back to avoid collateral damage…”  
  
Ignoring Rias and Issei’s conversation I tossed the ball in the sky again and this time decided to go for a normal strike, and hilariously enough, the audience’s head snapped past Sona’s position as if expecting the ball to ram through the net again, but turned back when Sona sent it back to me with a shout of, “ ** _Sitri Style Spin Ball!_** ”  
  
I stood at the edge of the court when the ball abruptly dipped down to the middle of my side of the court mid-flight and then snapping to my far right. Sona smiled confident of her victory but sadly for her, facing the ball at the last moment is a piece of cake for me. So I dashed to that corner faster than she (and the ball if it can spin with a mind of its own) can and sent it back at her.  
  
“I-Impossible!” Sona exclaimed rushing to strike back from her far right. “You shouldn’t have been able to strike it back!” She grunted barely sending it back to my court and I just uppercut the ball at a slightly steep angle so that it ends up bouncing past the court.  
  
To my surprise she jumped high into the air and sent it back full force at me- of course not without flashing me her wonderful aqua panties- with a shout of, “ ** _Sitri Style Counter Smash!_** ”  
  
To a normal eye, the ball covered the distance between me and her faster than a person can blink, but for me? “You’re no match for me President. Just give up.” It was taking an entire minute. Once it reached me, I reared my racket holding arm back and slammed it hard bestowing it a forward spin. “ ** _Leviathan’s BITE!_** ”  
  
 ** _*FWOOOOSH!*_**  
  
The ball skidded past Sona from underneath her and between her shins.  
  
“40-Love!”  
  
Sona gritted her teeth and I smugly smirked at her. “Give up President! I’m in a league entirely different and above yours! Resistance is futile!”  
  
“I refuse!” She glared at me. “You may be my sister’s Queen, you may be stronger than me, but that doesn’t mean I can’t win! Not when Udon is at stake!”  
  
 **[Dream on girlie!]**  
  
“Udon?”  
  
“Sona and I made a wager. If she wins, then I’ll treat her to Udon with all the toppings at Konishiya. And vice-versa if Izayoi-kun wins.”  
  
“Isn’t that wager a bit too low-brow for you refined ladies?”  
  
“Ise-kun, we’re young girls too you know?”  
  
“You’re _18_. An _adult_.”  
  
“Rude!”  
  
I barely payed attention to Issei and Rias’s byplay and focused on Sona who was reeking determination like those stupid Shounen protagonists. But sadly for her, there’s too big of a difference between the two of us. If she was Natsu-plot-armor-Dragneel, then she could’ve won, but sadly she’s not.  
  
“No matter! You will lose this one! **_Lævateinn!_** ”  
  
“Guh!”  
  
“Game Point!”  
  
In the end, I was the winner. But it wasn’t a clean victory either. Sona managed to surprise me several times during her serves making me lose points but the end result was still the same.  
  
“Maybe you’ll defeat me in Chess? You _are_ smarter than me.”  
  
Sona only gave me the stink eye.

* * *

  
  
The competition got cancelled because of the rain. Thinking about it now, the weather forecast had said something about raining today. I was hoping it would be after the competition was over, but that hope was for nothing.  
  
“…the rain ruined our chances to victory, Hyoudou-sama.” I suppressed a twitch at my title as I turned to face my Vice-Head.  
  
Yuki Nonaka, the Vice-Head of the Disciplinary Committee is a Second Year student, and one of the most beautiful girls in the school right after Kiyome Abe in the sixth place. She is quite the beautiful young woman with a slim yet well-endowed figure with her butt being the more notable than her modest breasts. She has shoulder-length light-blue hair with a longer portion of her hair tied into a braid on the left side of her face as well as a long ahoge sticking out from the top of her head pointing forward. Her eyes are yellow and bit dull similarly to Koneko’s as fitting of their blank, emotionless facial expressions, commonly seen on Kuuderes.  
  
She and I share two things in common. Namely the braid on our left and our butt being the more attractive feature of our body. While the length and color of our hair are different- my white hair reaches just below the middle of my back- both of us put our braid on our left side. Her one ends at her shoulder and my one ends below my heart. Both of our butt tends to attract eyes more often than not whenever the two of us side-by-side pass by the rest of the students in the hallways. I don’t know about her, but I’m damn proud of my butt.  
  
“That’s true.” I agreed with a nod. “We would’ve been facing the Student Council in the finals again after winning the Baseball match against the Baseball Club, but sadly the rain just had to put an end to our parade.”  
  
“Hm…”  
  
At the moment, only the two of us are in our Committee Office. With the competition ending, the Enforcers had taken their leave after changing into their school uniform from the tracks suits that they wearing. Of course, I and Yuki have changed into our school uniforms, even if I am unlikely to catch a cold due to my constitution of a Devil, the same doesn’t apply to Yuki. She is a Human, and thus is likely to catch cold. As much as I love the rain, I don’t want to keep wearing wet clothes after I’m done soaking in the rain.  
  
“Hyoudou-sama… are you free now?”  
  
“I am.”  
  
“I see… there’s a new Café that opened up in the shopping district. How about taking a look at it with me?”  
  
I paused and stared at my Kuudere Vice-Head. What’s up with her? She isn’t the type to do something like this as far as I know. Did something happen to her recently and she needs a much needed relaxation time? If so then why invite me, her kouhai to the new Café? Or is she interested in me? Eh, whatever, might as well play along with her.  
  
So I mischievously smiled and said, “Ara? Could it be that you’re asking me out Yuki-senpai~?”  
  
“…maybe…maybe not…”  
  
That so? “In that case, I’m not going with you until you call me by my name.” I sniffed crossing my arms. Let’s see how serious she is about visiting the Café with me. If she leaves now, then it’ll mean that she asked me out of politeness, and if not, then the result is obvious.  
  
Yuki pursed her lips for a few seconds before nodding. “Very well, Izayoi-san. Will you visit the new Café with me? It will be my treat.”  
  
I smiled. “Sure!”

* * *

  
  
‘Le Signora’ is the name of the Café Yuki lead me to. Looking at it, I’m pretty sure it’s a high-end establishment. The front walls of the Café are mostly made of obscure glass, or a one-way see-through glass from the inside. The rest that are not made of glass are an eye-catching red concrete walls with green and white Rose embroideries. The Café’s name is proudly displayed on the top written in cursive with the side of a woman’s head covered by a hat.  
  
“…this Café is run by my uncle, so you don’t have to worry about the bill.”  
  
“Free food!?” Food tastes good when you don’t have to pay for it!  
  
Yuki nodded. “…free food…” She pushed open the door and walked in.  
  
I followed her inside and saw that the main color theme is red with splashes and green and white. I am right about the glass being one-way see-through from the inside. Sadly, the tables are occupied by couples so we can’t sit there. Still, Yuki lead me deeper inside towards an elevated platform where bigger tables and comfortable couches replaced the chairs.  
  
She and I sat opposite to each other and went through the menus she brought. I hummed and kicked my legs as I surfed through every items.  
  
“…have you decided on your order?”  
  
“Yep.” Since it’s close to dinner time, I’ve decided to order something light. “I’ll have a piece _Sachertorte_ and Iced Chocolate Coffee.”  
  
“…very well.” Yuki nodded and took our menus. “…I’ll go and order on our behalves.”  
  
“Okay!”  
  
As she walked away, I smiled in amusement as many sets of eyes were drawn to her butt, this resulted in many slaps followed by hurried and panicked apologies to ring out in the Café. I chuckled and shook my head. I can’t blame them. Aesthetically, I find a woman’s eyes attractive. But physically (or sexually), it’s their butt, not like anyone but Serafall knows about that. And Yuki’s one just happens to stir my loins, not that I’m proud of it, but I’m not upset about it either.  
  
If I wasn’t a Devil in a loving/lewd relationship with Serafall, then Yuki is someone I definitely would’ve wanted to go out with. Why? She’s a Kuudere, the type of Dere girls that I’m attracted to, secondly, she’s got the best butt I’ve seen on a woman, and thirdly, she’s an intellectual. Again, if I wasn’t a reincarnated person with memories of the events in this world, much less a Devil, then I would’ve been head over heels for Yuki.  
  
But sadly, for her sake I can’t involve her in my life on a personal level.  
  


Spoiler: Yuki Nonaka

* * *

  
  
It was two nights later, when I was making a record of Yuuto and Issei's training progress that Rias tried to teleport into Issei's room. Keyword being ‘tried’ as the barrier surrounding the entire house prevented her from teleporting into the house. So, as a result she ended up teleporting herself several meters away from our house, falling face first on the ground with her butt sticking up in the air. Seeing this I scoffed. As if she can teleport into my house without my explicit permission! I and Serafall researched many books on Barriers and Seals. Together we created the barrier that surrounds the entire house.  
  
It will need an attack from a strong Ultimate-Class Devil to break. Moreover, any guests that are involved with the Supernatural will be unable to use their Magic, Sacred Gears, Holy Swords and Demonic Swords etc. should they have even a fleeting thought of harming the residents. The intruders will be weakened and paralyzed so that it becomes easier for me or my familiars to capture them. Any hostile targets weaker than a strong Ultimate-Class Devil will be repelled from our house and immediately notify me so that I can deal with them.  
  
That’s why it’s no wonder that despite Rias’s many attempts to teleport to Issei’s room, she kept getting repelled. What she intended to do counts as hostility, because forcing/seducing Issei into taking her virginity counts as sexual assault/harassment. The only ones that can teleport to our house are me, Issei and Serafall.  
  
While cruel, I’ll admit it’s fun watching Rias stomp her feet in frustration from her failure to teleport into my house.  
  
I won’t help her. It’s past 11 PM and everyone’s asleep. I’m not going to let her wake Issei up for something he will eventually refuse to do.  
  
Just as Rias was about to try one more time to teleport into our house, a silver Magic circle of the House of Lucifuge flashed to her side revealing Grayfia who leveled the poor girl with a disapproving stare. I don’t know what they are talking about, but judging by the sheepish look on Rias’s face, it’s most likely that Grayfia has realized what the frustrated teen’s intentions were.  
  
As I watched the duo from my window, Grayfia paused in her scolding and turned her head towards my window meeting my eyes. I flashed her a bright smile and waved at her getting a minute nod from her as she turned back to finish scolding Rias before teleporting themselves away.  
  
Snorting in amusement I got off from my bed and sat down on study table chair to continue recording Issei and Yuuto’s advancement in their training.

* * *

  
  
“Izayoi-kun? Can I ask a favor from you?” Tomato asked standing by the doors of the Disciplinary Committee Office a handful of minutes after everyone left. I had sensed her heading towards me, so I sent everyone home first and waited for her.  
  
“Come in and take it a seat first, then let’s hear it.” Tomato walked into the office and sat down on the chair opposite to me. “Want anything to eat or drink?”  
  
Tomato shook her head. “No, thank you.”  
  
“Okay then, what’s this favor of yours?”  
  
Tomato fidgeted in her seat then sighed. “I’ve asked Grayfia about you.”  
  
“Had a feeling you’d do that when I saw you trying to break into my house last night.”  
  
Tomato jostled in her seat. “Wait, you saw that!?”  
  
I smiled widely. “Of course! Though I didn’t hear what the two of you were talking about.” I sighed despondently. “Anyway, what did she say?”  
  
“What she told me was enough to ask you this favor.” Toma-Rias Gremory _bowed_. “Please train me and my Peerage for my Rat-”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
“-ing Game- huh?”  
  
I snorted. “Did you really think I was unaware of your idiotic marriage with that Flaming Turkey?”  
  
“I- yes…?”  
  
“I’m not surprised about that.” I shook my head to that. “That aside, considering how prideful Pure-Blood Devils tend to be I’m surprised that you’re asking me to train you.” I raised an eyebrow at her and smiled in amusement. “I take it that Grayfia gave you a good verbal smackdown?”  
  
“…no comments on that.” Rias shuddered. “She suggested that I ask you to train us. You know how my brother can’t show favoritism by sending his Peerage to train us right?” I nodded. “That’s why Grayfia suggested that I ask you since you’re not a part of my brother’s Peerage.”  
  
I nodded. “Anyway, how many days till the Rating Game?”  
  
“11 days.”  
  
“Right after the Golden Week huh?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Contrary to the norm, Kuoh Academy’s school year starts from March 7th instead of April 7th. Going by that account, the Disciplinary Committee was created within 14th March and distinguished itself with its members by 21st March. Matsuda and Motohama were expelled on 23rd March. The Ball Tournament occurred on 24th April. And Rias tried breaking into our house the night of 26th April. Today is 27th April and from tomorrow until May 7th May is the ‘Golden Week’.  
  
“Very well. I have one condition.”  
  
“Of course. I don’t expect you to do this for free, even if your brother is in my Peerage.”  
  
“Good. All I ask is that you follow my orders to the T during these ten days. Since I’m going to train you, I want you to leave everything to me. Understood?”  
  
“…yes.” Rias hesitantly replied.  
  
“Don’t worry~! I’ll only break a spine or two! Nothing major!”  
  
“Breaking spines does _not_ sound like nothing to worry about!”

* * *

  
  
“Now that you all have settled down here, let's review the training schedule I made for you all.”  
  
The ORC and I teleported to the mountain that belonged to the House of Gremory today at 5:35 PM. The Moon hung up high in the sky illuminating the field we all were standing on in our track suits. Once Rias had agreed to let me decide the flow of the training, I immediately told her to gather the rest of her Peerage up by 5:30 PM and then teleport us to the place where we’ll be training. I and Issei arrived at the ORC right at 5:25 PM and then Rias teleported us all here. I told them to get ready and come to the field at the soonest. They did in ten minutes.  
  
Mom and dad thinks that I’m an honorary member of the ORC and thus have been invited to go on a field trip with them for the Golden Week, so I don’t have to worry about them for the moment.  
  
“But before I start training you, we will have a mock battle.”  
  
“Mock battle?”  
  
“Yup!” I nodded at Rias. “I need to know what each of you are capable of one-on-one, find out your weaknesses and strengths. Since we have ten days to train counting tomorrow, the first three days will be focused on your weaknesses. Then the next six days will be focused on your strengths, the next day for an exam and strategy meeting. Am I understood?”  
  
All of them nodded.  
  
“Good. First up is Koneko.” The Loli among lolis followed me to a safe distance away from the others and took her stance. “Don't hold back, I need to analyze the full scope of your current abilities. Okay?” She nodded. “On a count of three.”  
  
“One.”  
  
“Two.”  
  
“Three!”  
  
“Hm!” Koneko dashed covering the three meter distance between us and threw a punch full force at me. I stepped to the side, slapped her elbow and backhanded her in the face sending her on an impromptu flight for a couple of meters before she landed on all four with an excellent display of acrobatics.  
  
I made a ‘come hither’ gesture and she lounged at me. Spinning in air, she brought her foot down diagonally on me. I grabbed her by the ankle and chucked her at the tree on my right. She landed feet first perpendicularly on the tree trunk and shot off towards me like a spring throwing a punch at my face that I dodged and then proceeded to kick her on her side sending her rolling on the ground.  
  
“My turn.” With a single step I covered the distance between the two of us and as she sprang backwards, I flicked her on the forehead sending her flying deep into the groves. I followed after her and found her on the ground with trees broken around her. I reared my arm and threw a punch down at her full force knowing she will be able to dodge it. She dodged and I grinned feeling her shock as the ground exploded in shower of rubble and dust creating a 20 meter wide five meter deep crater.  
  
I pulled my fist out of the center of the crater and stepped to side dodging the heel kick Koneko was about to land on me. The result was the deepening and widening of the crater.  
  
I threw a punch at her and she ducked side kicking me. Again, I grabbed her by the ankle and slammed her several times on the ground Hulk on Loki style before yeeting her back towards Rias and Co.  
  
With another step I appeared right beside Koneko and dropped down elbow first, hitting not her but the ground as she barely rolled to the side dodging my elbow. Another crater formed- a smaller one this time- and she hastily flew out of it landing outside of the crater panting and heavily breathing with bruises all over her body. She wasn't bleeding from anywhere proving that she was well accustomed to the traits granted to her by the Rook piece.  
  
I folded my arms behind me and walked up to her ignoring how her arms were shaking from the strain of covering her head during the time I pulled a Hulk on her. I gave her a once over and nodded. “We're done. I've done my assessment on you.”  
  
She growled and took a stance again scowling at me. “…we're not done…”  
  
“Is that so?” I smirked at her stubbornness ignoring the worried looks the others were giving. “Then what are you waiting for?”  
  
Koneko growled again and lunged at me only to drop to the ground like a noodle with eyes rolling into the back of her skull as her body decided she had had enough. I carried her under my arms and walked over to the group of stunned teens and gently lied Koneko down on the ground before a worried Rias.  
  
“No need to worry Koneko is fine.”  
  
Rias bit her nails and frowned at me. “She doesn't look fine! She's all blue!” No she's not. She's black and blue. Heh…  
  
I rolled my eyes. “Oh come on! I held back enough to only give her a concussion, nothing more!” Besides, even if the fight was short, Koneko has proven herself to be pleasantly strong, but it won't be enough.  
  
“Even so…”  
  
“You're talking like she's a piece of _glass_.”  
  
“Evil Pieces look like _glass_.”  
  
“They are not _glass_.”  
  
“How are you so sure they are not _glass_?”  
  
“I inspected them. They are like _granite_ not _glass_.”  
  
“Tch, got me there.” Rias sulked crossing her arms. “So? What's your assessment?”  
  
“I will tell that after she wakes up.” Hearing a growl behind me I looked over my shoulder and smiled at the glare Koneko was sending me. “Ara? Up already? Want some Milk?” Issei choked on his spit and turned around trying to suppress his laughter.  
  
“Hsss…!”  
  
Ignoring her pissed off mood I gave her a summary of assessment. “You have decent technique and agility. Your reaction time and reflexes are very good for a Rook, but it's your speed that's the problem. You're lacking in the speed department, not unexpected of a Rook, but that is what you will work on starting tomorrow for the next three days. You're small and tiny like me, so speed is an _absolute_ must for you. Understood?”  
  
Her eyebrow twitched. “…hm…”  
  
“Dismissed. Next is Kiba-senpai.”

* * *

  
  
“Kiba-senpai, this time I will fight you on a level slightly higher than yours. Your opponents won’t be as strong as me when I go all out, so I’ll be holding back to a level slightly higher than yours.”  
  
Yuuto grimaced and nodded. “I understand.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
I created an Ice Katana sheathed in an Ice scabbard and held them by my left hip in a classic Iaido drawing stance.  
  
“Wait, you’re not going to use **Warlord Nightmare**?”  
  
“Don’t take this negatively Kiba-senpai, but I leave my Sacred Gear for opponents as strong as me, if not stronger.” And also when I really want to kill or One-Shot someone.  
  
Yuuto frowned and nodded. “Very well. Here I come!” He covered the distance between us and swung horizontally at my left, the side from where I would draw my sword. But sadly for him I knew he would do this, so surpassing his own speed I switched my stance to draw from my right instead. “Wha-?!” So Yuuto was understandably surprised when I drew with my left hand instead of my right and deflected his strike.  
  
He was also shocked when his flames were frozen and hastily let go of the sword as the ice was about to crawl up his arm. He jumped back creating another sword and was about to charge at me, only to pause and backpedal when I suddenly appeared before him in a crouching position already drawing my sword in an upward diagonal slash.  
  
He was lifted off of his feet upon the contact of our swords and was sent soaring away from me when our swords clashed with me coming out as the victor due to superior physical strength.  
  
Yuuto backflipped midair and landed on his feet summoning 12 swords behind him before shooting them at me.  
  
I held my sword like a fence and stabbed the air, shooting a large cone of cold mist freezing the flying swords before they crumbled.  
  
Yuuto took that chance to appear by my side and slash at me. Leaning back to dodge the slash, I narrowed my eyes and sharply kicked him under the chin sending him flying straight up, shock and surprise coloring his face as he didn't expect me to pull off something like that. Dismissing my katana and scabbard, I created a spear of lightning and chucked it at him as he rolled to a stop.  
  
“Ah cra-” Before he could even finish cursing the spear hit him and created a moderately large explosion throwing up clouds of dust. I didn't need to look behind me to know that Rias and the others cringed at the sight, except Akeno who I have no doubt is aroused at the sight.  
  
Once the clouds of dust settled down Yuuto was revealed to be completely knocked out with swirls for eyes and randomly twitching with sparks of lightning jumping all over his body.  
  
“Well that happened.” I deadpanned and picked him up by the collar of his tracksuit and put him next to a laughing Issei who yelped when a stray lightning hit him.  
  
Rias just palmed her face. “…he’s gonna break them…”  
  
“They will be fine!” I waved her off.  
  
“So next is me then?” Issei asks stepping in front.  
  
“No. I already know everything there is about you, so I'll have you stick to your usual routine, but multiplied by three.”  
  
“Yay…” Issei dryly cheered.  
  
“Next is Akeno-senpai!”  
  
“Ara Ara~ ufufu~ my time has come hmm?”  
  
I grinned at her. “Get ready to _scream_ Akeno-senpai, because I'm going to come _hard_ at you.” Rias face palmed and the others groaned. Akeno gave a cheerful laugh.  
  
“We'll see about that Izayoi-kun!” She seductively licked her lips. “I'll make _you_ do the screaming.”  
  
“Then _come_ at me Akeno-senpai!”  
  
“Just kill me…”

* * *

  
  
“Hehehe~ hehehe~” Akeno babbled incoherently as she lied on the ground the side of her face pressed against it while her butt stuck up revealing the soaked panties. “More~ hehehehe~ ohhhhh~!” As you can tell, I didn't pull any punches against her and from her incoherency I'm pretty sure I don't need to write down what happened right?  
  
“I'm sorry…” Rias apologized on behalf of Akeno- who was enjoying her post orgasm bliss- for the shameful display.  
  
Issei had passed out of blood loss, Yuuto wasn't even facing us or looking at Akeno's vicinity after regaining his senses. Koneko looked absolutely done with life and I just _stared_.  
  
Akeno had orgasmed without any kind of sexual stimulation from the punishment I dealt her. Lightning, Fire, Ice, Wind, anything that you can come up with and more, I hurled them at her after she was done showcasing her spells (read: attacking me but failing). The result as you can tell is… _this_ : an ahegaoed Akeno.  
  
“Just… what the hell?”  
  
This was _too_ shocking even for me to hold back my composure.  
  
“I'm sorry…” Rias apologized covering her face in shame.  
  
“Hehehehe~”  
  
I palmed my face and groaned. I expected her to only be _aroused_ , not experience an orgasm! Oh great! Now this story's rating now has to go from ‘T’ to ‘M’ in FFN and ‘E’ in Ao3. _‘Yaaaaaay~!’_  
  
“Sooooo…” Rias awkwardly began with a cough. “What's your assessment on her?”  
  
“She… has a variety of spells. They are decent enough to hurt a four or six winged Fallen, Devil or Angel, but not that strong in the long run. She will be focusing on increasing those spells’ power in the next three days, after which she will strengthen her physique.”  
  
“I see. I'm next then?”  
  
“Yup!”

* * *

  
  
“With that, we are done for today. You can do whatever you want from this moment onwards but from tomorrow, you will start training.” There is still three hours left until tomorrow begins. “All of you will wake up at 5 AM and lap the entire mountain, as in the top of the mountain, then run down to the bottom, lap it then climb up. Rinse and repeat three times. After a five minute break you will do push-ups, sit-ups, crunches and squats, 50 each with 30 seconds break in between. After that you will get a 10 minute break, then each of you will get started on your individual training that I've told you to do. Am I clear?” Everyone nodded. “You will be served some light breakfast at 9 AM and lunch at 2 PM. Your training will come to an end at 7 PM after which you will meditate until dinner is served around 8 PM. Any questions?”  
  
“Uhh… why the meditation?”  
  
“To reflect on your day and to refill your Demonic Power reserves. It will also help in cooling down.”  
  
“Why are you making us magic users work out?”  
  
“To increase your stamina and endurance. You may be magic users but that doesn't give the excuse to skip out on increasing your natural endurance and stamina.”  
  
“Can you-”  
  
“I am _not_ making you orgasm again Akeno-senpai.”  
  
Akeno pouted and Rias hung her head in shame. Issei on the other hand seethed in jealousy and Koneko muttered about ‘perverted Shotas and Masochists’.  
  
“Anything else?” They shook their heads negatively. “Then dismissed!”  
  
I calmly watched everyone scamper back into the mansion looking rather excited about the training regime I've planned for them despite the pain they were in at the moment. Normally, a High-Class Devil like Rias wouldn't just roll with what I have decided for her and her Peerage, but she knows what will be lost and what will be gained from this single Rating Game match. The fact that she's allowing me to do this means that she's trusting in me to make sure they win. _‘At least she's using her head instead of her Pride compared to her Canon counterpart.’_  
  
But there still remains the possibility that Riser will be training himself and his Peerage to crush Rias, but again, his Peerage is weak and the only reason he won his matches are due to his Phenex heritage. Only his Queen has the chance to defeat everyone in Rias’ Peerage except her. But that will change.  
  
 _‘I will make sure of it.’_

* * *

  
  
Somewhere from afar a figure observed Izayoi. The figure was cloaked but it was obvious from the curves and mounds on the chest area, that the figure was a female. Most of her face was hidden, but only her lips could be seen.  
  
She observed the sole 15 year old and once he disappeared into the mansion, her lips widened in a smile, one that was full of delight, love, lust and obsession. She licked her lips and gleefully said to the air, “Found you~ my dearest _husband_ fufufufu~!”  
  
She pulled out a picture of a black haired young man in his late teens from thin air and touched it lovingly. “You look so different, a complete opposite of what you were in our previous life... at least making a deal with that _thing_ was worth my last life.” She looked at where Izayoi last stood and vanished leaving only a few parting words that made Izayoi shudder in a _very_ familiar feeling of dread despite not heating them.  
  
“Soon… soon we shall reunite again and finally fulfil our promise, after all... you belong to me my dearest _Leone_...”  
  



	7. Chapter 6: Fall of the Flaming Turkey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The entire story has been rewritten.

“Talking”  
  
 _‘Thinking’_  
  
 _“Telepathic conversation”_  
  
 **Sacred Gear**  
  
 **[Epis]**  
  
 **(Ddraig)**  
  
 **{Albion}**  
  
 ** _*Sound effect*_**

* * *

  
  
 **Previously on Chapter 5…  
**  
Somewhere from afar a figure observed Izayoi. The figure was cloaked but it was obvious from the curves and mounds on the chest area, that the figure was a female. Most of her face was hidden, but only her lips could be seen.  
  
She observed the sole 15 year old and once he disappeared into the mansion, her lips widened in a smile, one that was full of delight, love, lust and obsession. She licked her lips and gleefully said to the air, “Found you~ my dearest _husband_ fufufufu~!”  
  
She pulled out a picture of a black haired young man in his late teens from thin air and touched it lovingly. “You look so different, a complete opposite of what you were in our previous life... at least making a deal with that _thing_ was worth my last life.” She looked at where Izayoi last stood and vanished leaving only a few parting words that made Izayoi shudder in a _very_ familiar feeling of dread despite not heating them.  
  
“Soon… soon we shall reunite again and finally fulfil our promise, after all... you belong to me my dearest _Leone_...”

* * *

**Pain**

  
One would think that for a Devil, lapping an entire mountain three times, then doing push-ups, sit-ups, crunches and squats 50 times each would be easy, right? Yes, and no.  
  
Yes, because under normal circumstances such a task would be easy.  
  
No, because their current circumstance was anything but normal. Everyone had a gravity multiplying spell active while they carried out the tasks. Yuuto and Issei had 3.25X each, Rias and Akeno had 3X each while Koneko had a 4.5X multiplier. Izayoi on the other hand had a 10X multiplier on himself going through his own routine with moderate difficulty, which was far less than what everyone was going through.  
  
Rias loudly breathed out and screamed at the back of her throat as she painfully pushed herself off of the ground for the 31st time. Reaching the peak she heavily breathed with a red face and wobbled on her arms but held on, not willing to give up, her pride wouldn't allow it!  
  
“Giving up… already… Rias…senpai?”  
  
Rias glared at Izayoi for making her go through this but didn't say anything as the Demon Shota would only turn her words against her. Keeping her glare on him she slowly and painfully lowered herself, eyebrow twitching in heavy annoyance as her breasts _flattened_ against the ground before pushing herself up, ignoring the way that Demon Shota snickered.  
  
“This… is… absolute… _Hell_ …!” Issei grunted as he finished his set of push-ups and flopped to the ground panting and groaning as his body screamed in protest for even the slightest of movements.  
  
“You're gonna eventually become a citizen of Hell in the future you know~?”  
  
“Shut… your trap… you damn… Shota!”  
  
“Ohhhhh! This is absolute _bliss_ ~! Yessss! Mm!”  
  
Everyone pointedly ignored Akeno who was _enjoying_ this punishment.

* * *

**Swords**

  
  
“…15, 16, 17…29, 31 and 32!” Izayoi examined each and every sword that Yuuto had produced, all in varying shapes and sizes each with their own attributes. They weren't normal plain swords, but each with attributes of their own. “From 15 to 32 in three days? Not bad.” Izayoi commented getting a shocked look from Yuuto.  
  
“Not bad? Do you know how much Demonic Power each of them cost?”  
  
“Yes. Yes I do.” Izayoi picked up a sword and swung it multiple times sending several blades of wind- created from the sheer strength behind the swings- towards a tree nicking it in several places. He picked up another sword and clashed it with the first one shattering both of them making Yuuto wince. “They are fragile as well. Quantity has increased but Quality has decreased. That won't do.”  
  
“Then what should I do?”  
  
“Tell me Kiba-senpai, _how_ does a Sacred Gear in general work? What does it need to _evolve_?”  
  
“Umm, they adapt and evolve based on their wielder's thoughts, needs, and feelings? Gain abilities or qualities as time passes?”  
  
Textbook explanation. “Correct. Now, do you want to know _what_ I would do if I had your Sacred Gear?” Yuuto nodded. “I would _forge_ the ‘Ultimate Sword’.”  
  
“Ultimate Sword…?”  
  
“Throughout history many swords have been forged and used to leave behind legends. Gram and Balmung, both are involved in the slaying of Fafnir, one being Germanic and the other Scandinavian in origin. Ascalon is also involved in the slaying of a Dragon. Durandal, the sword used by Sir Roland, is said to be indestructible and can cut through anything." Izayoi looked up at the sky and longingly continued. “Then there's Excalibur.” He ignored the pulse of hatred and killing intent that washed over him from Yuuto. “The greatest of all Holy Swords, the sword of King Arthur.” He looked back at Yuuto and shrugged. “If I had **Sword Birth** then I would _forge_ a sword to not only match those legendary swords, but defeat them.”  
  
Yuuto frowned. “But **Sword Birth** isn't a Longinus, nor does it have the qualities to be one. How can you create your ‘Ultimate Sword’ that would defeat the likes of Excalibur?”  
  
“Desire.”  
  
“Desire?”  
  
“Sacred Gears are driven with the power of desire. And it also determines the power for it as well. The stronger you desire, the stronger your Sacred Gear will respond to you.” Seeing the contemplative expression on Yuuto's face Izayoi expanded. “I would _desire_ to forge my ‘Ultimate Sword’. I would _will_ **Sword Birth** into evolving, so that it can forge my ‘Ultimate Sword’. The sword with which I would make a legend of myself.”  
  
Yuuto's eyes widened in realization. “You…!”  
  
“But I wouldn't limit myself to Swords only. I would desire for **Sword Birth** in its evolved state to forge me Spears like Gáe Bolg, Gungir, Rhongomyniad, Houtengeki and the True Longinus. Why should I limit myself to Swords only? Why not Spears? Axes? Hammers? Daggers? Who is stopping me from thinking outside the book?!” Izayoi exclaimed passionately spreading his arms wide. “Why won't I do the impossible?! Heck! I would even aim to forge God Slaying Swords! Dragon Slaying Swords! All kinds of Swords! So what's stopping _you_ from widening your horizon?! Limits? Throw them aside!”  
  
Amazement colored Yuuto's features as he stared at Izayoi. He couldn't believe it! Why didn't he ever think about his Sacred Gear like that?! If he had, then he could finally come up with a sword that could destroy Excalibur and avenge his fallen comrades! But… “How?”  
  
“How would you forge a sword that would defeat the likes of Excalibur?” Yuuto nodded. “Simple. Knowledge!”  
  
“Knowledge?”  
  
“Yup! Knowledge on _how_ to forge a sword. What are the _materials_ needed to start the process of forging a sword. What _components_ a sword has. What _abilities_ a sword has. How the _forging_ of a sword proceeds. But more importantly, _what_ is a Sword? You have to learn the very _concept_ of a Sword. You know how the saying goes! Knowledge is power!” Yuuto stared at Izayoi in awe. “But all that can come later after the Rating Game when you are not on a time limit. For now, let's move on to the next stage of the training, okay?”  
  
“Right!”

* * *

**Dodging**

  
  
"Hiyah!"  
  
 ** _*BOOM!*_**  
  
"Ha!"  
  
 ** _*CRACK!*_**  
  
"O _RA_!"  
  
 ** _*BOOM!*_**  
  
Dust and debris flew as Izayoi constantly rained down punches, kicks and Magic spells on Koneko. Their frequency increasing along with the frequency of dodging. To improve Koneko's speed further, Izayoi has been raining down attacks constantly, testing and improving not only her speed, but stamina and endurance as well. Koneko was not allowed to attack nor defend herself, only dodge and run if not, then tank the attacks.  
  
Izayoi was not pulling any punches, especially since…  
  
“…he's having fun isn't he?”  
  
“I wish I was in Koneko-chan's place…”  
  
“…shut up Akeno…”  
  
“Ufufufufu~”  
  
 ** _*CRAAAAAACK!*_**  
  
 ** _*BOOOOOOM!*_**  
  
“Ahhhhhhhh!”  
  
“GAME! OVER!”  
  
“FUCK YOU!”

* * *

**Defense**

  
  
“Since you have successfully learnt _Restrain_ and _Slithering Rope_ within the last two days, I'm going to teach you lot another spell today.” Izayoi raised his arm and a palm sized magic circle that everyone has come to know as his own design appeared on his wrist. “This is _Repulse_ , a spell that deflects physical attacks- magical ones after mastery of the spell- back to the assailant. This is easy to imagine as in, if Akeno-senpai slaps Rias-senpai, Rias-senpai slaps her back with equal amount of strength the very moment Akeno-senpai's slap lands on her. In other words, the time difference between the two hits is less than a split second.”  
  
Rias wearily looked at Akeno who raised a hand already in preparation to slap her King.  
  
“Akeno, no.”  
  
“Akeno, _yes_!”  
  
 ** _*SMA-SMACK!*_**  
  
Issei and Yuuto winced as Rias and Akeno carried out exactly what Izayoi spoke of as example.  
  
“See?” Izayoi amusedly pointed at the two red cheeked Third Years. “ _That_ will happen except the defender would intercept the attack with the magic circle instead of hitting their assailant back. The magic circle would do the rest. Koneko, kick me with all you got.”  
  
Koneko reared back her leg before doing a roundhouse kick at Izayoi's head. Izayoi calmly blocked the kick with the magic circle on his wrist and everyone watched in awe as Koneko was the one who flew backwards instead of Izayoi.  
  
Izayoi looked back at the scowling Rias, pouting Akeno- who no doubt wanted to be kicked- and the awed pair of Yuuto and Issei. “This is what the spell does. In case of the Magic users, if someone does close in on you and engages you in CQC, you can easily defend yourself with this spell. Got it?”  
  
The four nodded.  
  
“Good, now the four of you will divide into two teams. Akeno-senpai and Rias-senpai in one, and Kiba-senpai and Koneko in another. Take turns in defending and attacking. I'm still here so let me know if you want me to explain the spell again.”  
  
“What about me?”  
  
“You’re with me Baka-nii.”  
  
“Oh…”  
  
Rias glared at a smiling Akeno while the pairs of Yuuto and Koneko, and the Hyoudou brothers walked to a safe distance away from the two Third Years.

* * *

**Promotion**

  
  
“You do remember what the special trait of a Pawn is right?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Now, I want you to get used to switching between all pieces but the Queen.”  
  
“Switching?”  
  
“That's right.” Izayoi stretched prompting Issei to do the same. “When you're rushing at your opponent, Promote to Knight. When you're attacking or defending from them, Promote to Rook. And when you are casting spells, Promote to Bishop. Do you remember how many Pawns you have consumed?”  
  
Issei bashfully smiled and rubbed the back of his head. “Hehe~ I took seven of them.”  
  
“That means in the enemy base you can Promote a total of seven times. But just because you have seven promotions in hand doesn't mean you can rapidly use them. You need to use them sparingly. Got it?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Now, I'll run you through a small demo on how to use your Promotions in combat. Ready?”  
  
“Yeah!” Izayoi covered the distance between the two of them in a step and reared his fist back.  
  
“Rook to block, parry and counter! Block!”  
  
“Promotion: Rook!”  
  
A meaty _thwack_ resounded as Izayoi's fist connected with Issei's crossed arm block sending the pawn skidding back a couple of meters. Izayoi jumped and aimed a kick at the side of Issei's head. “Parry! Then counter!”  
  
Issei slapped the kick upwards and threw a punch. Izayoi back flipped mid-air in an excellent display of agility and dodged the punch landing on all fours before shooting forward like a drill. “Dodge!”  
  
Issei jumped to the side and lashed out with a kick. Izayoi let the kick connect with his spinning body and grinned when Issei let out a pained grunt.  
  
“What the hell?! Why aren't you taking any damage? I'm a Rook now!”  
  
“And I’m a Queen who has mastered every trait granted to me by the Piece. My enhancements are always active, so even if an Airbus were to land on me, I’d suffer zero damage.”  
  
“That’s bullshit!”  
  
“Don’t believe me if you don’t want to.” Izayoi shrugged. “Either way let’s get back to our task!”  
  
“Alright!”  
  
“Promote to Knight and catch me!”  
  
“Promotion: Knight!”

* * *

  
  
Izayoi observed the assembled teens in front him with critical eyes. The first stage of the training camp was over. From tomorrow onwards they would start training their strengths with the weaknesses reviewed at the end of each day. Seeing them standing in attention he can tell that they have gotten used to the gravity multiplier they were given. Each of them had gained muscles, not by a huge amount but by small but noticeable (only to Izayoi’s eyes) margin.  
  
He stood in front of Koneko and smiled. “You have successfully increased your speed over the last three days. You may not feel like it increased but the others can attest to it.” Everyone nodded at that with smile in her direction. “Next, from tomorrow onwards, we will start polishing your techniques and increase both your durability and strength.” Koneko nodded and Izayoi moved to Issei. “Your training will go up two levels, and I'll take a deeper approach with your Sacred Gear.” Izayoi looked him in the eye. “With your Sacred Gear, you are the game changer Issei, remember that. You _must_ be as strong as a Queen without Promotion. Got it Mr. Game Changer?”  
  
“Y-Yeah…”  
  
“Kiba-senpai.” Izayoi stood before Yuuto and smiled in a pleased manner. “You have not only increased your limit from 15 to not 32 but _45_ all the while maintaining their quality. On top of that you can shoot them like bullets shot from a sniper rifle! From tomorrow onwards we will spar to improve your technique and skills, then you will continue what you’ve been doing at the end of the day. Understood?”  
  
“Yes!”  
  
“Akeno-senpai.” Said person shuddered and rubbed her thighs. “We will also be working on your Queen piece. Simply put, we'll be strengthening the Knight and Rook traits of your Queen piece. You've already strengthened the Bishop trait in the last three days, now it will be for the rest two.” Izayoi raised a finger. “Even if Baka-nii is the game changer, it will be entirely up to you to take out the enemy Queen. They will have a Phoenix Tear vial, so you have to take them out before they can put use to it. Understood?”  
  
“Yes~”  
  
“Now then Rias-senpai.” Izayoi impassively stared at the redhead with his arms folded behind him. Not seeing the smile on his face made everyone nervous. “There's not much _I_ can help you with from this moment onwards.”  
  
Rias was definitely surprised by that. “What?”  
  
“Your _Power of Destruction_ isn't something I can help you with. Only someone with absolute mastery over it can help you improve and strengthen it. Your mother or brother.” Technically Izayoi could help her with it. He could teach her how to be versatile with it and improve the damage to cost ratio. But that depends on what Rias will decide. “Your version of _Power of Destruction_ is strong enough to deal with an ordinary High-Class Devil, but not a Phenex. If you were to fight Riser as you are now, it will turn into a battle of Demonic Power Reserves.”  
  
“A Phenex's regeneration depends on how much Demonic Power they have. The more they have the stronger the regeneration is. Riser is a fully matured Devil, and since he always depends on his Phenex regeneration, his Demonic Power reserves might as well be higher than yours. So there's no way you can risk that kind of battle. That's why, I advise that you go to your mother or brother for assistance as I have no doubt they would more than agree to help you.”  
  
“I can't.” Izayoi wasn't impressed. He knew Rias would say that. Her pride wouldn't allow her that. She has already allowed Izayoi to do as he pleased with her Peerage, the fact that someone younger than her can improve her Peerage faster and better than her has already damaged her pride enough as it is. Now she has to go to her mother or brother for assistance? Impossible. “I can't depend on them. Especially not bro-”  
  
“Very well.” Izayoi butt in stopping Rias from continuing her speech. “I won't be able to help make your _Power of Destruction_ stronger, but I can help you improve the damage to cost ratio and make it more versatile. So you will be learning more Spells from me but with a higher focus on your _Power of Destruction_. Understood?”  
  
“…”  
  
“…what?”  
  
“You're agreeing?”  
  
Izayoi sighed in an annoyed manner. “Yes. Yes I am. I know how much you Devils value your pride, and what I'm telling you to do is basically throwing aside that pride of yours _for your own betterment_.” He said the last part in heavy sarcasm. “It disgusts me how much you Pure-Bloods value your pride. So it's understandable that you would value your pride more than _your own life_!” He rubbed his temples and sighed. “Not like ranting like this would help us, but do you understand what we'll be doing from tomorrow?”  
  
Rias wordlessly nodded.  
  
“Good.”  
  
The next six days of training passed by in the blink of an eye. Izayoi divided his time between everyone and gave them the proper attention required to improve them. He even taught the group a bunch of Spells that would help them turn the tides in any situation and pushed them beyond their limits by increasing the gravity multiplier's effect on them.  
  
By the end of the ten days of training, everyone had grown stronger by leaps and bounds and had become well rounded in all aspects of combat.  
  
With the diet routine Izayoi made the group follow, and the way he abused his personal _Accelerated Healing_ spell on them, everyone had gained high pain tolerance and muscles.  
  
Yuuto had grown taller by four inches and become slightly bulkier as proof of his increase of physical strength and durability.  
  
Issei had grown by five inches and was the bulkiest of the group, nothing like canon Sairaorg but halfway close to his level.  
  
Koneko, sadly and humorously hadn't changed one bit.  
  
Rias and Akeno now looked a bit muscular but did not lose any of their femininity, _somehow_ managing to boost their sex appeal to the point even Izayoi was close to staring like a pervert. Both had grown by two and three inches respectively.  
  
All of them now had vast skill sets that had definitely increased their chances of victory not only in the Rating Game but against Kokabiel as well. Izayoi was immensely pleased.

* * *

  
  
“Thank you Izayoi-kun.”  
  
“For what?” I ask the Sis-con Lucifer as I sit down on the chair on his left. In front of us were holographic screens that gave us live feed of the Rating Game. Mashu was with Sona waiting for me there so that we can watch the match together with her.  
  
“For giving Rias and her Peerage a fighting chance.”  
  
I smirked. “Heh, don't mention it.”  
  
“I mean it.” Sirzechs jerked his head at the screen that showed Rias and co. “Even from here, it’s visible how much they’ve improved. Without you, I doubt it would’ve been possible.”  
  
I hummed. “Well, they’ve certainly come far. If Rias-senpai hadn’t asked me to train her and her Peerage, then I doubt you would’ve seen these improvements. So give some credit to your sister for willing to abandon her pride for her betterment.”  
  
The Sis-con chuckled. “I doubt she would’ve done that if Grayfia hadn’t suggested it or praised your prowess.”  
  
“True.” I shrugged. “Did _they_ say anything?”  
  
“I would've notified you if they did.”  
  
“Hm.” I nodded in relief. By ‘they’ I meant the personal spies of Sirzechs. Before going off to the training trip, I had asked Sirzechs to send a bunch of spies to keep an eye on the playboy. It wouldn't do if Riser had trained himself and his Peerage. That would significantly lower the chances of victory, but then again, that might be my paranoia speaking.  
  
The space on Sirzechs' right glowed and came out Grayfia. “They are ready.” She coolly said to Sirzechs briefly nodding at me.  
  
“I see. Then let's start the game.”  
  
“Very well.”  
  
As Grayfia started doing her job as the game referee, I put a notebook down on the table in front of Sirzechs and stood up. “This notebook has the current status and profiles of Rias and her Peerage. Check it out when you get the time.”  
  
“Will do.” Sirzechs picked up the notebook and went through it. "I take it you're going to watch the game by Serafall's side?"  
  
"Yup! Off I go then!"  
  
Sirzechs chuckled. “Off you go.”  
  
We exchanged one last smile before I found myself pulled into a passionate lip-lock with my King as she ran her hands all over my body right after I teleported to her side. She lifted my small body up and plopped down on the love seat placing me on her lap as we continued making out for a few minutes before separating, panting from the lack of breath as we held on to each other touching our foreheads not taking our eyes off the other.  
  
“It’s… been far… too long… Sera…”  
  
“Yes… I’m so sorry… Iza-tan… things have been… messy…”  
  
I took a deep breath and pressed myself tighter against her. “You could’ve called you know? I would’ve shown up right then and there to help.” The last time we talked is right after I became the Disciplinary Committee Head, then she had gotten too busy with her job and I with mine.  
  
Serafall giggled. “I know. But you have your duties just like I have mine.”  
  
I frowned. “Still…”  
  
Serafall laughed. “Thank you Iza-tan.” She pecked me on the lips. “Thank you so much! Having you by my side is a blessing and a half. You’ve reduced my workload by a lot. You’ve done everything you can to make things easier for me. Even when I was just your Magic tutor, you still me helped to the best of your abilities. And I’m grateful for that.”  
  
I stared at her for several seconds before relenting. “Fine…”  
  
“Don’t worry! My workload has gotten a lot lighter! We can spend as much time as we want from tonight onwards until anything too important comes up!” Serafall then whispered nibbling my ear and squeezing my butt, “Let’s make up for the missing time tonight shall we?”  
  
I groaned and nodded. “Y-Yeah…”  
  
Serafall snapped her fingers twice. On the first snap, our clothes were gone, and on the second snap the love seat turned into a large bed, underneath the covers of which we continued making out and groping our naked bodies completely ignoring the Rating Game.  
  
Whether Rias wins or loses doesn’t matter now. Serafall is all that matters to me now.

* * *

  
  
The Rating Game starts off in the same way Canon did.  
  
Yuuto and Koneko set up traps in the forest, some of which Izayoi had drilled into their heads, and once they returned, Akeno set up illusions and covered the entire forest grounds with mist that is thicker and denser than Canon. The lewd smile on her face means that she is going against Izayoi’s orders to not abuse her increase in Demonic Power reserves. Which means Akeno wants spanks, and spanks she will get should they win the game.  
  
Issei is crying in joy as Rias has him lie his head on her lap before she places a hand over his chest where the Evil Pieces are. The spot glowed a dull red as Rias removed another limiter leaving two Pawn Pieces to have their limiters removed on a later date. The other four had their limiters removed as Issei grew stronger under Izayoi’s tutelage, so it is no wonder that Rias decided to remove the fifth limiter after ten days of intense training.  
  
Once Akeno returned to the clubroom to report, everyone set off like planned in Canon. Issei and Koneko headed towards the gym, Yuuto hid in the forest to deal with the first set of Pawns and Akeno perched on top of the tallest tree to have a bird's eye view on everyone. Rias remained in the clubroom. Rias is unlikely to lose her temper against Riser like in Canon, as Izayoi has already spoiled them Riser’s plan in the form of ‘What if’ scenarios, and seeing as Riser has stationed a Rook and three Pawns in the gym, suffice to say, Rias has it in the bag. But the question is, whether she can keep it in the bag or not.

* * *

  
  
“We know you are there, servants of Gremory! We watched you coming inside!”  
  
“Tch.”  
  
“…”  
  
Issei and Koneko showed themselves to the enemy servants by appearing at the platform. As expected, there were four of Riser's servants here, one Rook and three Pawns. _‘The very same ones Izayoi said would be sent…’_ It's a good thing Rias had decided to follow one of the scenarios Izayoi had come up with on the last day of training, or who knows what would've happened?  
  
“…I'm leaving the Pawns to you Hentai-senpai.” Issei winced at the nickname but then nodded with a shaky thumbs up.  
  
“Yeah, sure…!”  
  
 ** _*DRILL! DRIIIIIIIIL!*_**  
  
 ** _*BURN!*_**  
  
Issei yelped seeing the two youngest members- twins- of Riser's peerage bring out chainsaws and fire them up literally and metaphorically in a casual manner. The other Pawn took a stance with her wooden bo staff. Issei himself took a stance that Izayoi drilled into him and waited for his fellow Pawns to make the first move.  
  
“Disassembling time~!” The twins cheered and rushed in his direction, the girl with the bo staff right behind them. “Split! Split! Split! Split! Spliiiiiiit~!”  
  
‘ _Holy shit, they're serious!’_  
  
With Issei's battle underway, Koneko's one was already mid-way through it's course.  
  
“Stay still!”  
  
“…no…”  
  
Koneko deadpanned while nimbly dodging all of the attacks of her fellow Rook dancing around her strikes.

* * *

  
  
_“Don't waste your energy and stamina making flashy moves or dodging wildly. Waste the least amount of energy to dodge the attacks. Be nimble. That way your opponent will be frustrated from being unable to land a hit on you and go wild creating lots of openings. Take one of those openings to strike hard at her sternum. That would stun her enough to give you the opportunity to take her out.”_

* * *

  
  
_‘There!’_  
  
Koneko leaned back to dodge an overextended punch and seeing the opening she got inside her opponent's guard and swiftly landed a heavy blow to her sternum stunning her enough to roundhouse kick her into the bo staff wielding Pawn.  
  
“Nice Koneko-chan!”  
  
“…ugh…” Koneko looked at him in distaste in return, almost getting him get sawed by one of the twins but he simply slapped them away like flies.  
  
“Time to end this!” Issei lecherously grinned and snapped his fingers, magic circles appearing on his opponents’ clothes. “ _Dress Break_!”  
  
All of their clothes burst off into shreds leaving them naked as the day as they were born revealing their white undeveloped body to Issei's eyes, stunning the clothed Rook and making Koneko scowl in disgust. When Izayoi would later see a replay of the game, he would be horrified and ashamed at being unable to prevent such a thing from happening.  
  
“N-Noooooo!” The three Pawns screamed in shame crouching down and wrapping their arms around themselves to cover as much of their skin as they could.  
  
“Ahahahahaha! Howzzat?!” Issei smugly exclaimed. “This is my own original magic spell! Its name is _Dress Break_! I just kept on imagining the girls’ clothing getting blown away into pieces! I wasted all of my non-existent talent that I have in making this spell that will make all of the girls naked! Ahahaha!”  
  
“You are the worst! You are the enemy of every woman!”  
  
“Beast! You sex fiend!”  
  
“Hahaha! Nothing new!”  
  
“…I misjudged you…” Koneko muttered stabbing right through Issei's heart with her words.  
  
“Guh!” Issei gasped with hand over his heart. “I'm just an admirer of the female anatomy!”  
  
 _“Ise, Koneko. Can you hear me?”_  
  
“Yes! Both Koneko-chan and I are safe! We are doing great!”  
  
 _“That's good to hear. Akeno's preparations are completed. Move according to the plan!”_  
  
“On it! Let's go Koneko-chan!”  
  
“…don't talk to me… Hentai…”  
  
Both of them went out through the central entrance leaving the girls to their fate.  
  
“Are you running away?” The sole clothed Rook hollered. “The location is supposed to be a crucial place!”  
  
Issei and Koneko didn't respond and kept on running away as far as they could to join Yuuto.  
  
 ** _*FLASH!*_**  
  
 ** _*BOOOOOOM!*_**  
  


**|Riser Phenex-sama's three Pawns and one Rook have retired.|**

  
“Hah!” Issei smirked hearing the announcement. “Take that!”  
  
“…”  
  
“We did it Koneko-chan!” Issei tried to high-five Koneko, only for the latter to recoil in disgust and create more distance hissing at him.  
  
“Do _not_ touch me!”  
  
Issei winced hearing Koneko's uncharacteristically loud exclamation and tried to reassure her. “Hehe, don't worry, I won't use it on comrades!”  
  
“…” Koneko only scowled at him.  
  
 _“Everyone! Can you hear me? Akeno did a perfect attack and finished it! With this, the first phase of our plan is completed!”_  
  
“Loud and clear!”  
  
 _“Good! Now move on to the next phase!”_  
  
“Roger!”  
  
Then it happened as Izayoi warned them.  
  
 ** _*BOOM!*_**  
  
“Koneko-chan!”  
  
Issei knew it could happen as soon as they left the gym, he even expected it, but seeing and expecting are completely different things, so naturally he was stunned at the sight, recovering only after hearing Riser's Queen's voice.  
  
“Fufufu~. When you hunt a prey, the best time to take them down is when the prey accomplished something, because that's when the prey is the most vulnerable.”  
  
“…we didn't ask for a hunting lesson…”  
  
Issei snapped his head towards Koneko's direction and grinned seeing her completely fine, but then he along with everyone watching the game except Izayoi, Sirzechs and Grayfia got slack jawed seeing Koneko covered in a sliver aura with only a few scratches, scrapes and rips in her clothing.  
  
“Wha-?! How?! You should've been taken out!” Riser's Queen exclaimed in shock and disbelief.

* * *

  
  
" _Tell me Koneko, what do you know about Touki?"_

* * *

  
  
_"Touki may be related with Senjutsu, however, it is something even someone with zero knowledge of Senjutsu can learn. It has zero chances of corrupting someone's sanity, so it's completely safe for a beginner to learn!"_

* * *

  
  
Koneko dismissed the aura and smirked at the enraged Queen. “…I had a good teacher…” She may not like (read: fear) Senjutsu, but she has come to realize the usefulness of Touki, so she has no problem using it, and she plans on mastering it.  
  
“Amazing Koneko-chan!” Issei cheered stars shining in his eyes. “It's just like those characters from Dragon Ball!”  
  
“…shut up and let's go…”  
  
“Right!”  
  
“Where do you think you- _OW_!” Before Riser's Queen could even attack Koneko and Issei, she was hit in the head with a pebble right between her eyes thrown by Koneko. “Why you-ahhh?!” Then a lightning bolt slammed into her shocking her literally and metaphorically.  
  
“Ara ara~ ufufufu~ I will be your opponent, Riser Phenex's Queen, Yubelluna, or should I call you ‘Bomb Queen’? Fufufu~” Akeno coldly said attracting Yubelluna's attention letting Issei and Koneko safely escape from the area.  
  
Yubelluna noticed the lack of ‘sama’ to Riser's name and snarled at Akeno. “You dare disrespect Riser-sama?!”  
  
“I don't respect manwhores I'm afraid.” Akeno snidely retorted. “Neither their whores as well.”  
  
“You… by the time I'm done with you-” Yubelluna gasped and quickly moved to the side barely dodging the lightning bolt that would've hit her between the eyes.  
  
“Yes, yes, I'm the ‘Priestess of Thunder’, very much displeased to meet you.” Akeno didn't even give Yubelluna her name.  
  
“You dare disrespect me?!”

**|Riser Phenex-sama's three Pawns have retired.|**

  
“-!”  
  
“Hehe~”  
  
Seeing Akeno's smug grin, Yubelluna raised her staff and with a war cry launched a volley of fire magic spells at the smug Queen.  
  
Akeno mockingly whistled and dodged the spells, firing a few of her own in the gaps between each spell launched by Yubelluna. Izayoi's spells were stronger and faster, compared to his, Yubelluna's spells might as well be something on the level of a beginner.  
  
“Argh!”  
  
“Fufufu~ play time's over I'm afraid~” Akeno's body glowed golden and sparks rapidly formed around her. She raised a hand at the sky and a massive magic circle manifested right over Yubelluna. Akeno licked her lips seductively and purred. “Do scream loudly for me~”  
  
“Wha-aaaarrrrrghh?!” Yubelluna screamed as large and powerful lightning bolts kept on hitting her without break, even breaking through the barriers she kept on erecting not giving her a chance to retaliate.  
  
Keeping the spell active, Akeno pointed a finger at Yubelluna and a small magic circle formed. “Here's something special~” a sphere of raw Demonic Power formed before the magic circle, slowly expanding to the size of a palm overshadowing the small Magic circle. “Bo~om!”  
  
“Wha-?”  
  
 ** _*ZOOOOOM!*_**  
  
 ** _*BOOOOOM!*_**  
  
“ARRRRRRRGH!”  
  
The sphere of raw Demonic Power shot forward like a large beam slamming into Yubelluna mercilessly, instantly taking her out.  
  


**|Riser Phenex-sama's Queen has retired.|**   


“Hmph.” Having heard the announcement, Akeno returned to the Old School Building and reported to Rias. “I'm done.”  
  
Rias nodded. “Good job. Now, I suppose we head off towards Riser once the Ise, Yuuto and Koneko take care of the rest.”  
  
Akeno nodded.

* * *

  
  
“Ise-kun, Koneko-chan.”  
  
Yuuto greeted the two behind the storage room, which was a blind spot from the sports court.  
  
“Oh, it's you.”  
  
“…”  
  
“Yup. You ready?”  
  
Koneko cracked her knuckles and nodded.  
  
“Yeah, maybe I can use my Sacred Gear this time?”  
  
Yuuto blinked. “You didn't use it even once?”  
  
Issei rubbed the back of his head. “Hehe~ no. Izayoi's freakish training paid off well. Besides, it's safer if I steal some power from them and share it among the rest. This fight's gonna be heavy. The one after it especially moreso.”  
  
“That's impressive! And yes, maybe you should use your Sacred Gear. We're going to need the recharge after this.”  
  
“Yeah. Let's go then!”  
  
“Yeah!”  
  
“…mn…”  
  
As soon as the trio stepped into the court they were surrounded by the remaining pieces. Two Pawns, two Bishops, two Knights and one Rook.  
  
“I am Karlamine, the Knight of Riser Phenex-sama!” One of the Knights, spoke up. “I've become bored of trying to sniff through each other's strategy! Rias Gremory's Knight, I challenge you to a duel!”

* * *

  
  
_“What is important to you Kiba-senpai? Your honor as a Knight or priorities as Rias Gremory's servant?”_

* * *

  
  
_“If one of the crazy ones challenge you to a duel, then keep quiet and take a battle stance. Play dirty, this Rating Game will decide not only your King's freedom but your slavery as well.”_

* * *

  
  
Yuuto wryly faced Karlamine. Half of him wanted to accept the challenge, but that was the Knight in him reaching out to his challenger. The other half, the servant of Rias Gremory wanted to dismiss it and quickly end the farce. He didn't know what to do, so he settled for at least introducing himself. “I am the Knight of Rias Gremory, Yuuto Kiba.” He boldly announced. Technically, he neither accepted nor refused the challenge, so it's fine, right?  
  
“…Koneko Toujou. Rook…”  
  
“I am the Pawn, Issei Hyoudou!”  
  
 ** _*FLASH!*_**  
  
“And I am this generation’s White Dragon Emperor!” He spread the wings of **Divine Dividing** as he boldly introduced himself.  
  
Expressions of shock and disbelief spread among their opponents, unable to believe that such a beast would be host to one of the Heavenly Dragons. After all, it’s only known that the White Dragon Emperor had allied himself to the Underworld, not that he served Rias Gremory.  
  
“Tch, it seems we have underestimated the Pawn.” Ravel cursed as she observed the perverted beast. “Regardless, be cautious with him. We don't know what exactly he is capable of.” Not to mention that damnable _Dress Break_ spell of his.  
  
“Understood!”  
  
The remaining Rook and one of the Bishops surrounded Koneko, while the two Pawns and one Knight surrounded Issei. The remaining Knight faced off with Yuuto while Ravel, the remaining Bishop stayed behind content in watching.  
  
 ** _*CLASH!*_**  
  
Everyone's eyes drifted towards the two battling knights and Ravel started whining. “Geez, this only seems like a mud fight since both of them can only think about swords, swords and _swords_!” She shook her head in disappointment. “She was making such a bitter face when the Pawns were being sacrificed, so does she hate the battle strategy planned by her Master who happens to be her King? Furthermore, when I thought I found a cute boy, he also happens to be as sword freak so I can't stand this!”  
  
Hearing the ‘cute boy’ in her statement Issei perked up. “If you want to meet a cute boy then you should meet my younger brother!” He grinned proudly puffing his chest out. “Don't worry! He's my complete opposite and a true gentleman!” He shot her a thumbs up and a wink. “He will perfectly take care of you!”  
  
“Coming from a beast like you that's unbelievable.” Ravel retorted, her words stabbing through Issei.  
  
“Hey! It's true! Ask Sona-kaichou and the rest if you don't believe me! They know how what kind of person he is! He did train us!”  
  
Ravel frowned. If Rias Gremory allowed her Pawn’s younger brother to train them, then that would mean that he is clearly something else. The results stand right in front of her, so she can’t dismiss it as a bluff or underestimate them. And if he really turns out to be the complete opposite of the beast in front of her, then he might be a good Peerage candidate for her. It’s definitely not because she’s curious about him, definitely _not_.  
  
“I can't believe Rias Gremory adores you. Aside from your Sacred Gear, what's so special about you? The fact that your brother trained your entire peerage means that he's far _far_ better than you.”  
  
Issei nonchalantly waved her off. “Yeah, I know and I've come to accept it _long_ ago. Izayoi has always been better than me in _everything_! And I'll be damned if I'm not proud of him!”  
  
“Oh well, not like a human Magician matters much in the long run.” To Ravel, the fact that the beast’s brother was aware of the Supernatural yet not a Devil meant that he’s a Magician or a Sacred Gear wielder. Which makes him a decent candidate for her Peerage. “I bet there's nothing special about him. Siris, Ni and Li, deal with him. I'm not fighting.” Then she was off in the air watching everyone with keen eyes.  
  
Ravel hid a frown as she could feel her brother's fury all over here at the sports court from the New School Building. They had really underestimated Rias Gremory and her Peerage if the score at the moment is anything to go by. _‘That's why we'll overwhelm each of them now with numbers.’_  
  
“Divide!”  
  
 **{Divide!}**  
  
Ravel jolted out of her thoughts and looked down just in time to watch Issei's opponents stumble from the sudden loss of power. She grimaced and watched as Issei lecherously grinned and snapped his fingers.  
“Burst! _Dress Break_!”  
  
“Kyaaa!”  
  
“Nooo!”  
  
“What is this?!”  
  
Ravel's eyes bugged out of her eye sockets seeing the _Dress Break_ spell in action. Sure she had seen it with her brother on a holographic screen, but seeing it right in front of her was an entirely different experience all together! It didn't help that her brother was only amused by the spell.  
  
“Ahahahaha! Take that!” Issei laughed like a loon as the girls covered themselves with their arms to hide their private parts. “And now this!” He pointed his right hand at the girls and a magic circle manifested. “I'll be using your power to do this!” A blue sphere of energy formed in front of the magic circle and Issei braced his right arm at the elbow and widened the gap between his feet slightly beyond shoulder width. “ _Dragon Shot_!”  
  
 ** _*ZOOOOOM!*_**  
  
 ** _*BOOOOOM!*_**  
  
“Kyaa!”  
  
“Ahhh!”  
  
The blue sphere of energy exploded out towards the three defenseless girls and washed over them, instantly taking them out.  
  


**|Riser Phenex-sama's two Pawns, one Knight, one Bishop and one Rook have retired.|**   


Ravel looked towards Koneko and saw her dusting her hands and seeing that, she knew that Karlamine would be next. But she hoped that it would be the opponent Knight to be defeated.  
  


**|Riser Phenex-sama's Knight has retired.|**   


But her hopes were for naught. “Tch…” Ravel scowled and flew away from the trio towards her brother, hoping he would allow her to support him. She had half a mind to blow the three of them away with a large fire ball, but she had given her word that she wouldn't be fighting, and Ravel Phenex does _not_ go back on her words. But this time she might just have to go back on them.  
  
“Brother is going to be so upset.” She shook her head grimacing. “Not a single one…! This has got to be the worst game brother had ever played.”

* * *

  
  
Rias smugly smirked at Riser with arms crossed under her breasts. “A nice evening we are having, no?”  
  
She and Akeno were standing on one side of the roof top of the New School Building with Riser on the other side. They were waiting for Issei, Yuuto and Koneko to join them so that they could manhandle Riser.  
  
“Riser, resign. You've already shamed the Phenex Household enough as it is throughout the years. No need to shame your Household even more by losing to me. So, kindly resign so that you have at least a finger sized dignity remaining. Of course, we can battle it out.” Rias shrugged. “I still have all of my Servants left while you have only your sister left. Your choice.”  
  
“You've come far Rias, and your pets have grown significantly stronger over the last ten days if they can defeat my Peerage so easily. But you're forgetting something Rias.” Riser smirked and did a T-pose. "I am a Phenex, an immortal being. You cannot defeat me."  
  
“Then why aren't there more of your kind left?” Rias quipped back shutting Riser up. “The fact that there's only, what, six of you left? Shows that you truly aren't immortal.”  
  
“Watch your mouth Rias. You're disrespe-”  
  
“No. You should watch your mouth. As a Gremory, I am of higher ranking than you. So if anything, it's _you_ who should watch how you speak to _me_. Understood _boy_?” It was sad and hilarious how the younger girl was calling the older man ‘boy’, then again, the girl was of higher ranking.  
  
“You insolent bitch!”  
  
“Calm down brother. Losing your temper at this moment won't benefit you.” Ravel butt in before her brother would end up shaming their Household even more with his uncouth behavior.  
  
“You're right, Ravel.” Riser took a deep breath and glared at Rias. “You're right. Losing my temper won't be of any help.”  
  
Ravel nodded. “Now let's deal with them together brother. Let's show them that we are not to be taken lightly.” Ravel wasn't much confident about their chances of victory. If she had known that Rias Gremory's sole Pawn was this generation's White Dragon Emperor, then she could've come up with a better attack plan instead of letting her brother make one, but with her brother being an arrogant ass that he is, they are guaranteed to lose. But telling that outright would stroke Rias Gremory's ego and make her brother furious, so she kept it to herself. All she could do now is help lessen the chances of loss. Once again, her brother proved to be the source of her Household's shame.  
  
Riser opened his mouth to protest, his overprotective nature as an elder brother kicking in, but shut up seeing the determined expression on her face. “Very well. Let us show them what we Phenex can do.”  
  
“Buchou!” Issei took that chance to slam open the door to the rooftop and walk in followed by Yuuto and Koneko. “We are here!”  
  
Rias smiled in joy. “Ise, Yuuto and Koneko, you're here. Let's put an end to this now and make our teacher proud, okay?”  
  
“Hell yeah!”  
  
“Hmph. As if.” Wings of fire burst from Riser and Ravel's back as the siblings took to the skies. “I will defeat you today Rias, even if it means I have to kill your pets.” Riser let an amused sound as Rias glared at him with killing intent palpable in the air.  
  
“I dare you to try Riser.” Crimson aura covered Rias as she glared at Riser. “If you do it, then it's you who will die today, not my cute servants.”  
  
“We shall see about that.”  
  
“Ise and Koneko. Deal with Ravel. Akeno and Yuuto, with me!"  
  
“Yes!”  
  
Rias joined Akeno in the air while Yuuto stayed on the rooftop, 12 Flame Delete swords pointed at Riser in a circular formation.  
  
Akeno was the first one to strike. She shot a ball yellow energy that Riser arrogantly let hit. Except it didn't do any damage when it came in contact with him. Instead it expanded and wrapped around him in a deathly grip making his bones in the arms and ribs creak. Riser grunted and flexed to break off the binding, but the binding instead only got stronger.  
  
“Guh…! What is this?!”  
  
“Do you really expect us to tell you like a fool?” Rias shot several bolts of Power of Destruction at Riser's head, easily leaving see through holes from eyes and above. Rias knew these wouldn't hurt him much, as the holes were quickly regenerating. But then again, she isn't going for the physical harm.

* * *

  
  
 _“Imagine these_ Power of Destruction _bolts being viruses and bacteria. When they would shoot through his head, as in through the brain, they would spread through the nerves of his brain and destroy him from within. You won't be exerting that much effort, even if it takes long to kick in. His mind will slowly keep on deteriorating from the damage and soon he will be a zombie, except he won't be demanding brains or flesh."_  
  
 _“Doesn't that mean I would kill him?”_  
  
 _“Let's say he killed Baka-nii or any of your servants, and we both know he wouldn't hesitate to kill them just to break you, so show him no mercy and psychologically kill him. It's not like the Phenex household even needs him considering the amount of shame he has brought to them, so feel free to kill him.”_

* * *

  
  
Rias hid a grimace as her conversation with Izayoi flashed into her mind. She doesn't know if she will be alright once Riser ends up like Izayoi predicted, but considering how Riser has shown actual interest in killing her cute little servants… _‘No mercy!’_ So she kept on firing bolts and sometimes spheres of _Power of Destruction_ right through Riser's head, imagining how virus and bacteria harm a living being effectively turning those bolts and spheres into a source of disease for Riser.  
  
Riser, ignoring the way his head was constantly targeted, once again grunted and flared his Demonic Power, only to cry out in pain as the binding glowed and tightened, apparently absorbing the Demonic Power he exerted to free himself.  
  
Akeno giggled seeing how truly effective this new spell that Izayoi taught her was. A spell that once wrapped around the victim, tightens the more they struggle and absorb the Demonic Power or Mana that they would let out to free themselves. It's a High-Class spell that is self-sustaining acutely named _Bondage Rope_ that only Izayoi knew the secret of breaking free from. That wasn't to say it didn't have any other weakness, it had a limit to how much it could absorb the released Demonic Power or Mana, if it was overloaded, it will break off, but with an explosion that would end up harming the victim more than it already did. _‘Either way, even if he breaks it, it's our win!’_  
  
Yuuto rapid fired the 12 Flame Delete swords through Riser constantly snuffing out his flames. Gravity kicked in and Riser painfully slammed on the rooftop with half of his head missing.  
  
“Argh!” Riser roared getting off of the ground and used a lot of his Demonic Power to _finally_ break the binding and grinned ready to prepare a large fireball, only to widen his eyes when the ripped off bindings glowed-  
  
 ** _*BOOOOM!*_**  
  
-and exploded right in front of him, sending him careening off of the New School Building. Yuuto didn't waste any time and rushed to the ledge of the building creating six Ice Swords and firing them through the body of Riser aiming at his limbs, heart and skull, freezing those parts for a few seconds before Riser melted them and with a roar jumped to the skies.  
  
“I've had enough of you!” Riser created a large fireball and threw it at Yuuto. “Die!” Confident that it would hit the Knight, Riser focused on Rias, growling as his head regenerated after being blown off, unaware of the damage to his mind.  
  
Using the increased speed, Yuuto dashed backwards dodging the fireball as it _melted_ that portion of the rooftop itself. _‘That could've killed me…’_ Yuuto thought with wide eyes of disbelief and shock, but he quickly recovered and manifested six Flame Delete and Ice Swords firing them at Riser who was preoccupied with Akeno's lightning and Rias's _Power of Destruction_.  
  
“Is this it Rias?!” Riser taunted. “All you're doing is blowing my head off!”  
  
Rias looked at Riser in disgust. She? Blow him? Hell no. But she didn't respond, coating herself in a thin layer of _Power of Destruction_ , she dashed towards Riser in a speed Riser didn't expect Rias to be capable of reaching and decked him hard sending him crashing through the ledge of the building down to the ground.  
  
“Haaaa! Take this!” Rias created a sphere of _Power of Destruction_ in her right hand, and a sphere of water in her left. She mixed the two spheres by imagining a buffer between the two spheres and expanded the ball to the size of a beach ball. “Die!” She thrusted the beach ball sized _Water of Destruction_ , instantly hitting Riser with a large explosion of crimson and black energy.  
  
“Guah!” Riser coughed up water once again regenerating himself, this time full body and glared at Rias, unable to comprehend the slower rate of regeneration due to his slowly crumbling mind. “GAH!” He couldn't dodge the bolt of Lightning that slammed into him from Akeno due to his tunnel vision like focus on Rias and convulsed due to the conductive nature of the water that remained around his feet.  
  
“Fufufufu~” Akeno giggled continuously hitting Riser with her Lighting bolts unconsciously adding tiny bits of Holy energy into them, hurting Riser even more than any other ordinary Lightning would. She herself was furious at seeing how Riser didn't hesitate in attempting to kill Yuuto with that fireball of his. She was glad Izayoi trained them, because if he hadn't then they would've lost long ago, _she_ herself would've lost to Yubelluna if he hadn't warned her of the Phoenix Tears. _‘Hmm~ a reward for him is a must~!’_ She completely ignored the fact that the Shota was the Queen of Serafall Leviathan, determined to conquer him, as that would mean lots and _lots_ of punishment from him! She squealed cupping a cheek getting strange looks from everyone while firing a rather large bolt of Lightning through Riser.  
  
Riser huffed and puffed glaring at Rias, Akeno and Yuuto as he once again regenerated, uncomprehensive of the fact that it took him an entire minute to do so.  
  
Rias was sure Riser was done for. The fact that he took that long to regenerate meant that what Izayoi told her was working. But she won't kill Riser, no, that would be stooping to his level, Rias knew better than to do that. So she'll give him another chance.  
  
“Give up, Riser! You're done for! Can't you see how slowly you're regenerating? You're running out of Demonic Power! Stop this nonsense and surrender! Do you get off on shaming your Household?!” Rias knew it would be no use trying to talk Riser out of it. His deteriorated mind would be unable to differentiate reasoning from pride and stubbornly keep on fighting.  
  
“I refuse!” Riser exclaimed. “And what do you mean I'm slowly regenerating?! I'm regenerating just fine!”  
  
“I'm afraid she is correct brother.” Ravel tiredly agreed floating down next to Riser.  
  
“What?! Not you too Ravel! You're seeing things!”  
  
“Let's just… retire brother…” she sighed.  
  
“What?!”  
  
Ravel sighed and shook her head tiredly. She was going to leave his Peerage soon after this to make her own since she already had her Evil Pieces, might as well do it sooner. “I retire.”  
  
“Wha-?!”  
  


**|Riser Phenex-sama's Bishop has retired.|**   


Riser stood stunned staring at the spot where his dear sister was mere moments ago. He couldn't believe it. His dear sister, who was so determined to help him be the victor, left his side.  
  
“Guys.” Rias sighed. “Let's finish this. Akeno and I will hold Riser down. Yuuto, disperse and freeze his flames. Koneko, enhance yourself with that aura of yours and create an opening for Ise. Ise, keep on dividing Riser's power until he passes out.”  
  
“Understood!”

* * *

  
  
I smiled and snuggled into Serafall under the blankets, watching the end of the Rating Game. Seeing how Akeno and Rias held down Riser while Yuuto, Koneko and Issei rained down blows and divided Riser's power, I was reminded of the Muslims back in my old life that sacrificed cows and goats during their Eid-ul-Adha. And seeing as Riser was struggling and roaring against the bindings that I taught these kids, it made me half cringe, half laugh. A Flaming Turkey holding similarities to a sacrificial cow or goat? How ridiculous.  
  
With this, Riser has once again, shamed his Household. He was treated like a mad beast right in front of the entirety of the Underworld, if that wouldn't shame his Household, then I don't know what will. (Technically, I do, but I'm not talking.)  
  
Two good things will come out of this. Rias will be free from this farce, and secondly, the Gremory Household will rise in popularity because of Rias's talent, as proven from her first Rating Game victory. But that itself brings another set of problems.  
  
With Riser defeated and this farce of a marriage cancelled, other Houses will come with marriage proposals for Rias. And because of that, there will be a high chance of a Civil War inside the Gremory Household if Zeoticus agreed to any of the proposals without Rias and Sirzechs’ opinions. And I doubt Venelena would keep quiet next time if the man agrees. She might end up killing him for it.  
  
That's why, even with this marriage problem solved, many more have high chances of showing up, thanks to not only Rias for displaying her prowess as a Devil and King of a strong, high potential Peerage, but Zeoticus's greed as well.  
  
All I can do now is hope that no more problems like this show up, because I won't be helping them again, even if Sona and Sera were to ask me. The last ten days had been a lot stressful. It wasn't easy molding these teens- especially Koneko- but I succeeded, even though I know they will return to being idiots again after this.  
  


**|Riser Phenex-sama has retired. Rias Gremory-sama wins!|**   


Heh, not bothering to hide your elation huh Grayfia? Good for you!  
  
“Let’s go congratulate them shall we Iza-tan?”  
  
“Yeah!”

* * *

  
  
Two things happened right after Serafall and I teleported to the ORC.  
  
The first thing that happened is Rias hugging my face into her generous bosom. Having half-expected it, I let her hug me. Issei, as even a Donkey can guess, had cried out in jealousy.  
  
The second thing was Serafall hugging Sona with a war cry of “So-tan~!” making the poor girl squeak, yelp and blush in embarrassment as the two of them fell to the floor.  
  
“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you _so_ much!” I really don't know if Rias hugged my face unconsciously, or on purpose to thank me. “If you hadn't trained us those ten days I'm sure we would've lost! Thank you so much for your time! I'll forever be in your debt!” Well that's good. Having connections with a Gremory would be quite beneficial for me in the long run.  
  
I returned the hug and patted her back. “You're welcome. Besides, even if I trained you, it was you guys who managed to pull it off.” To the point they were able to carry out the canon simulation I had presented them with down to the T if they’ve won. I haven’t seen the entire match, only the end, so I’ll have to replay the entire Rating Game on my free time.  
  
“Still though, if you hadn't given us all those lessons on strategy and psychology, and the other training, I doubt we would've won spotless like this.”  
  
“Yes, yes you could.” I'll be blunt here even if it ruined the mood. “You just had to swallow your pride whole and ask your mother and your brother's peerage to train you. Then you could've done much, _much_ better.” Being trained by Okita Souji, MacGregor Mathers, Surtr Second and Venelena Gremory nee Bael would've done wonders for them. If I was in Rias's position, I would've _milked_ them of the opportunity, pride be damned.  
  
“Yes… I could've done that, but…”  
  
I rolled my eyes. “Yeah, yeah I couldn't be paid enough to hear you out on _why_ you couldn't demand something like that from your own family, instead of some stranger.”  
  
“Don't be like that Izayoi-kun.” Akeno said joining Rias in hugging me from behind trapping my head between, what was it that Kon from BLEACH called cleavage? The Valley of Gods? Or something like that. Yeah, my head trapped in the Valley of Gods. That sounds about right. “You aren't any stranger to us~ you're our cutest and adorable kouhai~.”  
  
 _“Please help me.”_ I pleaded Serafall silently through my eyes. The only Valley of Gods that I want to be trapped inside of is her’s. This is making me very, _very_ much uncomfortable, especially since these Valleys of Gods happen to belong to Canon Issei’s women. I'd rather not cuck him thank you very much.  
  
 _“You're on your own.”_ Serafall replied silently through her eyes with a thumbs up.  
  
 _“Traitor!”_  
  
Koneko approached me from the side and stared at me unblinkingly, only speaking up after a few seconds. “Shota…” everyone snorted. Right, she calls me that doesn’t she? “…thank you…” That genuinely surprised me, Rias, Akeno and Yuuto. Maybe they aren't used to Koneko genuinely thanking someone?  
  
“Same from me. Because of you, I have reached a level in swordsmanship I would've taken several months to reach. So you have my thanks as a student and fellow swordsman.” Yuuto bowed at the waist in my direction. “And if it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you please help me forge my ideal sword?”  
  
“Of course. CQC weapons are something I'm a fan of, so of course I would help if you wanted me to.” My answer was muffled thanks to my current position, but thankfully he heard me. A chance to tinker with **Sword Birth** and turn it into an unholy mix of **Unlimited Blade Works** and **Gate of Babylon**? No way am I missing out on it!  
  
“Thank you.” I nodded as much as I could being trapped in the Valley of Gods.  
  
“Izayoi…” Issei stepped up. “Thanks to you, I wasn't useless in the game. If you hadn't trained me like you have over the last month and a half, then I doubt I wouldn’t have needed my Sacred Gear to defeat those girls.” He bowed at the waist. “Please keep on training me Sensei!”  
  
Oh? Calling me Sensei eh? So you're _that_ desperate to catch Rias's eye? “Very well. Your training will resume after three days. For now, rest and recover.”  
  
“Understood!”  
  
I looked up at Rias. “…how long do you plan on holding me like this? Baka-nii's going to cry blood.”  
  
“Ah, but it's so fun and comfy holding your soft and fragile body like this. Me likey!” Rias replied rubbing her head on mine despite my head being trapped in her and Akeno’s Valley of Gods. So my brother's health is less important? Wow (sarcastic)! And you do know that Serafall is right there? Oh, right, no one knows that I’m in a relationship with her…  
  
“Fufufu~ it's the same for me~”  
  
"Anyway!" Sirzechs grabbed our attention with a clap. Right, he was here from the start too. “I'm going to throw a party tomorrow at my palace. So be sure to be there tomorrow at 7 PM sharp, okay? All of you are invited! Grayfia will come pick you up here okay?”  
  
“Okay!”  
  
“What's our dress code? Please tell me it's _not_ school uniform.” I gave Sona and Rias a disapproving glance.  
  
“What's wrong with school uniform?”  
  
“You don't wear school uniforms at a party.” I dryly replied.  
  
Sirzechs softly laughed. “No, no. Formal clothing please. The other Maous and a select few Nobles will be invited.”  
  
I sighed in relief. “Alright, got it. Thanks!”  
  
“You're welcome!”

* * *

  
  
It will be two and a half weeks later that news would spread about Riser being admitted into a mental hospital. Turns out, the damage to Riser's brain is more than Rias had expected- I told her to kill him as a test to see if she would stoop to his level, she didn't and I'm proud (somewhat) of her. He has gone completely mad, cursing my existence for training Rias and her Peerage, and randomly throwing fits until he constantly kept on babbling like an idiot without facing anyone. This causes the Phenex Household to take another dive into the sea of shame, all thanks to Riser.


	8. Power Scaling

**Rank EX:** Super Devil/ Heavenly Dragons/ Gods/ Dragon God/ True Dragon

 **Rank S:** Maou/ Cadre/ Seraph / Dragon King

 **Rank A:** Ultimate Class Devil

 **Rank B:** High Class Devil

 **Rank C:** Middle Class Devil

 **Rank D:** Low Class Devil

 **Rank E:** Athlete/Superhuman


	9. Interlude 1: Till I officially met your Mother [Serafall]

How would you feel when you realize that you've been given a second chance at life? A chance where you get to live an entirely new life from the very beginning with an unknown end? A chance where you can become the ideal human being, aware of your faults in your previous life? A chance where you get to do what you want to do without anything holding you back? The chance that would let you have no regrets. _What_ is it that you'd feel knowing that you have a chance that many have wished for, desired for?  
  
Ecstasy? Joy? Happiness? Or despair? Loss? Sadness? Most would feel the first three and a rare few would feel the latter three; and some might even feel something from both sides. But me? At first I felt joy, something that soon turned into despair and then determination.  
  
Joy because I get to live again after dying young, not even hitting my 20s. Joy because this time I won't be the disappointment that I was to my parents in previous life. With the knowledge of my last life, I'll have the upper hand among my younger peers and get ahead of them in _everything_. This time I _will_ become my parent's pride and joy.  
  
That very same joy turned into despair when I realized that I was not reincarnated in a _normal_ world. It was a world that I was _extremely_ familiar with. A world that I laughed at and roasted from behind the screen, but it is that very same world that will turn into the source of my stress.  
  
High School DxD. The world where breasts defy logic and fuck Physics in the ass without lube. Cue dramatic thunder sound effect.  
  
Now many would argue with me about this since the theme of this very world is about the power that breasts hold. They would say that I should be happy because I get to experience the paradise outside of Heaven. To those that believe in this, fuck you damned hormonal imbeciles! Just because I've been reincarnated to this world doesn't mean everything is going to be rainbows and sunshine! This is my new reality and as someone who's quite realistic and logical, I know that life tends to royally fuck you up when you least expect it. So no, I'm not pleased to know that my new reality is about breasts and their marvelous powers. Many could argue that I can just go on my merry way with my life away from the main cast and their supernatural shenanigans. Trust me, I'd do that in a heartbeat if I could, the keyword being ‘if’.  
  
How can I stay the fuck away from the main cast when the main protagonist is my older brother by almost two years?! At least the name that my new parents chose is one of the many that I actually liked.  
  
Izayoi. It means “16 days old moon”. This name is the only consolation that I've had from birth no matter how insignificant or weird it sounds.  
  
Now, knowing who my older brother really is and the role that he'll play in this world- DxD is no longer an anime or fiction to me but reality- I'll have no choice but get dragged into his mess of a life. And even if I don't get involved _directly_ , Rizevim will eventually reveal the truth about Issei to me and our parents by taking us to the Underworld. With Issei being the classical Shounen protagonist- even if the series doesn't fall in the Shounen category- it made sense for his parents to accept the fact that Issei was no longer their flesh and blood.  
  
But here? Where's the guarantee that our parents would be readily accepting of the fact that their son _died_ , became a Devil, and died again foolishly taking Samael's poisoned arrow instead of dodging it, only to return back to life because of two of the Strongest Beings actually taking enough of an interest in him to give his soul a new body? This timeline that I'm a part of isn't an anime, manga or LN. It's _reality_. That stuff just can't happen!  
  
Moreover, how can I be so sure that this timeline will follow Canon? How can I be sure that tragedy won't strike me early in the life, or even around the time period that canon starts at? _How can I be sure that Issei will actually be reincarnated by Rias Gremory!?_ But with me here, what if it is _me_ who is the protagonist? What if _I_ am the Boosted Gear holder?  
  
There are so many “what if” scenarios that I can think of, that it's become hard for me to breathe. This caused my parents to believe that I had asthma much to my amusement. The SI-OC fanfiction stories that I've read in FFN and AO3 made me paranoid to the point I'll end up being an insomniac.  
  
Life isn't fair, no one is born equal. Reality is cruel and sooner or later it _will_ kick me in the nuts. So all I can do is prepare. So with determination, will power and grit, I'll prepare for the worst. I'll prepare myself Saitama style and hope that everything goes smoothly until I'm ready to face the supernatural head on. Hopefully Saitama's power logic would be applicable to me.

* * *

  
  
Once I gathered myself, I immediately drew up a mental plan of action. I want to be prepared as much as I can just in case I get myself involved in the Supernatural side of this world. However, before I get down to power building, I need to write down everything I remember about Canon into notebooks, and possibly use codes for everyone’s names too. I don’t have photographic or eidetic memory, so over the years until the start of Canon, I am most likely to get carried away and forget things, so having something to look at to remember things will definitely help in the future. For that, I’ll need to learn Japanese first and ‘watch’ English TV shows and express an ‘interest’ to learn it.  
  
With that out of the way, I decided to learn Kendo, Iaido and Karate to cover the non-magic portion of combat. For the Magic portion of combat, I decided to meditate and search deep inside me if I have any Sacred Gear. If I have a combat type Sacred Gear then I'll have to tweak my plans. Thankfully- after many tries over the years- I realized that I don't have a Sacred Gear, so, that reduces the chance of attracting attention from the wrong sources.  
  
Since I didn't have a Sacred Gear, I decided to make do with the next best thing. Ki Manipulation or Senjutsu as it was introduced as in this world. Kuroka had mentioned that the most basic method of learning Senjutsu is through meditation and quietly releasing my own _Ki_ to try and sense the natural _Ki_ of my surrounding. Sounds simple enough, but in reality it isn't so simple.  
  
Because of my human physiology I had a hard time tapping into my _Ki_ reserves. Once I learnt how to tap into my reserves- when I was three years old after trying for a year- I tried to release my _Ki_ to the surrounding as slowly as I could. The first several times I passed out after releasing my _Ki_ to the surrounding, but once I got the hang of it I repeated the process many times until it became an instinctual thing to do. Then I tried to sense my surroundings and worked on expanding my senses to detect the _Ki_ of others. Over the years up to my 15 year old self, I became a walking radar of sorts to the point I could count and tell how many people were inhabiting Kuoh Town since my range covered almost the entirety of Kuoh Town. At first it brought me headaches but soon enough I got used to it.  
  
With the non-magic portion of combat of my survival plan covered, I decided that I needed every bit of information that I could get my hands on. So I decided to do Majors in Mythology and History along with Minors in Mathematics and English Literature for University, but until that time I would keep on reading books on Mythology and History to stay ahead. Studying Mythology and History would get me sufficient information on all the factions in existence no matter how unlikely the information is to be true. I blame Ishibumi for the fucked up mess that the Supernatural world eventually becomes.  
  
Then there's the matter of which faction I'd ally myself to. There are many factions to choose from. The Biblical Faction consisting of three sub-factions, The Shinto Faction, The Olympians, The Norse Pantheon etc. Though considering what happens in the latter quartile of the series, I wouldn't have much of a choice in choosing a faction, which is _if_ I become involved with the supernatural. But if I did have the option to choose, then I'd aim for the Underworld- as in becoming a Devil under someone's servitude- or the Shinto/Yokai Faction, if not then Grigori. Or I could remain independent as a freelancer or mercenary for hire with my back open for attacks.  
  
It's not like I favor the Devils or anything, it's just that becoming one would make it easier to become stronger what with the power of imagination and all that shit. But if I were to remain independent then all I'd have is my CQC skills and Ki Manipulation, and no one to be protected by.  
  
There're so many things to consider that I wouldn't be surprised if I've accidentally shortened my lifespan from stress, dying like King Gilgamesh did in Nasuverse by overworking, if that doesn't happen then all of my hair will turn grey early in my life or I'd become bald like Saitama.  
  
What I wouldn't do to make life easier...

* * *

  
  
I won't talk much about my time with Irina and her family. It wasn't anything noteworthy, if anything, it was annoying with how much Irina wanted to hold me, cuddle with me and poke my chubby baby cheeks, then keep on babbling non-sense in a language that would kill Eldritch abominations. Exaggeration much? Yeah. Do I care? _No_. At least it's amusing to watch Issei mistake Irina for a boy, the girl, I'll admit, looked cute- just like any other pouting child would- for being mistaken as someone of wrong gender. Don't sic the FBI on me, it would be useless as I'm just a baby! Hah!  
  
It was quite dramatic when the time for the Shidous to return to England came. Tears were shed, wailing of children were heard and snots were mixed. Hugs and kisses (platonic ones) were shared too. And a promise to reunite in the future was made too.  
  
That's all I'm gonna say about the Shidous. Wait for Excalibur Arc to begin to learn more.

* * *

  
  
I decided to conduct a little experiment- I'm nine by the way at the moment. It was mainly to determine whether I had any aptitude for magic or not. If I do end up with an aptitude with Magic, then I want to try out a few… _stuff_ to see if they work. Now, I don't understand much about DxD's human magic system, all I know is that equations and circles are involved. Therefore, I decided to do it the old fashioned way (in my opinion).  
  
Incantations.  
  
Since I don't exactly know how magic or the Mana in my body and the surroundings feels like, I decided to try out two things at once. First is as mentioned, get a feel of my Mana and get familiar with it. Secondly, see if the Kido from the BLEACH franchise by Tite Kubo works in this world. It may sound stupid for me to try out things from other franchise, but hear me out.  
  
I am damn sure someone had a hand in my reincarnation into this particular world, and that someone isn't God since he's dead in this world, and the one that I believed in back in my previous life wasn't known to pull this kind of shit. So either, they have some big plans set up for me to face by the time Canon rolls around (or earlier); or they want me to genuinely enjoy this new life of mine and have thus tampered with this world's system to allow me some leeway with the shit I plan on pulling.  
If it's the former, then my experiment won't work and instead blow up in my face, but if it's the latter… hehehehe~ then I'll have the time of my life, granted that person has given me access to what I would want from them if they had asked, and that is, the logic that applies in BLEACH. Mainly the Kido and some other stuff that I'd rather not talk about until I've actually found out about them.  
  
Now, as I was saying before: Incantations and Mana. Incantations helps the inexperienced spell casters learn how to properly regulate the flow and amount of Mana into a spell. Since I don't know the feeling Mana gives off, doing an incantation would not only carry out its primary objectives, but help me get a feel on the Mana inside me and my surroundings. Therefore I decided to try out one of the weaker and safer spells of Kido. Namely the Bakudo ones. So I started with Bakudō #9: Horin.  
Suffice to say, the experiment was a massive failure proving the former half of my theory about that person/deity correct; if not, then it'll be both and that's _not_ fine, because one of my many dreams didn't come true! And I don't want to die young again!  
  
Knowing that I can't do Kido made me so sad, disappointed and depressed, that I didn't bother scolding Issei for his perverted antics- yes he has become a pervert obsessed with breasts since last year- for an entire month. Now, if only I can become a Devil, then with the power of imagination, I might be able to pull off a few Kido lookalikes.  
  
You must be wondering why Issei is a pervert in this timeline too right? Allow me to enlighten you oh naïve ones.  
  
I could've influenced Issei in a way that would've lead him away from perversion and degeneracy. Like telling him what a girl appreciates and what she doesn't, how to treat them in a way they would actually like him, how to make himself appear appealing to a girl etc. I don't have any problem with Issei _dreaming_ to be a Harem King per se, as long as he has a different aim in life, one that wouldn't be disapproving and will actually help him advance in life, then I couldn't care less if he dreamt of becoming a Harem King. As for why I didn't lead him away from perversion?  
  
If Issei remains perverted, I can predict his moves and keep him in line. Whether it's your enemy or ally, the best way to keep them in line is to know them like the back of your hand, that's why if Issei becomes as perverted as his Canon counterpart, then I can lead him in any direction I believe is best for him. An OOC Issei would be harder to deal with than the original one. That OOC Issei would create way too many unknown variables for my liking to deal with.  
  
Also, if I, his younger brother were to tell him how to treat a girl or the likes that would actually help him, his child brain would shrug me off with the logic: ‘He is younger than me so he knows less.’ Stupid logic I know, but that's child logic for you. Nothing to do about it.

* * *

  
  
“Izayoi-kun, a moment of your time please?” I paused doing my katas and walked up to the old man, who had a very similar resemblance to one Yamamoto Genryusai from BLEACH, and by very similar resemblance, I meant the long eyebrows, moustache and beard without the scars on his face. He was the teacher of this ‘Goryu Dojo’ until his nephew took over and regularly observes the lessons from afar, sometimes even taking over for his nephew.  
  
“Coming!”  
  
The ‘Goryu Dojo’ has been in Kuoh for around 50 years or so, founded by Genji Goryu, the one who called out to me just now. He is a rather famous Martial Artist, well known in the country, with exceptional talent in Karate and had always won the competitions he had participated in back in his youth. His students, just like him were exceptionally talented too making names for themselves in the Martial Arts Community.  
  
But Genji Goryu is no ordinary human being. He doesn't have any Sacred Gear, but as someone who can detect _Ki_ signatures or aura, I was really intimidated when I first laid my eyes on him. His aura was thick, dense and heavy for a human. In fact, it was the same as at least the summation 20 humans' aura. So it's possible that the old man knows what Touki is and can harness it. That and he can probably detect or sense an individual's aura. But these are just my assumptions.  
  
“Tea?” He politely asked bringing out two cups from a cabinet. I nodded and sat down opposite to him as he served the two of us warm tea. The two of us were in his office. Since he no longer taught anyone, he delegated himself to paperwork, although they weren't much. The office was traditional with tatami mats, small, with one window, electric stove, a small low table, three cushions, a tea kettle and a cabinet from which he pulled out the tea cups from.  
  
“Thank you.” I took a sip of the tea and looked up at his squinted/closed eyes in a questioning manner.  
  
Putting down his tea cup, Genji looked at me with his squinted/closed eyes. “You aren't exactly any ordinary ten year old.” He stated.  
  
Oho? Is he pulling the “wise master testing the student of his worth” act here? Taking another sip of tea I looked up at him and smiled. How should I answer? Should I pretend to not know what he's talking about? Or be truthful? Hmm… maybe if I tell him the truth then he would take me under his wing?  
  
“Oh? Whatever gave you the idea Goryu-dono?” Smartass it is then.  
  
He didn't so as much react to that. “Ever since you walked into my dojo for the first time, I've watching you.” Way to go old man, you're not being creepy at all. “You've mastered everything my nephew taught you in weeks, absorbing them like a sponge.” As someone familiar with the concept of fighting- I used to get in a lot of fist fights back in my previous life- it was relatively easy for me to learn Karate even though I was just seven years old. Issei too had joined the Karate lessons in hopes of moving on from the sadness of Irina's departure and, like the rest, was having a harder time than me to learn it, but that's expected. Their soul doesn't know how to fight, my one does.  
  
“You came here with a purpose, not to train your body, not to learn self-defense, not to win competitions, not even to learn Karate. You came here to learn to fight, or maybe even to kill.” He opened his eyes and looked me right in the soul knocking the breath out of me as I was suddenly facing a five headed Eastern Dragon in a black void gazing down at me, as if it was judging me. “You came here because it is a necessity. A necessity to learn to fight or kill.” His words brought me back from that black void and took deep breaths apparently having stopped breathing in shock. “Am I wrong?”  
  
I warily glanced at him panting to regain my breath while he calmly drank his tea content in observing me. What was that? Was it the effect of his aura bearing down on me? Is that why I found myself being gazed down at judgmentally by that five headed Dragon? But that doesn't explain the black void. Was it magic? I can't tell if it was magic, but there were no magic circles or the likes showing up. Regardless, it's better to be truthful with him. I was wrong in assuming his aura to be equal to that of 20 humans, it's equal to 100! But aura aside, I regained my composure, sat up with back straight, stared him in the squinted/closed eyes and nodded.  
  
“Why?”  
  
Dropping all pretenses of a ten year old child, I started speaking. “I don't know if you have sensed it or not, but my brother has something powerful in him. Something rather old and primeval.” Being in close contact to him had allowed me to grasp Issei's aura- that is of course after I've mastered aura detection to some extent- and it wasn't funny. It had a red tint to it compared to the ordinary colorless or silver or white that humans have. And the red tint felt old, very, _very_ old. “My brother may not know it, but he will make enemies, enemies that won't hesitate to kill him or our parents should they get the chance. That's why I need the ability to protect both him and our parents.” I took a sip of my now cold tea. “You may have noticed it but my brother is too weak, soft and kind hearted. Even if he does have the ability and power to fend off his enemies, he won't kill them, he will spare them, only giving them another chance to strike him, if not our parents. That's why I want to take that burden instead of having him shoulder it.” Not entirely true. I'm an adrenaline junkie, always has been, and fighting strong enemies gets my blood pumping.  
  
“Hmm…” He stared at me for a couple of seconds before asking, “Do you have what it takes to kill?”  
  
“I don't know.” I truthfully answered. Back in my old life, the fights only extended to fracturing or displacing a bone or two, but here? I will have to resort to doing more than that, I'll have to kill, then again, that must be my suppressed blood lust speaking. “I will know after I've taken my first life.”  
  
“What will you do once you have attained these… abilities and powers?” Would I abuse them or not is what he is asking.  
  
“I'll protect my family.”  
  
Genji stared at me intensely for several long seconds as if he was contemplating whether to let me be a part of this dojo or not. Not like it matters, I've already mastered everything his nephew had to teach me in the last three years, even if they weren't all there are to learn. I'll just have to go to another teacher. When the silence started turning uncomfortable, he finally leaned back and interlocked his fingers on his lap.  
  
“I don't know what type of enemies you are talking about, but as long as you don't take innocent lives with what you learn here I'll allow you to continue learning.”  
  
“If they prove to be a potential threat for the future, then I'll only cripple them, not kill them unless absolutely necessary.”  
  
He nodded. “Very well. From tomorrow onwards I will be taking over your training, so you better prepare yourself, the burden you plan on shouldering won't be an easy one.”  
  
I grinned at him. “You're on Sensei! Give me your best shot!”  
  
He grinned and I suddenly felt the terrible need of hiding.

* * *

  
  
Turns out, my comparison of Genji and Yamamoto was more accurate then I had expected it to be. Both of them had very similar body types, except Genji didn't have the scars Yamamoto did.  
  
It is a good thing I prepared myself, otherwise by now I would've been beaten to a pulp. Genji, despite his old age hasn't lost his edge. His training is brutal and everything that I've learnt have been rendered useless, leaving me with the only choice to dodge as much as I can. He would make me repeat every single Karate moves repeatedly until I could do them even in my sleep- I ended up punching Issei in the face in my sleep. Then there was the workout routine. Just like my 15 year old self had Issei and Yuuto start with push-ups, pull-ups, sit-ups, crunches and squats, Genji had me start with them too but 20 each with 30 seconds break in between. After that I will get a 10 minute break, then we would start with the combat lessons.  
  
At the end of the lessons, my muscles would be sore and my bones would be crying, but I would have a smile on my face and not even Issei leaving the dojo for his perversion could bring my mood down, after all, once Genji would be done ‘polishing’ me, he would help me develop my own techniques! Hehehehehehe~!  
  
But the rate at which I was learning had made it that the only sparring partners I had was Genji and his nephew- not that I mind, punching and kicking little kids ain't my thing- and gotta admit, his nephew was _almost_ as good as him. Genji knew I was mature, far too mature for someone my age, but he never questioned about it, probably believing that at one point or another, I would talk to him about it, and he isn't wrong. By the time Canon rolls around, I would definitely tell him everything, the old man deserves it for helping me so much.  
  
As for my other training, Kendo was rather easy to grasp, but it is Iaido that's giving me trouble. It requires a lot more discipline than Kendo, that's why I'm having a harder time with them than Karate and Kendo. But I really am lucky, the Hyoudou patriarch and matriarch, both are so willing to spend money for me like this, it's just, very heart warming. Maybe it's because I'm the better child out of the two of us? I mean, I listen to what they say like any obedient child should, and am not into perversion, I study properly and am the top of my class, so maybe that's why they are willing to spend so much money behind me?  
  
But I do believe, that by the time canon rolls around, I would be more than ready to face minor threats like Raynare and co. But after them, I would need to have Koneko and Yuuto as my sparring partners, the latter for his speed and the former for her strength and durability.  
  
My training with Ki Manipulation is coming in good as well. I can finally use Touki, but can't keep it up for longer than two minutes and that's by remaining stationary. Making the slightest of movements would cause my concentration to break and Touki to vanish, so I'm going to need a lot of work with that. Maybe I should talk to Genji about it, see if he can help me with it. I mean, his aura _is_ equivalent to that of 100 humans combined, maybe he too can use Touki? I'll just have to wait and watch.  
  
But there's one thing I'm despairing about and another that I'm gleeful about.  
  
What I'm despairing about is of my lack of muscle development, I mean it's been year since I started that training regime and have gone from 20 to 100! But that still hasn't caused any development of muscle in my body, at this rate I will definitely turn into a Shota- just like my 15 year old self. At least women would adore and spoil me, so that's a plus.  
  
To celebrate my 11th birthday, we came on a family trip to Kyoto, one and a half day before my birthday. We would be here on a four day trip, going around all the tourist attractions here and then leave. Normally, I wouldn't have mentioned this, but for the sake of the story's progression, I'll just skip to the main part.  
  
I've crossed paths with not only Serafall Leviathan, but also Yasaka too. How? On the third day, when we were heading towards Kyoto Imperial Palace that I crossed paths with them. I recognized Serafall on first glance, I mean, how can I not? She was wearing that twice damned Magical Girl outfit suspiciously not drawing attention to her. But Yasaka? I didn't recognize her at first, not because she was hiding her fox ears and tails, but rather she looked _vastly_ different from what the LN and anime portrayed her as.  
  
Yasaka literally stole my breath away with her beauty. She was tall, quite close to six feet if I'm not wrong, with a voluptuous body and skin tone close to mine in similarity but different. Her hair of liquid gilt cascaded down her straight and poised back, her eyes shone like the sun, her facial features were both angelic and ethereal and her lips were curled in a smile that looked both gracious and mischievous. She was wearing a scarlet kimono with white and yellow floral patterns and a golden obi. I don't know _how_ my family didn't notice her, but I'm willing to bet it had something to do with Youjutsu. Her beauty in this world made the LN and anime's one pale in comparison.  
  
Her eyebrows weren't those round things, instead thin and long and her eyes were a bit narrowed.  
  
Why I was the only one to notice her beauty is a question I didn't know the answer of, but what I did know was that, I couldn't detect anything from her, I couldn't sense her aura. I could sense Serafall's aura just fine, it was suppressed but not completely gone, unlike Yasaka's, as if she was just a ghost walking side by side with Serafall.  
  
As for how I am so sure she was Yasaka? Serafall had blatantly called her by her real name instead of a fake one.  
  
But this isn't exactly how I crossed paths with them. No, I was with my family walking towards the Kyoto Imperial Palace until I felt two pairs of eyes on me. I quickly expanded my senses and felt something dark, sinful and non-human one ding in my mind. I looked in that direction, only to meet the purple eyes of one Serafall Leviathan wearing that damnable Magical Girl outfit and the golden ones of Yasaka. She and Yasaka were both just standing close to a tree ten meters at my 4 O' clock blatantly staring at me, not even bothering to look away. Serafall had instead waved at me and I couldn't help the grimace on my face. The very same grimace that transformed into amazement once my eyes landed on Yasaka, Serafall had pouted at it while Yasaka _winked at me_! I would've been in a trance staring breathlessly at Yasaka if Issei hadn't shaken me asking what I was doing spacing out in the middle of the road.  
  
I looked at him once and then looked at the tree, only to see them gone, as if they weren't even there to begin with. I shook my head and instead lied to Issei that I had seen something interesting which left after seeing him. Not a lie, since a Maou and a Leader were shamelessly staring at me, only calling out to each other loudly, but otherwise quietly conversed not even taking their eyes off of me. That was when I knew that both had taken an interest in me and had probably sensed my relatively dense and heavy aura.  
  
That is what lead to my second meeting with Serafall a year later.

* * *

  
It was only a year later when I was returning home one evening from my Karate lessons that I encountered Serafall, or rather, I was ‘saved’ by her.  
  
I had sensed a Stray Devil in the area, and the adrenaline junkie part of me roared at me to go check it out, to test myself against it, so I headed towards where the corrupted aura was coming from, and lo and behold, the Stray Devil was hiding in a warehouse.  
  
 **“Oya? What's this? A human child?”**  
  
I looked up at the giant _censored_ monstrosity that the Stray Devil had turned into and did a scan of it. It was a bit stronger than me, but I can probably defeat it with Touki within the time limit of 10 minutes. I grinned up it and talked in a far too cheerful mood for someone in a dangerous position like me. “Why yes I am! Who might you be?”  
  
The Stray laughed. **“Aren't you the daring one? Seeking me, Niza out?”**  
  
“Maybe I am, maybe I am not. Who knows?” I hopped from one foot to another rolling my shoulders in preparation to fight.  
  
 **“Well, not like it matters. You've got quite a large reservoir of Mana, so eating you up would only make me stronger.”**  
  
"Eating me up? Quite a strange bunch of words if you ask me." Large reservoir of Mana? Me, a Hyoudou, having a _large reservoir of Mana_? Ridiculous! However, I won't dismiss the possibility of its statement holding some amount of truth. “Well, you're gonna have to do your best if you want to eat me!”  
  
 **“Don't get cocky brat!”** A magic circle manifested before where I presumed to be its mouth glowing with some kind of energy, and I prepared myself to dash to the side pumping _Ki_ into my legs. **“Die!”**  
  
“Hold it right there!” A figure exclaimed jumping between the two of us. “Magical Miracle Girl Levia-tan has come to save the day!” Cue record scratching sound effect.  
  
I couldn't help myself and immediately retorted. “It's evening woman. Are your eyes faulty or what?”  
  
“Oh…” Serafall coughed into her fist in an awkward manner before taking her pose again. “Ahem! Magical Miracle Girl Levia-tan has come to save the evening!”  
  
Both me and the Stray Devil clapped sarcastically.

* * *

  
  
“…and that is how I officially met your mom.”  
  
“Uwah, mom's so creepy. She completely ruined your moment of coolness there dad.”  
  
“Guh! How cruel of my own child to call me creepy!”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is! The first of many Interludes! As you can tell, this one is of the first 12 years of Izayoi's second life. Here is the list of Interludes that are confirmed to be posted. Those that have read this in FFN or Ao3 will realize that there aren't that many changes to it.
> 
> Interlude 1: Already posted.
> 
> Interlude 2: From when I officially met your Father [Serafall]: Will revolve around Serafall's thoughts on Izayoi from the time she first time saw (read: ogled) him in Kyoto to the time until the time Izayoi accepts to be her apprentice in Magic. Also Izayoi's training with her in the next three years until the events of Chapter 1. Will be posted right before the chapter of Izayoi's clash with Kokabiel.
> 
> Interlude 3: When I first met your Father [Sona]: Will revolve around Sona's first meeting with Izayoi from her POV.
> 
> Interlude 4: A Teacher and his Students: The Gremory Peerage's thoughts on Izayoi. It will be after the Excalibur Arc ends.
> 
> Interlude 5: A Mother's worry for her Extraordinary Sons: Miki Hyoudou’s thoughts on her sons. After Excalibur Arc.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have criticisms then post a comment. If you want to badmouth my story, then get the feck outta here!
> 
> Check out my Wiki: https://ichigo-ogas-hub.fandom.com/wiki/Ichigo_Oga%27s_Hub_Wiki


End file.
